Dragon Bane
by SilverJadlyn
Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance. Swamped with new uncontrolable power,Harry recieves an Dragonet,transporting him into a place where proving himself is his top priority.In the land of Dragon's he will learn how to harness anceint power,and how to live
1. Chapter 1: Introduction Challenges

The Dragon Bane

Prologue;

The dragon is a homoeothermic reptile. In other words, it is a warm-blooded creature and its body temperature is controlled internally. This characteristic enables it to adapt to the different climates of its very extensive habitat and to maintain its activities both day and night throughout the year, as it is not dependent on warmth from the sun like other reptiles. The dragon generally has wings, and its bones are hollow, for lightness. There are dragons, ancient survivors of the distant past, with stumpy legs and no wings. These rare survivors of a remote era are intelligent and fairly aggressive. They belong to a single species known as the "worm of the deep", a species on the verge of extinction. This creature s live for a very long time—there have been no know records of dragons dying of old age. Instead, they died from accidents, diseases, or as a result of the actions of their most relentless enemy: man

Throughout history, dragons and human beings have been unable to co-exist peacefully. As a result, mankind has not been able to benefit from ancient dragon knowledge. Man's cravings for power and his religious beliefs have kept Europe engulfed in interminable and bloody struggles. The dragon lords could not understand the reasons for man's self-destructive behavior, and kept well out of the way, retreating to remote hiding places far from all this confusion. Shrouded in mystery, the dragon's trail remained lost in the obscurity of legend. However, the dragons secretly pursued their quest for knowledge accepting and teaching those few men who sought the essence of truth. In some instances, the dragon's powerful presence hypnotized these few humans and they ended up falling in love with them. On occasion the feelings were returned. Draconian's were the results of these human and dragon relationships. Some Draconian lived among the humans in the wizarding, blending in inconspicuously, never revealing their origins. Others lived among the dragons, creating a empire, even more secure then the Elvin sanctuary.

In the Wizarding world, they created names for themselves, which in time became the most respected families in the world. Among these families were Potter, Malfoy, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Nott, Zabini, Wood, Black, Dumbledore, and Flamel. These families became the heads of the wizarding world. There were other lesser-known families, whose names were not recorded, and there are the Draconian who intermingled with the non-magic race, muggle's, and there is only one name to ever be recorded from that group—Evans. Many Draconian families believe that creating any sort of bond with non-magic species was an act worthy of exile. Dargus Evans, the youngest son of a dragon lord, and the only one who refused to ban his son and family.

Chapter 1: Changes

_He ran. He didn't know where, but he knew he had to keep going, never slowing his pace. He couldn't stop or they'd catch him, and hurt him; most likely kill him. So he forced himself on. Weary with tiredness, feet aching from the never-ending running, he slipped, triggering one of the many traps around him. For the first time in his life he felt completely helpless. _

_Sitting deep within a pit with no way out, he screamed, tears of frustration running down tanned cheeks. 'No, I need to find a way out! Need to warn the clan!' _

_Hearing feet shuffle, he looked up, into the icy blue eyes of man who had haunted his dreams for the past year. He watched, feeling as helpless as a newborn child, as the blue-eyed man jumped down into the pit, dark blue hair flowing in the wind. " Harry Potter…" was the last thing he heard, before seeing the dark electric blue sword swinging toward his head. _

Jerking awake, a scream tore through his clenched teeth. Frantically he looked around, sighing deeply when he realized he was alone. 'Safe,' he thought. A stressed grin made its way to Harry Potter's face as he thought about the Dursleys. 'Right, safe.' He snorted as he thought about his treatment within the family.

Thinking about the Dursleys, he held his breath, hoping he didn't wake Vernon but as soon as he let it loose he heard the all to familiar thumps of Vernon Dursley's feet and the shuffling of the metal as he tumbled with the locks. The door flew open, revealing Vernon Dursley. He had a large, red face, not much of a neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.

At the moment his face was contracted into a snarl, revealing rows of straight white teeth. "BOY! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut! People are trying to sleep. But no-o-o you think because you have you-know-what that you can do whatever you want! Well you can't. I think it's about time someone show you who's really in charge!"

Stumbling forward, he reached for Harry, pulling him up by his unruly, black hair. Holding him at arms length, he reared his left hand back, bringing it down upon Harry's turned face.

A shriek made Vernon turn his head, Petunia was standing in the doorway, a long narrow hand covering her white face, shock written clearly in her eyes.

"Vernon! What on earth do you think your doing! Release Harry right now!" Her voice quivered, but her flaming brown eyes burned into Vernon's blue ones.

"Pet-tunia, h-he needs to be punished!" Vernon stuttered out.

"Release the boy Vernon. Do you honestly believe it is a good idea to beat a wizard? One who is still developing his magic, and is prone to have accidental bursts, reacting to however strongly he is feeling?" Petunia asked, thin lips setting into a frown, as she stalked towards Harry who was dropped uncaringly to the floor.

"Get out Vernon, before you see what I truly am capable of." She snarled, kneeling down before Harry.

Grabbing his chin, she used her over robe to clean away the blood that was dripping for a small cut that Vernon's wedding ring caused. "I'm so sorry Harry. I should have never let it get this far." A small tear slid from her right eye, running down her thin cheek. "Starting tomorrow, you and I are going to go out and find you some proper clothes, a new hair cut, glasses, and some other necessities." She whispered, a small smile forming on her usually scowling face.

"Aunt Petunia, not to be rude, but why? Why now? I mean you had nearly 16 years to start liking me. Why the change of heart?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes narrowed in confusion.

Petunia frowned, eyes shutting before she exhaled slowly. "I was jealous, believe it or not. I was jealous that you had the gift, that you inherited our family's most treasured gift. Which isn't just becoming a wizard. But I'll leave that for another day. See Lily also inherited this gift, and our parents were so happy, and even though they never mentioned it, they were deeply disappointed in me for being a mere human. And I hated Lily for it. When she died, I thought my anger would simply die with her, but you arrived and the moment I looked into those gorgeous emerald eyes I knew that you would be just like her. And every emotion that I thought had died with Lily and James returned. I just wish we could make up for all the lost time!" She chocked, tears running freely down her face, as she buried her face into her hands.

Harry sat shocked; slowly he raised his arms and encircled her in a gentle hug, giving her enough room to pull away, but instead she clung to him. "Shhh… its okay Aunt Petunia. Everything's all-better now. We'll make up for all the lost time starting this summer. We'll do everything that we never did." Harry said rubbing small soothing circles on her bony back.  
--------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

The next day, Harry awoke to a smiling Petunia. " How was your sleep, dear?" She asked happily, pulling the grimy blinds back from the windows, allowing warm rays of light to filter through.

"We defiantly need to get new blinds, don't we?" She mumbled to herself.

Harry watch in amusement as his aunt walked around the room, finally pausing at his open trunk, which was filled to the brim with books, and other school supplies. "Well, we're going to have to make a stop at Diagon Alley and get you some new supplies there, like a new trunk." She mumbled again, shutting the lid.

Turning around, she smiled. "Brunch is downstairs in the sun room. Go have a shower, and get dressed, and we'll leave in say…an hour?" She asked, checking her watch. Seeing Harry nod, she left the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

After showering and dressing in some old, grungy, too big clothing, he met Petunia downstairs. She was sipping her tea, and staring off into the garden. "Hello, Aunt Petunia." He said as he sat down. Grabbing a plate, Harry put an egg, two pieces of bacon, and a piece of toast on its clean surface. Eating quickly, he leaned back in his chair contently.

"Harry is that all you're eating? Surely you must be hungry?" Petunia asked, worry evident in her eyes.

Harry was about to protest, but his stomach growled. Face going hot in embarrassment, he ducked his head. "Oh Harry! You don't need to worry about not eating anymore. Here let me fill your plate." She grabbed his clean plate from him, and loaded it up. "This is what Dudders eats. Surely you can eat that too; both of you are growing boys." She smiled fondly.

Harry stared in amazement, hoping his aunt didn't expect him to eat everything on his plate. Grabbing his fork, he dug in, stuffing eggs in his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive into London was long, and quiet. Harry made small talk with his aunt about flowers or other normal things. Finally Harry spotted the 'Leaky Caldron' hidden in its usual place.

"That's the Leaky Caldron?" Aunt Petunia inquired, her nose curled up in distaste. The Leaky Caldron was a tiny grubby-looking pub.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? Only people who have magic or are accompanied by a wizard can see it." Harry said, not realizing his aunt was simply appalled by the grubbiness of it.

"Are all wizarding stores similar?" She asked, frowning.

"Some, others are just really fancy, clustered, or dangerous. So don't wander around by your self, okay? I've gotten lost so many times." Harry said, smiling.

Walking through the pub, he was stopped by many who just wanted to touch his robes, or shake his hand. Finally after what seemed hours to Harry they reached the brick wall.

"Why are we stopping? Did we go the wrong way?" Petunia asked worriedly.

"No, this is the entrance to Diagon Alley."

Tapping the right brick sequence with his wand, he watched his aunt's mouth open in shock, as pieces of the brick seemed to melt away. Finally, all the bricks were gone, revealing crowded streets packed with witches and wizards, and shops crammed into every space provided.

"Welcome Aunt Petunia, to Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, Harry it still looks exactly the same since the last time I stepped foot here, with your mother." She whispered, hands gripping her purse tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks and four days later Petunia went out of her way to make a special lamb dinner for Harry's birthday. She sent Dudley and Vernon out to the movies, and then a boxing match in order to keep them out of the way.

"Oh Harry, you're turning 16! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed happily, after dinner was ready, handing him a large thin rectangular package.

Harry grinned and ripped off the green wrapping paper. It was a wooden box with carvings of dragons, and humans with wings all up the left side. "Aunt Petunia, it's absolutely brilliant." He whispered, running his fingers across the silver outlining of the dragon, and over the emerald eyes.

Petunia let out a light laugh. "Oh Harry dear! You haven't even opened the actual present!"

Blushing bright red, he slowly opened the box. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he gazed upon the item. " Oh Merlin! Aunt Petunia it's absolutely gorgeous." He whispered, his hand picking up the large sword. The hilt, which seemed to be a dragon in flight fit perfectly with his hand, the sword part was a vibrant dark emerald green, with old hieroglyphs carved tastefully on one side of the sword. "What do the hieroglyphs mean?" He asked his aunt.

"My father said that, once translated it has a different meaning for whoever holds the sword. It's been passed down from generation to generation to whoever has the gift. Tonight you will receive that gift. Do not ask what it is because I do not know the full extent of the gift. You will not be coming back to Privet Drive, for they will take you with them. When they come, do not fight for it will only end horribly." Petunia said, holding Harry's hand lightly. "Come, it is late and almost time for you to receive your inheritance."

Looking at the clock, she realized he only had an hour to get sleep before the transformation. "Go, I will see you when you return home from Hogwarts." Giving him a hug she sent him on his way to his room.

"Whoa, wait, what on earth are you talking about Aunt P? This is sounding ominous!" Harry said eyes wide. Smiling sadly his aunt sent him up to his room, whispering 'Good Luck' and 'I love you Harry' in his ear.

Harry lay sleepily on his new queen sized bed, drifting in between the dream world and awareness. Suddenly he felt something, a prickle in between his shoulder blades. Eyes snapping open, he arched off his bed…


	2. DragonetCeremony

ALRIGHT! Disclaimer! I do not own any Harry Potter characters!

I'd also like to give my thanks to my new beta! Aytheria! She's absolutly amazing! Thank you so much...

Without further ado...

The Dragon BaneChapter 2; The Dragonet

Pain. Unbelievable pain. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as he willed the pain to stop. Beads of sweat started to trickle down his face painfully and into his eyes. Confusion swept over him, his vision was being slowly clouded by red and agonizingly he raised his hand and wiped his eyes. Feeling the crunch of bones as pain rushed through his nerves.

Gasping he arched further off the bed, begging to any god who would listen to make the pain go away. Chocking back a sob, he rolled onto his stomach; pushing his back into a cat stretch he slowly felt his skin begin to tear at his shoulder blades. Finally he felt what ever was making his skin tear break free. Over whelmed with pain he watched his world go dark.

-0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning, Harry pushed back the comforters; grimacing when he recalled the horrid nightmare Voldemort must have sent him. Standing up, he teetered, losing balance and falling back on the bed. " What the-" He stopped as he looked at himself in his new mirror. A scream started to work its way out of his mouth; there was a striking daemon of some sort staring back at him.

Getting a hold of his terror, he examined the image noticing how it followed every movement that he made. Slowly he got back on his feet, teetering back again, but able to catch his balance before he fell. Walking closer to the mirror, a gasp escaped him as he noticed the all too familiar lightning bolt.

His body was perfectly shaped, not too muscular, but obviously very athletic and he had a beautiful bronze tan. His formerly messy black hair was still black, but cut short, he had dark, almost black emerald spikes, which were gleaming in the light. His face had lost its childish features, vanishing all the baby fat. Now he looked seductive and cunning. This effect was perfectly supported by his eyes. They were shrouded in mysteries. They seemed emerald green, just like they were before, but there was more. They gave the impression that the pupils were gleaming silver instead of black.

But what he noticed most was the dark black and green scales delicately placed on his forearms with gleaming spikes sticking menacingly out. His nails had lengthened to claws and seemed to have thickened, turning a light silver. Looking at his chest he noticed the fine trail of scales over his heart. Looking behind him he sighed, cursing whichever god: had done this to him.

He had wings and; not small cupid wings. No, he had large reptile wings that he thought resembled dragon wings. They were beautiful—if you liked the idea of having large wings. Each wing was probably 3.6meters (12ft) long, both dark and powerful looking with delicate trails of silver and green intertwined like vines near the bottom and top of the wings.

" O my god! O my god! O MY GOD! What the hell is happening to me!" Inhaling deeply he started clearing his mind/ Letting out a breath he glared at his image, wishing that it would just

A startled yelp escaped as his entire mirror suddenly disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. Turning around he sat back on his bed, resting his head on his knees, giving a groan when he heard a large knock. Still groaning he walked over to his door. Opening it, he frowned as another knock sounded in his room.

Turning to his window, he gasped. Hovering outside his window was a small dragon, only 5 meters long and 0.9 meters high. It had smooth, leathery, sliver skin without any scales. The dragon's eyes were multifaceted like a fly's, and as Harry watched the eyes of the dragon changed from a light blue to a dark red. Than Harry heard a rumbling in his mind, '_Open the door little one'. _Quickly Harry rushed the rest of the distance over to the window, spreading it wide to allow the dragon in.

It glided in, its silver skin reflecting rays of light around the room. Harry stared, admiring the beauty of the dragon before him. He noticed now that this dragon looked nothing like the ones that he faced during the Triwizard Tournament. Frowning, he tried to speak, only to have the dragons piercing eyes stare into his own.

"_You must have many questions; they will all be answered at the appropriate time and place. Now, I need you to gently take the amulet from around my neck, so we can quickly take our leave." _The dragon's voicewas husky and soft, like the wind blowing through the treetops, and yet Harry was reminded of a pack of wolves howling after a hunt

"Why should I trust you when I don't even know what you are, or where you will take me? So why should I go with you?" Harry asked, trying to stand tall and strong under the dragons scrutiny.

A low rumbling sounded in his mind, _'Young Harry, I do not have the right to explain what has occurred to you. But your other questions are simply answered. I am what you would call a Dragonet. Dragonets were bred to be able to deliver or summon people or objects. We are smaller than the average Dragon, making it harder to be detected in mortal lands. My name is Isil, and where I am taking you is Atlantis. Atlantis is where the Dragons have lived for over 1000 of years. You will be trained and educated there. That is all I can reveal to you.' _A low rumbling sounded in his mind

"The lost city of Atlantis? Are you serious?" Harry asked doubtfully. Seeing the Dragonet nod, he felt a large grin spread across his face, quickly he lunged towards Isil and 'gently' pulled the amulet off his long neck. "Now what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

Isil grinned as he saw Harry's eyes roll up into his head before crumpling to the ground, which seemed to split underneath him and suck him into a black vortex. Walking towards the black portal he glided into it, feeling it shut firmly behind him, before he continued down after Harry.

----------------------------------

"What were you thinking? Bringing him through a Cortex Portal?" And angry red haired women demanded of Isil. Menacing ginger eyes glared into the calm blue eyes of Isil.

_"I had no choice Garzian. If it wasn't necessary for Harry to be here quickly I would of used a less draining form of travelling. But as you know, the Elders said it was of utmost importance that he be here before the next night. And as you know the quickest way to travel is the Cortex Portal." __Isil replied calmly while staring back at Garzian. _

Giving a strained yell of frustration, she turned back to the young man sprawled uncomfortably on the marble ground. "Should we wake him?" She asked Isil through gritted teeth, watching his eyes shine with amusement. He nodded and she flicked her finger in the general direction of Harry.

Harry groaned, a hand coming up to his eyes, as he slowly opened them. "Oh god, did someone get the number on that lorry." he muttered, stretching out, his hands balled into fists as he straitened his body.

"It was no dream kit." Garzian said, stepping slightly over the tensing figure.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry exclaimed, jumping up, his wings folding around him slightly in a shield of sorts.

Glaring at the red haired women, he calculated his chances of wining a fight with this new figure. She was tall, taller than his 182 cm (6ft), with long, waist length fiery red hair, and eyes that matched it perfectly; she was heavily armed, with knives lining her bare legs and arms. She wore a black small band covering her breasts, and black shorts. The large shimmering pale red wings were draped around her shoulders like a cloak. Around her neck was an amulet similar to the one Isil had given him. It was crafted out of some type of black stone; it was showed into two wings folded around a crouched figure that was made out of a pure doeza stone.

Seeing his gaze on the amulet, she let out a small smile, "It is our people's symbol, a human with dragon blood, protecting him from everything that will be thrown back at him or her. There was a time when Draconian's lived among the mortal world, only a few could survive and prosper healthily. Others were enslaved, captured for experiments so they could breed us, or we were placed in cages to be looked upon. And many, because of their amazing beauty that surpassed even the Veelas,' they were captured and used for… pleasurable services. The dragons, our fathers and mothers, saved us and brought us here to Atlantis. It has become our sanctuary, and only the oldest of our kind remembers the days when we fell helplessly to humans." Garzian told him, a sad expression on her round face.

Harry stood dumbfounded as he fought the urge to hug the women before him, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter." He introduced himself, sticking his hand out to be shaken.

"Lady Garzian Tadoiaka Xibite Tibiael, Captain of the Guardians." She said, blue magic welling up in her fingers as she reached for his hand.

As she grasped his outstretched hand, he felt the blue magic attach it self to his core, familiarizing itself with him. Gasping, he jerked his hand away from her, "What the hell did you just do?" He screeched, trying to rid himself of this strange, but oddly comforting feeling.

"I'm simply introducing my self to you, Harry. Please calm down, I will explain my actions. Every time a Draconian meets another, we greet each other this way. It's been used for million of years with our people. It's a way to familiarize us with another. With this done, we will always know if that person is near, or is a threat to us." She explained. Turning around, she spread her wings. "Come, we need to get you to the elders. Isil will you give him a ride?" Before Isil answered she was soaring high into the fading light.

Harry turned around, just noticing the silver dragonet, "She wants you to give me a ride? You couldn't possibly be able to hold my weight!" Harry frowned, disbelieving.

"_You'd be surprised by how much I am able to carry. Hop on, and I'll take you to the elders. Unless you want to test out those wings?" _Isil said, prodding Harry's wings with his nose.

Harry cast an uncertain look at his wings, and then back at the small Dragonet that looked to weigh less then him. Giving a sigh he tried to flap his wings, nothing happened. Frowning Harry urged his wings to spread out. Immediately his wings were thrown back redundant until they were straight out.

"_What are you doing Harry? Look, I can carry you; it's what my kind are made for, you foolish boy! You just received your inheritance, you're not coordinated enough to fly yet!" _Isil shouted worriedly.

"I'm the youngest seeker in a century, and not to sound overconfident, but the best flyer in Hogwarts. If there's one thing I can do it'd be flying!" Harry said confidently, and to prove his point he crouched low and jumped, catching the wind in his wings. And for a moment the world seemed to slow down around them, as Harry soared higher in the setting sun.

Giving a triumphant grin, he angled his body; mentally thinking '_I'm flying, without a broom.' _Eyes widening, his breath caught as he plummeted towards the ground. Clenching his eyes shut he awaited for the impact to come.

'_Foolish boy! I told you, you're too young to be able to control your wings. Although you did rather well for your first flight, if you had kept your cool and stopped thinking about imprudent mortal ways I actually believe you would of succeeded' _Isil ranted as he shifted Harry to his other claw, '_Now what I want you to do is climb up in my back, right behind my wings. That a boy.' _Isil instructed Harry to slowly stand up and manoeuvre his body till he was comfortably sitting behind his wings.

"Did you see me Isil? I was actually flying, and without a broom no less! It was amazing! Next time I won't fall or loose my cool." Harry said proudly.

'_I'm sure. But honestly you did very well. The other children we have brought here took many years to be able to control their wings in such a… graceful manner._' Isil said tilting his head back to look into Harry's peculiar eyes.

"Others? And here I thought I was special." Harry sniffled, sighing dramatically. "But seriously, what do you mean by others?"

'_Others with Draconian blood, you heard what Garzian said while explaining the pendant's history. There were only a few families that could prosper in the mortal world. And every time one turns 16 we will obtain the child, and train him or her, and if the Draconian wish's they may return back to the mortal world, where very little time has passed. There are only a few families, and they are Potter, Malfoy, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Nott, Zabini, Wood, Black, Dumbledore, Flamel, and Evans. And have grown to be the most prestigious families in history, am I correct?'_

"Wait hold on? Are the other family's children going to be training with me?" Harry asked, horrified at that thought.

'_Yes, is that a problem?'_

"Yes, almost half of the names you listed are somewhat of my enemies. Do you know which ones will be present?"

'_I believe Zabini, Flamel, Black, and Malfoy.' _Harry groaned in despair.

"Black? Which Black?" Harry asked, only now realizing that Sirius left all the family fortune to him and his name.

"_I do not know. I only picked up you and that pompous blonde idiot. I remember picking up his father and mother yeas ago, such a change between each. His father is the nastiest person; I regret not leaving him to travel aimlessly in the Cortex Portal. And his mother Cissa, ahh what a beautiful lady, very prim and proper, but very sweet. But this fellow, Draco, was rather pleasant although rather full of himself, but I enjoyed his company. Now hold on, it's going to get bumpy.' _Isil said bringing his wings tightly to his body, and quickly diving down past the clouds that blocked Harry's view.

Clenching his eyes shut, he clung to Isil's neck tightly as his legs were swept up so they were flying as straight as Isil's body. Then he felt his legs quickly drop back onto Isil's shoulders. His eyes bulging out as they landed firmly on the ground, Harry rolled on onto cobblestone, and clutched his groin. _'Oh dear me, I should of warned up about that. Does it hurt much?' _A low rumble in Harry's head indicated that Isil was laughing at Harry's predicament.

"He did the same to me when we landed, I believe he gets aroused seeing people in pain. Creepy isn't it Potter?" A familiar aristocratic drawl sounded to Harry's right.

Harry jumped to his feet, turning around to face the owner of the voice, he froze, "_Malfoy?" _He asked incredibly. There standing before him was Draco Malfoy. He was topless, like Harry, but looked different, with his white blonde hair tied loosely at his nape, and silver and blue scales placed on his entire right side of his chest, his arms and temple were similarly covered.

"I haven't changed that much Potter, but you, you seem to have changed very much, and for the better good I might add." He said sneering, as he looked Harry up and down.

"How long have you been here Malfoy?"

"I just arrived, right before Isil took off for you."

'_And what were you doing to occupy your mind with?' _Isil inquired curiously.

Draco blushed, diverting his eyes to the left, as he mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that Malfoy?" Harry said, grinning at the sight of Draco Malfoy actually blushing.

"For your information I was trying to fly. Ruddy wings won't listen to me though, barely got off the ground before I came back down." Draco grumbled glaring at a laughing Harry and Isil. "Oh and I suppose you go your wings to work?" Draco sneered.

Harry puffed out his naked chest proudly, grinning from ear to ear, "Nearly. I was 20 meters' in the air before I lost my concentration. Bloody well thought about how it was amazing with out a broom, and I just dropped. Good thing Isil was here. Probably would have broken my neck if not." Harry grinned at Draco's frustrated look.

'_Do not be frustrated Draco. Many new Draconians do not fly until their third semester. Harry just had beginners luck. Do not feel discouraged' _Isil's soft voice whispered reassuringly through Draco's mind.

Draco's frown quickly turned into a soft smile. "Malfoy, are you- are you smiling?" Harry asked incredulously.

His smiled dropped instantly, shooting a glare Harry's way that would have made any fool with common sense run. Harry wasn't any fool, and he certainly didn't have common sense so he continued to gape open mouthed at the blond man in front of him. "I am capable of showing emotion. I just choose not to around people that could use the emotion against me. I will not be used." Malfoy said angrily, fluttering his wings in frustration he turned his back on Harry, stomping off onto a ledge not to far away.

Sighing Harry looked at Malfoy and back to Isil, who was shooting him a disapproving glare. Looking around Harry quickly made his way to where Draco Malfoy was standing coldly staring below him, as if glaring holes in the ground below would solve his problems.

"Look Malfoy, I didn't mean it that way. If I upset you than I apologize. I've just never seen you smile, it's a side that I have yet to see, but if you're willing, I would love to see more of it. Truce?" Harry asked, extending his arm to Draco Malfoys back, which slightly turned as he looked at the hand that was extended.

Draco turned around slowly, eyeing Harry back with suspicion. Looking deep into Harry's eyes, he smiled softly, reaching forward and grasping his hand, "My name is Draco Lexander Malfoy and it's an honour to meet you."

"The honours mine, Draco Malfoy." Smiling he released the other man's hand. "How long do you think we'll be here for?" Harry asked stepping closer to the ledge, looking down at what Draco was previously glaring at.

A gasp escaped his mouth, as he gazed upon a city made a beautiful white stone. The city was shaped in circles, each one surrounding the other, all circling a large palace. Harry studied the city, noticing how the building started to lack quality as the circles expanded. Each circle seemed to represent a different style of structural design, from high arches, to flat carved towers, gargoyles, or other animals, to the shabby old buildings of the outer circle.

"Beautiful isn't it Harry?"

Harry jumped up, spinning around to face Lady Garzian, "Wow, and don't do that, you nearly scared the shit out of me."

Laughing Lady Garzian replied, "We couldn't have that when you're about to enter the finest city of Atlantis, especially since you're representing your family name. And most will watch you more than the others because of your mother."

"My mother, what does any of this have to do with my mother?" Harry asked, confused.

"Many, many years ago, the Evans family decided to stay in the mortal world, to try and make their way there. Most of the Draconian's that did stay were forced to marry other magical beings, if they did not they would be erased from their family tree. The Evans family was an exception; Dargus Evans' youngest born son had married into non-magic mortals. If it weren't for the fact that Dargus Evans was the son of one of the most powerful Dragon Lords next to the King himself, they would have been exiled. Years later, Dargus Evans' father died, bringing him into the fold of the Dragon Lords. You, Harry Potter, are the next Dragon Lord in line for the Evans' family." Lady Garzian explained, laughing at Harry's horrified expression.

"You're not serious are you?" Harry asked, his voice breaking in between.

Smiling she nodded, "But enough of this, we have to get down to the city, I'm going to suggest flying, I'll carry Draco, while Isil will carry Harry." Grabbing Draco roughly by the arm she dragged him upward, "Don't be such a baby Draco, it's not like I'm going to drop you! Oh shit, opps!" She cried out as she released Draco's arm, a grin flying on to her face as she heard him yelping, diving downwards she fell in time with Draco, chatting to him about different topics.

Isil grinned, _'Poor boy, she's going to try and scare him all the way to the Inner Circle. Jump on Harry, and hold on, I think I'm in the mood for a race!"_

As Harry made himself comfortable and readied himself for the rough take off, he thought about what this summer would consist off, afraid of what would happen if he failed. Feeling the wind slam against his face, he tightened his legs around Isil. Raising his arms till they extending outward, he enjoyed the feeling of falling quickly having the wind rush through his arms and hair. Just before they were about to collide with the ground, Isil pulled out of the dive, soaring back up quickly to where Garzian held Draco tightly by his waist.

Harry grinned at her, "You want to race?" Feeling his heart begin to race at the amazing smile she gave him, he looked away hoping that she wouldn't notice his blush. He latched on to Isil as he began to gain speed, looking over to Garzian and Draco, he noticed that they too had picked up speed, enough speed to make them blur at the edges.

Heart beating fast, Harry watched as they started to near to the Inner Circle, frowning when he realised that he had not noticed passing the other 12 circles. As they started to descend into a lovely courtyard, he saw that there were other figures waiting. As they neared 400 meters he rolled off Isil, hearing the dragonet curse in his mind, telling Harry that he was fool, and a show off.

Diving forward, he watched as he sped up quicker, passing the others, as he reached 3m he extended his wings, grinning as he was jolted to a stop, and then slowly started to descend. Landing on his feet, he immediately lost his balance, and slammed forward onto one knee.

Clapping was heard as he felt the others land. "Congratulations, you have just succeeded in making a complete fool of your self, Lord Potter." A feminine voice said coldly, Harry froze as he felt anger start to surface, "Although it did bring him to his knees, get used to it _Lord _Potter you'll be spending much of your time down there." She said again, her voice was soft and steely, sending cold shivers down his spine.

Looking up Harry felt a low growl escape his throat as he glared at the back of a woman. A cold laugh sounded from her, "My, my, he even has the manners of a mortal" Turning around she glanced at the others, before breaking into a smile, "Lord Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lady Elyne of the family Temo, House Paren. I met your father when he was here, very charming young man, and your mother, absolutely delightful. I hope to see the same from you." Her voice softened as she turned around, walking towards Draco, she placed a small hand on his shoulder, leaning down to give a kiss on his temple.

As Harry stood up straight, he glared at the women; she was beautiful with long blonde hair, surrounding a pale heart shaped face, she had striking pearl coloured eyes, and rose coloured lips. _Sleeping beauty _Harry thought looking at her, he started laughing, drawing all eyes towards him, three curious, and one enraged.

"And what do you find funny _Lord _Potter?"

Harry shook his head, slowly coming down from his high, "Funny. No I find nothing funny. I find it _hilarious_ that you look exactly like someone out of a mortal fairy tale." Harry said, chuckling again as he thought of sleeping beauty.

"You think I look like a mortal? And how do you find it amusing? Do you think it's amusing Lord Malfoy?" Glancing at Draco, she scowled as he tried to hide a laugh but continued to fail.

She waited till everyone had finished laughing, "If you're done, follow me."

Lady Elyne strode over to an arch, crossing beneath it, Draco and Harry glanced at each other, before quickly jogging to catch up with her. Harry glanced back to Lady Garzian and Isil, who nodded before taking to the skies once more.

"We are now entering the University. It's called the Guild of Atlantis. The guards presence is a formality observed only when important visitors are expected at the Guild. You will rest here, clothes will be brought, you will then be called to the swearing of the summer intake of novices. "

Two guards stood at either side of the open University doors. They bowed stiffly as Lady Elyne lead Draco and Harry into the Entrance Hall.

Harry gasped as he entered the Entrance Hall; a thousand impossibly thin fragments of glass-like substance spouted from the floor, supporting stairs that spiralled gracefully up to the higher levels. Delicate threads of white marble wove between rails and stairs like the branches of a climbing vine.

They looked too fine to hold the weight of a man—and probably would be if they were not strengthened by magic. Continuing past the stairs, she led them through another arch, into a short corridor.

Entering a large wooden door, they were met with several people, Harry felt his mouth go dry at the site of them. As Harry looked at the people standing about, many of them seemed to be the same age as Harry, and despite the summer heat, they were dressed in layers of lavish clothing. The women were draped in elaborate gowns; the men wore long coats, the sleeves decorated with their house symbol. Looking closer, Harry caught his breath. Every seam was sewn with tiny glints of red, green, and blue stones. Huge gems were set into buttons of the long coats. Chains of precious metals looped around necks and wrists, and jewels sparkled on gloved hands.

Thinking back to his past, he looked at one man's long coat, and considered how easy it would be for him to divest him of his stone buttons. In his small room at number 4 Private Drive, he thought of the small-hinged blades for a task like that. _All it would take is an accidental collision, an apology, and a hasty retreat. He probably wouldn't even notice he'd been robbed until he got home. Holy shit… that women's bracelet she would never realize…_

Harry shook his head. _How do I expect to make friend with these people if all I can think of is how easy it would be to rob them?_ Yet he could not help smiling. Harry had been as skilled at picking pockets and locks as any of his childhood crew—except maybe Mullock—though he had stopped hanging around with Mullock and the old gang after his third year at Hogwarts, Harry had never forgotten the tricks of the trade.

"I feel rather underdressed." Draco told Harry as the neared the group. "You don't think that we will get clothes this nice, do you?"

"Probably not, everyone here looks like they belong here. Except maybe the three in the back, I think that's Zabini." Harry pointed over to a group of boys that wore black pants, and the same shirts, except in colour.

"Blaise!" Draco nearly shouted, quickly walking over to a tall, dark skinned boy with dark slanting eyes that seemed to have specks of mercury.

"Draco? Blimey what are you doing here? Father said that it would only be these two and I. When I inquired if you were to show, father said you Malfoys were too 'pure-blooded' to be Draconian." Blaise exclaimed, embracing Draco into a tight hug.

Letting go of Draco, he pushed him so he was holding him back at arm's length. "Well the transformation didn't do much, except intensify your build and looks more. You were really good looking before you received your inheritance, but now… I can't even think of words to describe you." Blaise said dramatically, swooning over Draco.

Draco smirked, looking over his friends shoulder, he regarded the other two with piercing stormy grey eyes. "Well Blaise, are you going to introduce me to the other two?"

Blaise glanced back at the two standing behind him uncertainly and then back to Draco, giving a fleet look at Harry, who was also standing behind Draco awkwardly. "I don't know; will you introduce me to your companion?"

Harry glanced at Blaise confused, "Zabini I don't believe we need an introduction, we have gone to the same school for six years." Harry hinted.

Blaise's eyes went wide, "Potter?" He asked, aghast. Looking Harry up in down, he slowly nodded to himself, "I can see it now, _Merlin _Potter the transformation did wonders on you! You look amazing! I pity the girls at Hogwarts when we get back; they are going to go wild when they see us." Blaise said gleefully, a strange predatory grin on his face.

"Blaise you're forgetting something." Draco said, inspecting the two behind Blaise.

"Oh! Right, the fellow in the yellow—ha that rhymes—is Agnus Flamel, and the one in the purple is Ceryni Black, your cousin Draco." Blaise pointed towards each one.

Looking at Ceryni Harry felt his blood run cold. Ceryni looked exactly like Sirius did, short black hair, tanned skin, and vibrant cobalt eyes. Pushing aside thoughts of Sirius he looked at Agnus Flamel who had short strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Excuse me Sirs, I've brought your ceremonial clothes." Announced a young girl in brown robes, she handed Draco and Harry each a set of

clothes.

Harry glanced around the room, looking for a place to change, seeing none he turned back to the girl, "Excuse me, but could you please show us a place to change?"

The girl looked confused, before an amused smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Sir, you are allowed to use magic to put your clothes on." She said softly. Seeing Harry and Draco's uncertainty, she chuckled before waving her hand slightly.

Harry panicked as he felt magic wash over him, trying to throw up a shield but was too late. Shield up, he looked around, trying to find the threat.

A slightly strained cough was heard as he turned around to find the servant girl looking at him, an amused smile on her face. "Sir, I have just switched your clothes, nothing harmful. Please lower your shield.

"Now, I'm also here to help you retract your wings. I'm going to place one hand on each of your temples, please don't resist me." She lifted her hands and touched both men's right temple.

At once Harry became aware of a person at the edge of his mind. He knew instantly that her name was Sonea. He understood at once that the wings were drawing strength from him that was not needed.

- _Look for this in your mind._

Something—a wordless thought—an instruction to search. He became aware of a place within himself that was both strange and familiar. As he focused on it, it became clearer. A great blinding sphere of light floating in darkness.

- _This is your magic; do you see in a corner that it is slowly draining out towards something in the dark? _

_This_ was his magic? He reached for it. Immediately white light flashed from the sphere. Pain laced through him, and somewhere in the distant he heard a voice scream out.

_-Don't try to reach it-not until I show you how. Now watch me…_

Sonea called his attention away. He followed her somewhere else, and she became aware of another sphere. Seeing Draco standing next to him he sighed in relief.

-_Observe._

He watched as, with a flexing of her will, she drew power from the sphere, shaped it and let it surround the entire sphere of magic, cutting off the power that was slowly draining.

-_Now you try._

Focusing on his own light, he willed a little of its energy to come forth. Magic surfaced in his mind. He had only to think of what he wanted to do with it and it was gone.

-_That's right, now do it again, but keep drawing until you have effectively cut off the draining energy._

His chest swelled as he took a deep breath and let it out. Drawing on his power once again, he began to shape it into a shield over and over again.

_-There it is done. Now what I want you to do is picture your wings in your mind. Now call them back. Call them back into the sphere. Good. Your wings are gone, for now. _

Opening his eyes, he felt the other occupants of the room staring at him. Going red, he turned around, facing the other three and Sonea.

"Well done Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy." She smiled at the two, each were occupied with looking over their shoulders where their wings once were.

Walking towards the door she turned around, "Excuse me, may I have your attention up front!" Waiting for all eyes to look at her, she smiled. "Now I want you to line up in front of me, Single file!" She cried out as the room's occupants rushed forward. "I am assigned to lead you to the Guildhall. Please follow me, and no rushing."

Harry, Draco, Ceryni, and Agnus stayed at the back, as the others fought for the front. They walked back the way they came, stopping by the winding stairs as Sonea instructed everyone to stay quite and calm. She led the way to the Guildhall, an ancient building protected and enclosed by an enormous room known as the great hall. Several people were outside the Guildhall doors.

Gathering his courage, Harry looked at the strangers and saw several faces quickly turn away. Since none of them would meet his gaze, he was able to examine them freely. Two families had black hair and pale skin. And one of the mothers was dressed in elegant green robes. The other held the hand of a thin girl who was gazing dreamily up at the glittering glass ceiling.

Three other families stood together, their short stature and reddish hair stood out immediately. They talked quietly amongst themselves, and occasionally a laugh would echo in the hall.

A pair of dark skinned couples waited in silence. Heavy gold talismans of some type of religion hung over the first father's purple robes, and both father and son had shaved off their hair. The second pair stood on the far side of the waiting families. The son's skin was a paler brown, hinting a mother of a different culture. The father, too, wore robes, but his were red and he wore no jewellery or talismans.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Harry turned to watch another grandly dressed trio of black hair and pale skin join the group. The boy sent a haughty look around the circle of people. As his eyes swept around the room they fell upon Draco, then slid the Harry.

He looked directly into Harry's eyes and a friendly smile curled the edges of his mouth. Surprised, Harry began to smile in reply, but as he did the boy's expression slowly twisted into a sneer. Harry could only stare in dismay.

They boy turned away dismissively, but not so quickly that Harry didn't catch a smile of smug satisfaction. He narrowed his eyes, and watched as the boy turned his attention to the other occupants.

A loud metallic clunk interrupted the social party. All heads turned to the Guildhall. A long tense silence followed, then excited whispers filled the air as the enormous doors began to swing outward. As the gap widened, a familiar golden glow flowed from within. The light came from thousands of tiny magical globes floating a few feet from the ceiling.

A robed figure strode forward to stand in the Guildhall doorway. He raised a hand and cleared his throat.

"The Guildhall welcomes you all, I am Lord Jerkin," he said. "The Acceptance Ceremony will now begin. Would the University entrants please form a line? They will enter first; parents will follow after and take seats on the floor level."

As the other entrants hurried forward, Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. Turning around, he looked down at Sonea.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." She reassured him.

He grinned in reply. "I'm not worried, Sonea."

"Ha!" She gave his shoulder a push. "Go on, then. Don't keep them waiting."

A small crowd had formed before the doors, the robed figure lips thinned. "Form a line, please."

As the entrants obeyed, he led them through the door. Once through the doors the high walls of the Guildhall surrounded them. The seats on either side were less than half full, yet it looked like everyone in Atlantis was there. Looking to his left, his eyes caught the cold gaze of an old woman.

Her lined face was set in a frown, and her eyes burned into his.

Dragging his gaze back to the floor, Harry felt his face heating. He realized with annoyance, that his hands were shaking. Was he going to himself tremble over the glare of an old woman? He schooled his face to what he hoped was a calm self-possession and let his eyes skin across the rows of faces…

…and nearly stumbled as all the strength drained from his knees. At the very centre of the Guildhall descended a large Emerald dragon from a large hole that Harry hadn't notice. He landed in between sets of high backed chairs.A black and mercury winged Draconian came slowly after and landed softly beside the Dragon.

Before he realized he was staring he was caught up in the eyes of the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Long black hair fell to her back in snaky locks that seemed to move around on their own accord. She was short compared to everyone else. Wearing a short black dress, with long bellowing sleeves with small designs, the back was open revealing her large wings.

The bottom of the dress ended five inches above her knees, long slits. Around her waist was a large sword, with small daggers and throwing stars. Hidden in thigh high boots were even more weapons.

Her piercing mercury eyes studied him, merging with his soul. Not realizing what was happening around him, he stood frozen as she calculated him.

When the robed man came to stand in front of the Dragon, she broke the connection, putting a hand on the Dragons leg.

"Today each of you will take the first step into becoming a Draconian of the Guild of Atlantis," he began, his voice stern. "As a novice you will be required to obey the rules of the University. By the Treaties that bind the Dragons and Draconian's, theses rules are endorsed by all rulers, and all Dragons and Draconian's are expected to enforce them. Even if you do not graduate, you are still expected to obey them." He paused, looking intently at the entrants. "To join the Guild you must take a vow, and that vow has four parts." Pausing again he took a deep breath.

"Firstly you must vow never to harm another Draconian or Dragon. Secondly, you must vow to obey the rules of the Guild. If you do not know these rules, make it your first task to learn them. Thirdly, you must vow to obey the orders of any Dragon or Draconian in the Guild, unless those orders involve breaking a law. And finally, you must vow that you will never use magic unless instructed by a Dragon or Draconian. _This is for your protection! _Do not perform any magic, unless you have been granted permission to do so by your teacher or guardian."

Pausing, his eyebrows rose at the silence of the room, it was devoid of any shuffling, shifting. "As tradition states, a Guild member may claim guardianship of a novice, to guide his or her training in the University." He turned to face the tiers behind him. "King Kryalian Akkarin, do you wish to lay claim guardianship of any of these entrants?"

'_I do not' _spoke a cool, dark voice through everyone's minds.

As Lord Jerkin asked the same question to the Draconian's behind King Kryalian, Harry shifted nervously. Jerkin turned back around to the audience, "Do any Draconian's wish to claim guardianship of any of these entrants?"

"I have made a selection, Lord Jerkin."

Harry turned to the other side of the hall, where a tall fair-haired man stood and walked to the centre.

"Lord Dieks, which entrant do wish to claim guardian ship?"

"Prosper, of the Family Ramada and the house of Serial. "

Nodding Lord Jerkin looked around once more, "Do any others wish to claim guardianship?"

Sonea, and three others stood forward. Sonea was the first to speak, "I have made a claim for Draco Malfoy. As his only living relative here in Atlantis."

Lord Jerkin nodded, looking at the two males, and one woman, stood forward. "I expect that you wish to lay claim on Ceryni Black, and Agnus

Flamel?" They nodded.

Nodding Lord Jerkin looked around once more, "Does anyone else wish to claim guardianship?"

"I do Lord Jerkin." A smooth cool voice sounded out.

Gasps were heard throughout the Guildhall. Excited whispers broke out; Lord Jerkin tried to call for attention. Finally he gave up, letting out a sigh.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he started counting, waiting for everyone to quiet.

Harry looked up as a low growl was heard. "Quiet!" The female's voice spoke out again. Harry looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

The hall became silent instantly. Lord Jerkin smiled, "Milady Merlin, to whom do you honour?"

"Harry Potter. Although he has living relatives, I believe that they are in the Isle for the summer. I will take the boys' guardianship until his Grandfather returns."

Harry snapped his head up, looking straight into the eyes of the women who had captivated him so.

"Would all who claim guardianship please come to the front."

The Guardians made their way to the front and waited as a young boy came forward, giving each a pendant.

"Would Garry please come forward?" Lord Jerkin said and one of the dark skinned boys rushed forward, bowed, and accepted the pendant that Lord Jerkin held towards him. As other entrants were called, and received their pendants, Harry became more nervous.

"Would Draco Malfoy come forward please?" Lord Jerkin said finally.

Draco rushed forward, stopping when he was confronted with Sonea.

"I herby take guardianship of you, Draco Malfoy. Your learning is my concern and task until your time here is up."

"I will obey you Lady Sonea." Draco murmured, accepting the pendant with a wide smile.

As the others were called and claimed, Harry started to dread being the last.

"Would Harry Potter come forward please?"

"I herby take guardianship of you, Harry Potter, Your learning is my concern and task until you graduate from the University or your time here is ended."

"I will obey you Milady Merlin." Harry cursed himself as his voice cracked. Accepting the pendant, and throwing it around his neck quickly.

* * *

HeY Just a little reminder to** REVIEW **

Plus heres just a small bit of the third chappy! It has not been edited yet... so don't mind the mistakes...

Chapter 3;

Beads of sweat slowly dropped down his face dropping to the ground between his hands. His muscles strained with the effort as he crouched silently of the tree branch, his legs were bent, his feet positioned on either side to the branch gripping the bark. Another bead of sweat traced a rivulet down his flushed cheeks before dripping off his chin.

His muscles tensed and quivered at the effort of keeping himself perfectly still, focusing on his surroundings. His eyes zoned on the brush bellow him. Slowly, painfully, awkwardly he began to bend his knees and elbows; he held his position for a silent count of 10, before hearing the nearly silent hiss of an arrow. Tension cut through his body, as he crouched further down, before springing off the branch.

...A/u So... what do you guys think? Anwya idea for new chapters will be accepted... I get writters block easily! aRG!

JADLYN


	3. Memories

**The Dragon Bane **

"I herby take guardianship of you, Harry Potter, Your learning is my concern and task until you graduate from the University or your time here is ended."

"I will obey you Milady Merlin." Harry cursed himself as his voice cracked. Accepting the pendant, and throwing it around his neck quickly.

Chapter 3;

EN: Right, I want to point out that no way in any shape or form was the long wait our wonderful author's fault. It was mine, I confess. I'm afraid I've been VERY busy lately with finals (evil, I tell you, EVIL) and it's been killing me. However, school's over, I'm free for about….4 days…oh joy, but I should have a LOT more free time now. So, I can guarantee you that this WILL NOT happen again….well, unless something bad happens. In which case it might.

But I digress; now I will let you all go and read this absolutely thrilling chapter. Check out the cool twist at the end!

Aytheria, Beta

**Chapter 3; Memories  
**

Beads of sweat dripped slowly down his face, dropping to the ground between his hands. His muscles strained with effort as he crouched silently on) the tree branch, his legs were bent, his feet positioned on either side of the branch, gripping the lightly Another bead of sweat traced a rivulet down his flushed cheeks before dripping off his chin.

His muscles tensed and quivered at the effort of keeping himself perfectly still, while he focused on his surroundings. His eyes zoned in on the brush bellow him. Slowly, painfully, he began to bend his knees and elbows; he held his position for a silent count of ten, before hearing the nearly silent hiss of an arrow. Tension cut through his body as he crouched further down, before springing off the branch.

As he dived towards the ground he cast wandless spells towards various spots around him where he could sense the virtually soundless breathing of an opponent. Extending his arms out, he effectively stopped his descent, then rolled back to his feet. He ran, straight into the thick coverage of the forest. As he ran he thought back to his partner, they weren't supposed to split up, but as usual Draco had decided to try to prove himself to the Draconian's, who believed that mortal-raised Draconians would never amount to anything. Spotting coverage in a small, vine covered wolf den, he cast his mind out, searching for his opponents. Sprinting to the den, he slid in, summoning gusts of wind to erase his previous footprints.

While waiting his mind wandered, and he found himself gazing into the forest watching as Draco approached, instead he saw another young man walking along the forest, with a slight frown on his face. The lad walked with an air of defiance; his body bore the marks of the obstacles he had endured. A yellow and black robed man walked along side of him…

_… "I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"_

_"No," said Cedric._

_He stepped over the spiders tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff house hadn't had in centuries._

_"Go on." Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every once of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided._

_"Both of us," Harry said._

_"You're on," He said. "Come here."_

_He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder, and helped Harry limp towards the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held out a hand over one of the Cups gleaming handles._

_"On three, right?" said Harry. " One-Two-Three!"_

_He and Cedric both grasped a handle._

_… " Kill the spare"_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavara!"_

_"Harry Potter"…_

… Harry jerked back to the present as he felt a small amount of dirt land on his shoulder. Glancing up he caught sight of Draco's boots. Snaking his arms around Draco's legs he gave a great pull and yanking a struggling Draco into the pit with him

"Draco, calm down!" Harry hissed into his ear..

"Harry, what the hell? You could of given me a small warning first!"

"Yeah, a warning that would be picked up by our opponents."

"Still you could have mind contacted me!" Draco sneered, shoving Harry away from him.

"Have you forgotten our teachings this quickly? We've been here for two years! Mind contact can be easily picked up by other Draconians!" Sighing, Harry mentally started to count.

"Why'd you take off like that Harry? You know we can't beat and pass this level without each other!" Draco said angrily.

"Me! You were the one who said you didn't need me before taking off!"

"That's only because you were being controlling!" Draco argued, leaning his back against the dirt wall.

Muttering, Harry pushed himself up on his elbows; glancing around the woods he spread his mind out, searching his surroundings for his adversaries, "Do you think we can leave, without being noticed?"

"Yes." Draco said shortly.

"Draco, we need to work together. And we need to be quick; I can already feel the other groups getting closer to the end. If we don't get to the ending first we're never going to live it down. Every single Draconian, knowingly or not, will look down upon us."

"Harry, they will even if we win."

"Yeah, but if we come in first we'll at least gain their respect!" Harry spat at him.

"Respect? When have you ever cared about respect? You're the Boy-who-lived! You already have the entire wizarding world's respect-"

"I didn't earn that though! It was gained because my mother sacrificed her life for me! If I could give up every once of respect the wizarding world has for me, to get my parents back I would—but I can't. At least here, I'm not thrown into a spot light for something I had no control over." Harry argued, hands gesturing wildly as he tried to express his feelings.

Sighing, Draco slid out of the den, carefully checking his surroundings, before turning back to Harry who was watching him warily. Moaning, he rubbed his face, "If you don't stop sitting there like an imbecile we're not going to win."

Jumping up, Harry grasped Draco's shoulder and a large smile crossed his face, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Two years have passed and you still haven't gained an ounce of maturity," muttering, Draco took off after Harry who was already swinging from tree to tree.

Quickly making his way through the trees Harry recalled the previous week when they had been given their mission…

_…"Come students. Lord Dair wishes to speak to you in the arena."_

_Harry stretched out over the branch he was lying in before rolling off and down five meters to the ground._

_"Harry could you get any more lazy?"_

_"Very much so." Replied Harry as he stretched his back out. Jumping to his feet, he started to follow the other students out of the garden, "Come on we're going to be late if you don't start moving that body of yours."_

_"When have you ever cared about us being late? I think you have fun making us late to our classes and then annoying the teachers to no end." Draco accused, scowling at the smirking man._

_"It's not my fault they get riled up so easily," explained Harry. Stopping outside of the tall dark doors he fixed his appearance, dusting off the grass and dirt stains on his uniform._

_"You still look absolutely ghastly."_

_Flicking Draco off, Harry pushed open the doors to the arena, only to be met with many sneering faces._

_"You're late boys—I hope you won't make a habit out of showing up late to important meetings that could very well determine your future." Lord Dair said, clasping his hands in front of him._

_Smirking Harry looked thoughtful, "Well…I haven't decided. I mean habits are hard to break."_

_"Just sit down Potter!"_

_"Yes sir!" Harry mocked saluted._

_"You are in your second year, and some your last year. Every two years into a student studies the Guild throws a tournament. The tournament starts of with a Trailing test. You will be blinded and taken to a remote area in the Dae Taurë. There you will have to locate and remove a fire wolf's tooth, and return back to the place you were dropped off where a rider will be waiting for you._

_"Your second task will be at the firing range—you will go through a series of archery and knife-throwing tests. Basically hit as many targets as you can; for those who can." He said, looking at Draco._

_Sneering, Harry and Draco both quickly attacked his mind before removing their presence without Lord Dair being able to determine who it was. Not expecting the sudden attack Lord Dair stumbled to the floor cursing. _

_Catching his balance he glared at Draco and Harry before continuing his speech. "The Third task is a obstacle course, you will be placed in the Dae Taurë and using the abilities you have gained from your studies you'll locate your way out of the Dae Taurë._

_"The forth task will be sparring; both physically and magically. Those who have been gifted with elements will be tested. Now go prepare your selves, the testing will begin in two days. Dismissed." _

_…Harry was deep with in Dae Taurë, searching for the traces of the Fire Wolves, he had dismissed many trails, some made by the Teachers, or others by other beasts._

_Frowning, he passed by a large boulder that looked suspiciously like the one he had already passed. Shrugging it off as just a coincidence, Harry marked the boulder and continued walking._

_Irritated about getting absolutely no wherein his challenge, Harry studied his surroundings. Dae Taurë was one of the most feared forests in Atlantis; one of the trickier ones too. Tall dark trees and trunks seven men wide-the branches thick enough to hold a cow-or too, the animals were vicious and wild, attacking anyone different from them. Large boulders that all looked the same… ' Is that…' sure enough the boulder had the mark he placed on it._

_Growling, Harry tugged at his hair in frustration, "I'm going in bloody circles!"_

_Sitting down heavily, Harry closed his eye as he focused on his magic. Opening his eyes he looked upon a sphere of light. A large smile formed on his face as his magic lashed out, dragging him into the sphere._

_Sitting in the middle, Harry let his magic out, spreading it across Dae Taurë as he searched for some trace of the Fire Wolves. He scowled as he reached a barrier that had been forcing him unknowingly to walk in circles. A vicious growl escaped his throat and he let his magic attack the shields. As he tore them down he thought of the asshole who had put them there. Grinning ruthlessly, he imagined the pain they were probably experiencing right now._

_As the barriers fell, he saw what he had been searching for: a small trail with large paw prints and a dear carcass. Smiling he looked around carefully, before dragging his mind back into his body. _

_"It'll take me at least two hours to reach the trail… in this form." Smirking, Harry touched his magic. As he did he felt his nails begin to grow longer, into claws, his teeth sharpen into fangs, ears lengthened into small points, scales spread out across his body and spikes formed on his arms._

_Stretching out, Harry swiftly began sprinting—what would take him two hours in his first form would take 20 minutes in his Draconian form._

_Careful not to make a sound, he followed the trail and found a hole at the base of a tree, covered with vines. Harry approached and listened, looking for signs of the fire wolves' presence. Not hearing a sound he approached, crawling inside as his vision automatically adapted to the dark. Biting his lip, he looked around, trying to find something to indicate where the wolves might have gone. A paw caught his attention, and seconds latter faint growling echoed throughout the cosy cavern—from all directions. Feeling his hair stand on end and his limbs go numb, Harry turned to face a pack of snarling Fire Wolves._

_"Shit" was his last thought before a vicious white wolf lunged at him. _

_Everything went in slow motion as Harry watched the Wolf lunge, fangs and claws bared. Eyes flashing silver, he quickly sidestepped the wolf, grabbing it by its large ears, before bringing it slamming to the ground, its neck bared in submission._

_A low growl escaped his throat as he fought with his dominant side to just rip this pathetic excuse for an Alpha apart. Raising his head to the rest of the pack, he was shocked to see them lower to the ground, tails between their legs. Slowly he squeezed the Alpha's neck hard enough to bring boiling blood to the surface which seared his hands_

_Gasping in pain, he rolled off, trying to rid his hand of the burning fluid. Bringing his hand up to his face; he was surprised to find a small ruin in between his thumb and forefinger. Red flames that seemed to move on their own surrounded the small ruin._

_Peeking out from under his bangs, he watched as each wolf came up to him. They bowed and from each of their mouths dropped a tooth. As each of the six wolves gave him a tooth, the blood began to form into a vibrant red metal, stringing the teeth into a small necklace._

_A charcoal coloured wolf trotted up to the necklace and grabbing it with its teeth, the wolf walked cautiously towards Harry._

_'Take it.' A soft female's voice fluttered through his mind._

_"Wow—you talk?"_

_'Yes. Take it, you have been chosen.' Raising her muzzle, she pressed the necklace into his hand, willing him to take it. _

_"Chosen? Chosen for what?" Harry replied, taking a step back._

_'By defeating our current Alpha, and claiming first blood, you been chosen to lead this pack, and you have accepted. If you had not accepted, the mark would have never appeared. Now take the necklace!' She growled out, tossing it towards Harry._

_Watching it fall in slow motion, Harry felt his hand come out automatically, his fingers wrapping around the cord. Hissing, Harry opened his hand, a gleaming white tooth tore into his skin. Pulling the necklace away, Harry inspected his hand, as he watched it heal over quickly he was surprised when it left a crescent in the middle of his hand._

_'Put it on.'_

_"Why? What does it symbolize?"_

_'It symbolizes that you are our Alpha; that you have been chosen to lead us.'_

_"Lead you? How do you expect me to be an Alpha? I'm not even a wolf!"_

_'Not a wolf? The figure I see standing before me is.'_

_"What? I'm a Draconian! Half Dragon, half mortal! I'm not a fire wolf!" _

_'So you think. You are a Draconian, but you were born with a wolf's spirit. And as a fire wolf—we only see a being's spirit, before we see what exactly they are…that was the reason why we attacked you. We only saw another Wolf invading our territory. It is rather rare that your spirit should be a wolf, rather than a dragon like most of your kind.'_

_Slipping the necklace over his head, it tightened until it fit snugly against his skin. Frowning he looked at the sky, "I have to go, I'll return. I don't know when, but I will."_

_"We will never be far. Wherever you go, we will be there. It won't matter if you go back to your own world, we will still be thereto help you.' She said, licking his hand. She stepped back as the other five licked his hand as well._

_The white wolf came to him and studied him with passive sapphire eyes. 'I may not be the Alpha wolf anymore, but that does not mean I will stop looking out for my—your pack.'  
"Good. I never expected you too. You're in charge while I'm gone." Harry said, kneeling down to his eye level._

_'Goodbye, we shall see each other soon, Wolfspeaker.'_

_Smiling, Harry turned and ran towards the fading sun. Instead of imagining the wind underneath his feet, he felt the wind slide in his fur and the soft ground underne_ath his paws.

* * *

Heres a lil teaser!

**Chapter 4: Tasks!**

"Draco, hurry up!"

"I'm running as fast as I bloody can!"

Harry let out a frustrated growl, suppressing the urge to turn around and pick him up. Slowing down Harry waited till Draco caught up.

" Merlin Harry, what happened to you? You never used to be this quick!"

Smirking Harry raised his hand to his new choker. He had charmed it to look like it only held one tooth, so the other Draconian's wouldn't get suspicious.

* * *


	4. Chaodyn

**

* * *

Dragon Bane**

**Disclaimer!- Alrighty, you know what needs to be said- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'd like to apologize AGAIN for the horrible timing, it took for ever to wirte this chapter, been so bussy with exams and everything, and my amazing beta took so much time out of schedule- she has classes all the time- so THANK YOU T?HANK YOU! ALrighty... **

** I'd also like to thank my AMAZING Beta **!Aytheria! absolutly amazing! I love her editing! So without further rambling from me... heres your fourth chapter!

**

* * *

**

LAST TIME!

The white wolf came to him and studied him with passive sapphire eyes. 'I may not be the Alpha wolf anymore, but that does not mean I will stop looking out for my—your pack.'  
"Good. I never expected you too. You're in charge while I'm gone." Harry said, kneeling down to his eye level.

'Goodbye, we shall see each other soon, Wolfspeaker.'

Smiling, Harry turned and ran towards the fading sun. Instead of imagining the wind underneath his feet, he felt the wind slide in his fur and the soft ground underneath his paws.

**Chapter 4; Expelled?**

Chapter 4; Expelled ?

"Draco, hurry up!"

"I'm running as fast as I bloody can!"

Harry let out a frustrated growl, suppressing the urge to turn around and pick Draco up. Stopping, Harry waited until Draco caught up.

"Merlin Harry, what happened to you? You never used to be this quick!   
Smirking Harry raised his hand to his new choker. He had charmed it to look like it only held on tooth, so the other Draconians wouldn't get suspicious.

"Draco you know how Sonea taught us how to use the Draconian abilities without transforming? Well using their speed is no different."

"Are you serious? Is that why it took you no time at all to retrieve that blasted Fire Wolf Tooth?"

"Yes. It's not against the rules, I looked it up." Harry stated proudly.

"You're such a nerd."

"No I'm not!" Harry said indignantly, running a hand through sweaty hair.

"What ever you say golden boy." Draco huffed out.

"We're almost there. Slow down a bit, catch your breath." Harry teased, coming to a walk.

"Shut up." Draco whined, but did as Harry said.

Glancing up to Draco, he suppressed chuckles as he watched his friend close his eyes and started to hum. This had always been Draco's way of reaching his magic core. Harry watch as Draco's breathing evened out; legs stopped their uncontrollable shaking.

Surprised that is it actually worked Harry stored that information for later. 'With the wolves and dragons' speed, I'll be unbeatable!' he grinned.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me about this before- I feel so refreshed!"

"I just never thought about it…" Harry muttered.

"Really? Anything you haven't thought about telling me but should…" Draco said, nudging Harry gently with his elbow.

Laughing, Harry's hand again raised to his new necklace. "Actually there is. But I can't tell you here, you never know who's listening."

Draco's fine blonde brow rose, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Does it have anything to do with the Fire Wolf's tooth you keep fingering?"

Harry's eyes shot up from where they where studying the ground, grinning he nodded, "How is it possible that we go from despising one another to knowing each other better than anyone else?"

Confused, Draco glanced at Harry, "How do you mean?"

"Well none of my other friends would have guessed that just because I was fingering it. Either way we may not have noticed it, but I was talking to Sonea the other day and she told me we act like we've known each other forever. It was after the feast, and she kept looking at us weirdly, because we were taking the foods we liked, and giving the foods we disliked or how ever she phrased it, said it looked like we were twins, or something."

"True, but you have to admit your other friends are spineless, stupid, uninteresting Gryffindors. It's only natural that you would find a better friend with someone who is smart, interesting, and, might I add, a very dashing sly Slytherin."

"Draco, I'm a Gryffindor." Harry countered.

"You're a Gryffindor on the outside and a Slytherin on the inside. How else would you have survived everything you've been through without going insane?"

"Uhh, talent, luck? I don't know, but I'm no Slytherin"

"Harry there's no point in arguing, you're a power hungry Slytherin! The sorting hat wanted you to go in Slytherin, you said so yourself! You speak Parseltongue, are very resourceful, have lots of determination and a disregard for the rules. You're also cunning, have a lot of ambition, and your linage is as pure as they come! You have no muggle linage what so ever—remember the Evans were Draconian!"

"Draco…" Harry whined, "I'm a Gryffindor, I have courage, determination and strength of the heart," Harry recited the sorting hats words, " I'm daring and brave-"

"Yes, as well as stupid, and you always seem to rush into things without thinking it through…yes I saw that when we were at Hogwarts. But I've gotten to know you—hell you could even say you're my best friend—and you're a Slytherin. Even your second animagus form is a serpent!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"The hell it doesn't. Harry just admit it, you're a Slytherin! Being a Slytherin is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I'm not ashamed of who I am-" Harry was cut off by a loud roar.

Without thinking Harry's magic reacted, creating a spear and deflecting the red beams. Hearing Draco cry out, he turned to see him lying unconscious on the ground blood weeping from a wound on his back "Draco…" He growled out, glaring at the two _chaodyn_.

Spear in hand Harry faced the two _chaodyn_. His only emotion was anger—a fiery, raging fury that burned up his fear. He was within sight of his goal. The last challenge gate was visible on the other side of the field.

_Chaodyn_ are deadly foes. Bred from the insane magic of the Dae Taurë, the sharp giant insect like creatures are very skilled in the use of all weapons. Tall as a man, with a hard black-shelled body they have bulging eyes, four arms, and two powerful back legs. In order to kill one you have to hit it directly in the heart, thus destroying it. If it lives, for even a second, it will cause a drop of its own blood to spring into a copy of itself, and the two of the whole and undamaged will continue to fight.

Harry faced two of these, and he had only his rune spear made of his own magic, and a hunting knife. If his weapons didn't hit their mark he would face four _chaodyn_. If he missed again he would face eight. 'I can't win.'

The two _chaodyn_ were moving, one drifting to Harry's right, the other to his left. When he attacked one the other would strike him from behind, Harry's only chance would be to kill the first with his spear, and then turn and fight the other with his knife.

Angered beyond rational thought, Harry called on a lifetime of fear and despair and used the strength of his rage and frustration to power his throw. The spear flew from his hand; he shouted after it the rune calls that would send it flying swift and straight to his enemy. Harry's aim was good; the spear tore through the insect's black skin, the _chaodyn_ fell dead before it hit the ground.

A flash of pain shot through Harry body. Gasping in agony, he wrenched himself to the side and whirled to face the other _chaodyn_ whose broad sword was covered in Harry's blood. Harry's spear was gone. It was hunting knife against broadsword. Harry could either run under the _chaodyn's_ guard, striking directly in the heart, or risk a throw. The _chaodyn_, realizing Harry's predicament, swung it's huge broadsword, aiming to take Harry's arm off. Harry, seeing the blow coming, dodged clumsily, turning to meet it with his shoulder. The blade sank deep, into his bone.

The _chaodyn_ fell back, recovering, getting itself into position for the next strike. Harry gripped his knife and fought to see through a red haze that was blurring his vision. He didn't care about his life anymore. His hatred had gained control. The _chaodyn_ lifted his blade again, preparing to launch another brutal attack. Calm with despair, lost in a stupor that was not entirely insincere, Harry waited.

The insect arm swung back and at the same moment fiery shapes launched themselves straight at the _chaodyn_. Confused by the sudden attack, the _chaodyn_ glanced away from Harry to see what was coming at it. Harry herd pain filled yelps. He didn't notice the _chaodyn_ had lowered its arm to strike at the new threat. Harry aimed his dagger straight for the heart.

The _chaodyn_ saw his knife, and tried to recover, but Harry was too close. The insect like creature's sword sliced Harry's side, glancing off his ribs. Harry never felt it. He drove his knife deep into the _chaodyn's_ chest with such force that both toppled over backward and crashed to the ground.

Rolling off the body of the _chaodyn_, Harry didn't even bother to stand. The _chaodyn_ was dead. With the amount of blood he had lost he would soon follow. Harry lay on the ground and let his life seep out of his body. He could have tried to heal himself, but that would require effort, movement, and more pain. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He yawned, feeling sleepy.

A low whining sound caused him to open his eyes, not so much out of fear as in irritation that he wasn't going to be allowed to die in peace. Turning his head slightly he saw the Fire Wolves. The female wolf that had presented him with his necklace was crouched on her belly, head between her paws. Seeing Harry looking at her, she whined again and, dragging herself forward, made an attempt to lick his hand. It was then that Harry realized that she was injured.

Blood flowed from a deep gash in the animal's body. Harry recalled vaguely hearing her cry and the whimper when she fell. She was staring at him hopefully, 'Harry get up! You need to heal yourself!'

"Just let me be—let him take charge." He groaned, pointing to the white wolf.

'If you do not heal yourself, your friend will die! Not only will he but countless others will. Don't you understand? You're our only hope! If Voldemort gains control of the mortal world, what will stop him from coming here?'

"Draco? He lives?" Harry said, craning his neck to try to get a look at him.

'Barely. He will die shortly if you do not do anything.' Sadly, she licked his hand, nudging him gently.

"I won't have the energy to heal both of us. Can't you heal him?" Harry asked hopefully.

'We can only heal our own kind, and you, now that you're the alpha.' The white wolf replied, lying down beside the female wolf and attempting to lick her wounds clean.

"Heal me then, so I can heal Draco!" Harry shouted desperately.

The white wolf looked at him silently, 'You need to accept the intrusion of our magic, if not it will not work if you don't. Relax.' He instructed. As Harry complied, he sent out waves after waves of fire that surrounded Harry. The flames slowly attached themselves to his body, mostly where the injuries were; slowly Harry felt his body start to heal, his magical core sucking greedily on the fire's magic and regenerating itself.

Slowly the flames started to seep back into the glowing white wolf. Harry carefully sat up; feeling small aches in his body. Stretching quickly, he jumped to his feet and instantly swayed. Two large red wolves quickly supported him. Curling his fist into their mane Harry slowly made his way over to where Draco lay.

"Oh Merlin Draco" Harry breathed, dropping to his knees, tears prickling his eyes. Quickly wiping them away, Harry laid his hand over Draco's back. " Please live—oh Merlin please live…"

Silent tears made their way down Harry's face as his hands clutched Draco's cloak, tearing it aside and revealing long gashes down his back. Placing his hand on the wound, Harry slowly started to hum, his voice scratchy and coarse. A small green globe formed, spreading out into Draco's body, replenishing his magic's stores and as he raised his hand a small healing circle formed.

A small moan came from Draco as he flipped himself around to his back. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he saw the pack of Fire Wolves. "Harry, were surrounded." He whispered weakly.

"Shhh…Draco lie down," Harry gently pushed him back on to the grass.

"Lie down? Fire Wolves Harry surrounds us. Fire Wolves!" Draco snapped hysterically.

"They're friends, you wanted to know the reason why I've changed physically and magically, it's all them. I—uh, well I defeated their last Alpha, so traditions say that I am now their Alpha? Does that make sense?" Harry asked meekly.

"What? You're a what? What are their names?" He enquired, amazed.

Opening his mouth to answer he stood still, face blank, before turning to the pack, "Uhh…yeah what are your names?"

The white wolf stepped foreword first 'my name is Estus. The charcoal female wolf,' he gestured to her with a flick of his tail, 'is Comis. The others do not have an name, you may call them brother or sister.'

Nodding, Harry turned back to Draco, shrugging slightly at his amazed face, "You're really something special aren't you?"

Scowling, Harry grabbed Draco by his arm, gently dragging him to a standing position. "Let's go, we only have a yard before to the challenges gates, then where done! Let's go before somebody comes."

Limping, they walked supporting each other with the help of Harry's new acquaintances to the final challenges gates. Stopping to catch their breath, Harry stood and looked straight into Draco's eyes, a hard serious gleam to them.

"If you ever, and I mean ever do something as stupid as what you did, I'll kill you myself! Understood?" Harry growled out and without realizing, letting his fangs lengthen and his claws form.

"Wow—calm the hell down Harry! It's not like I did anything to provoke them! I didn't even realize they were there till I got hit with those blasted cutting hexes!" Draco glared defensively at Harry. "And why do you care anyway? It's not like you and me are brother bonded! So lay off will ya, I already got one over protective guardian!"

"Sonea has every right to be over protective of you—you're a walking disaster!"

"Me? Harry, have you looked at your life? You're the one facing death multiple times in one year!" Draco shouted, his own fangs and claws forming.

Sighing, Harry looked at Draco again, "Draco, I don't mean to be like this. It's just that you're one of my best friends and I just can't loose another person in my life that I care about."

Silence spread between the two as they continued on to the gate. As they reached the swirling silver gate Harry stopped Draco, pulling him into a brief hug, "Draco, I've actually been meaning to ask you, have been for quite some time since about a month really…"

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at the ground, "Will you be my bond brother?"

Glancing up to see Draco's shocked expression, Harry continued "Just because we'll be leaving soon and everything will turn back to the way it used to be—you being the old mean you and me being stupid and rushing into things—and well, I guess I don't really want to break all the connections we have. If you really don't want to, I understand, I mean, I am a disaster in the waiting. You'll mostly likely get into a lot of trouble with me and we…"

"Harry you're rambling." Draco stated, his arms crossed over his chest. Exhaling noisily, he rubbed his dirt stained face, "Harry if you're worried we'll stop talking and what not, we won't. But," watching Harry's face fall, he gave him a small smile, "But I actually think doing a brother bond won't be such a bad idea."

Harry's eyes flew open; a dazzling smile flew across his bloody face, "Really Draco?" Seeing Draco nod, Harry grinned triumphantly.

'If you two are quite finished I think we should make our leave.' Estus's deep voice rung out cutting through Harry's excitement.

"Alright, alright. Are you guys coming with us?" Harry asked, annoyed.

'Yes, Estus and I will, the others will stay here to guard our den.' Comis said, coming up to Harry's side to take the other's wolf's place.

Frowning in concern, Harry glanced at her, "Will you be okay to travel? You were pretty banged up back there."

'I'll be fine. One of our brothers healed me while you healed your brother. Now let's go.'

Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced at his soon to be blood brother, grinned, and walked through the gate…

…Only to be met with fully armoured Draconian guards. Throughout the room Harry received dangerous glares.

"Harry Potter you are hereby charged and expelled from the tournaments; from Atlantis, for cheating during examinations."

"Cheating? When have I cheated?" Harry asked, horrified.

"You have used improper use of magic, you are excepted to leave this realm in 11 days time."

* * *

OoO Sorry for the cliffy! I was going to add a lil bit of the next chapter, but why would an author do that! Makes sure the readers comes back for some more! Mowhaha... sorry I'm a bit off today.. 

So stay around for the next chappy... you get to see why the story is called Dragon Bane, but not what it has to do with it... yet. And we introduce Harrys guardian once again! So well hope you enjoyed

You know what to do! REVIEW!

* * *


	5. The Hyozan

**The Dragon Bane**

**Disclaimer**- Hey Readers, alright Harry Potter is not mine sadly, and the Hyozan- it's from a Japanese book I have read last week, and so is the ritual, I have big plans for it in the future, so... please don't be mad becasue I used someone else's bonding thingy.

Alright I'd also like to thank my amazingly talented, and very patient Betta, Aytheria, she's helped me so much in the last five chapters. She's put up with my horrible gramamar, which I can't thank her enough for! So Anyway another THANK YOU! And here's the chapter!

**Last Time:**

"Harry Potter you are hereby charged and expelled from the tournaments; from Atlantis, for cheating during examinations."

"Cheating? When have I cheated?" Harry asked, horrified.

"You have used improper use of magic, you are excepted to leave this realm in 11 days time."

**Chapter 5: The Hyozan**

Chapter 5:

"What are you talking about? What improper use of magic? I followed all of the rules very, very carefully." Harry's voice cracked slightly as he fought down the panic that was trying to envelope him.

"You are not fully Draconian now that you have accepted adoption by a different race, thus you have gained their abilities. That Potter, is against the rules." Lady Elyne commented as she stepped forward, a slight triumphant smirk on his face.

"What? No it isn't. If it were, Lady Elyne, I would not be here. I have a portion of Veela blood in me, yet you are not charging me—hell you even knew about it." Draco cried out in outrage.

"Lord Malfoy that is a different subject."

"Different subject? They're both the same! I have been adopted by another race as well, a race that affects my abilities much more than a Fire Wolf abilities will to Harry!"

"Lord Malfoy, control yourself, before you are controlled for you!" Lady Elyne snarled, her fangs forming, "You came into your Veela inheritance before you came into your Draconian inheritance. That, Lord Malfoy, is a different matter."

"But-"

"Draco, stop." Harry commanded gently. Stepping forward to the head guard, he bowed slightly, "I'll be gone before the 11 days are up."

Harry slowly walked out of the stadium, eyes fixed on the cobbled street, never realizing a pair of cold, calculating mercury orbs following him. Leaving behind the shouts of rage and accusation, he turned the first corner before breaking into a run. Buildings flew by him as he called forth both Draconian and Fire Wolf, merging them together. Finally he reached a cliff over looking an ocean, jumping, he dived down towards the water, releasing his wings to catch him.

* * *

Sonea charged forward into the mass of shouting people, scowling as Draconian after Draconian blocked her way. Finally she reached the side were a shadowed, hooded figure stood.

"Do something! You know it's not against the rules to have blood mix," She snarled, pulling the figure into a nearby alley.

"It is not my place, Sonea." A cold voice said, turning around to walk away.

"The hell it's not! He's your charge Merl! If it's not your place then whose is it!" She whispered in outrage, grabbing Merl's arm as she turned to go, "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Wrenching her arm away, Merl turned around, her cloak billowing out to reveal a beautiful, pale face surrounded by thick dark hair, "You will remember to whom you address yourself, Lady Sonea." Merl growled, her fangs barred in challenge.

Cowering slightly, Sonea stepped back, almost in a crouching position, before she remember why she was there in the first place, "Merl, I meant no disrespect, but—you have to understand. I know Harry, he's like family now. I can't—I won't loose him. You know he's innocent, there are no clauses saying it is against the rules to have other specie's abilities."

Sighing, Merl pushed back her hood till it fell to her shoulders, "Sonea, I can't do anything, it's not my place. As his Guardian I am at fault here. The elders will never admit it because of who I am. Fire Wolves are one of the most powerful species out there next to Draconians and Dragons. Having a mix between the two is against the clauses. It will create a new type of species. More powerful than our own."

"Merl, but you and Akkarin are-" before she was silenced with a look from Merl.

"Quiet, you never know who's listening. My brother and I might be accepted as rulers, but not many like to be reminded of it." She heaved a sigh, running a hand through her thick, black hair.

"Sorry, I know being reminded of the past still hurts." Sonea whispered, resting a hand on her friend.

"It's alright. Sonea, please, you have to understand, I can't help Lord Potter. It's not my place, I am not a family member so it would be futile; it would also bring up unwanted information."

Sonea looked down as she felt tears slowly fall, "Merl you have to least try something—talk to your brother! Your father." She said desperately as a sob racked her body. Looking into her friend's eyes she sobbed out one final word before breaking down completely, "Please." Collapsing to the ground, she rested her head in her hands.

"Sonea," Merl said uncertainly, "You know I can't. My brother and I don't have any say as of late. Akkarin might be king, but the elders command and decide everything. Akkarin has no say, and I, as his sister, have even less."

"When Harry and Draco leave—Draco will not stay here if Harry does not—I will leave as well. If this is how Atlantis is going to be, I want nothing to do with it."

"Don't say that Sonea, Atlantis is a good place to live. Draconians are accepted for who and what they are, not like in the mortal world."

"If we can't accept different, new species then Atlantis is no different from the mortal world."

"Don't say that. You weren't around when the mortals enslaved us, captured us for experiments, for breeding, or threw us into horrible cages so the mortals could look upon us. You weren't there when we were captured to be nothing more than commons whores. You should never, ever say that. Atlantis is one the best things your ancestors did and you should feel privileged to be able to walk the streets without fears of being beaten, raped, and enslaved." Merl snarled out.

Sonea looked up, eyes clouded with tears, "You were there weren't you? But—I thought, you only showed up 90 years ago!" she said, confused.

"My brother and I were severely injured during a raid during those—unfortunate times. We were placed into a Sangre de Draco, to wait there while our bodies and magic restored themselves—only to come out if one of our mates came of age—as you saw all those years ago when my brother claimed Marxian." Merl admitted, helping Sonea slowly to her feet.

"If you so wish to find justice find Dargus Evans, Lord Potter's last remaining relative."

"Lord Dargus? He's Harry's forefather? But they're so different!"

"They're not as different as you seem to think. I knew Dargus when we were younger; he was the only one to accept Akkarin and I without any ulterior motives'. Dargus is one of the best Draconians I know. I would give my life for him in a heartbeat."

"But Lord Dargus Evans is so—so cruel! Some of the things he's done…I've heard that his men go crazy with guilt."

"Sonea, Dargus Evans is an amazing Draconian, he's lived through so much. When we were younger," She took a deep breath, "Dargus and I were captured for crimes we didn't commit. They took us, and—and using these chemicals—injected them into Dargus. Dargus…he was horrified with himself. He kept trying to help me, but we were caged, he tried so hard, but…" she trailed off, her eyes shutting, trying to ward off unwanted memories.

"Chemicals? What type?" Sonea asked breathlessly.

"Breeding chemicals."

"What? But you're—you're an heir to the throne!"

"Things like that don't matter to humans." Merlin looked away from the shocked form. "Do you really want to leave Atlantis to go back to a place where they treat Draconians like slaves?"

"Merl, you're living in the past. Harry, Draco, and all of my other charges have all said Draconians are nothing more than a myth to the mortals."

Ignoring Sonea's comment, she continued on, "Dargus, Akkarin and I grew up surrounded by the war. By the time I had turned 15 we had started a rebel group called Dragon Bane. It seemed fitting you know? Dragon and Draconians were being hunted, so we turned around and hunted the hunters—if that makes sense. We at first chose a different name, but it was too obvious of who—what we were. So we decided Dragon Bane would be better, we made it seem that we were hunters—we were but in a different way than the mortals thought." Merlin explained, laughing bitterly, "We were merciless; any human that had any sort of negative vibe around them or was caught hurting one of our own…we destroyed." Her eyes glowed in the fading sunlight, entrancing Sonea.

"Then you were no different from the humans!" Sonea said defensively, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"No different? Did you know that I knew the very first Potter? His name was Damian, the nicest Draconian I had ever met. He was the fourth member of Dragon Bane. He and his wife, Serenity, his twin sons, Dorian and Damon—lets put it this way—we never took a child's life. Dorian was lucky that I was there in time to save him. Damon suffered rape, torture, removal of his wings, and the most disgusting them that I have ever seen," She paused, exhaling shakily, "they skinned him."

"They what?" Sonea asked, horrified, but before she could ask another question a loud rumble interrupted her.

'Merlin, I've been looking everywhere for you!' Akkarin said coldly, landing softly on the ground.

"Obviously not everywhere brother. I've been here for at least half of the day."

_'Is that so? I sent troops out looking for you. I had thought you had disobeyed the elders and travelled into Dae Taurë once again._' His wings ruffled slightly in irritation.

"Why, brother, would I go out of my way to disobey a direct order from the elders?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

_'If you had not, I would be worried about you. I heard about your charge, Harry isn't it?'_

"Lord Harry Potter milord." Sonea spoke, bowing her head as his dark cobalt eyes turned to her.

'_Potter? Descendent of Damian Potter'_ His voice was strong but you could sense the deep sadness that the name brought forward.

"The one and only Milord, if I'm not mistake either, he is quite famous in the mortal realm." Sonea informed her king.

'_Yes I've heard of the Boy-Who-Lived. Shame that he has to be exiled, isn't it? I would have loved to meet the last line of Damian Potter.'_

"Aye it is, considering he plays as very large roll in a very old prophesy, big brother."

'_You're not talking about The Prophesy?' _He seemed to hold his breath as he gazed intently at her, _'tell me you're joking Merlin.'_

"I'm sorry Akkarin, it's true. It's why I claimed guardianship over him, even if it was for a short time. He needs all the protection and knowledge he can get."

Sonea stood dumbfound, confused at what they were speaking of, "Merl, are you the one who gave him those rare tomes? With charms compelling Harry to read them, and absorb their knowledge?"

Merlin smirked slightly and nodded her head, "Aye, I'm surprised you noticed really. Egan must have been a really good guardian for you. Besides those spells I also personally crafted his pendant." Pausing, she looked to her brother, "Now Akkarin, what should we do about Potter?"

_'I do not know. What I do know is that he has more than one part to play—not just in Atlantis but also in the mortal realm.'_ Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes.

Watching the large dragon's eyes move was very disturbing, shining scales reflected the now rising moon. Finally a snort came from the large emerald dragon and fire erupted from his nose, charring the ground. Opening his eyes, he gazed high into the sky.

'_I will talk to the elders, in the mean time Merlin, Sonea, you will follow him into his world, make sure he is not severely harmed. Merlin you will befriend the enemy, make sure Albus Dumbledore knows where our true alliance lies. Sonea I believe Hogwarts is looking for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, apply for the position. After that we leave it to fate.'_

"You cannot leave everything to Fate, brother. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand." Merlin huffed out; the cloak fell from her shoulders. Catching it before it crumpled to the ground she turned to Sonea, "You know where my rooms lie. Please return this to them. My brother and I have much to discuss."

Grabbing the cloak from Merlin, she watched in fascination as a pair of beautiful black and mercury wings sprouted from her back, and before Sonea knew it, she was watching the two most powerful Draconians take flight. Silently she watches the two fly high in the moonlit sky before she too turned and started to walk…

* * *

"Harry! Will you hold on for one second?" Draco shouted over the roaring wind as he forced himself to fly faster.

Finally catching up, Draco jerked Harry to a stop and turned him to around to face him, "God Harry, what's with you? Why would you just give in like that?" Draco snapped out.

"What else was I supposed to do? Scream and yell, throw things?" Harry snapped back.

"At least it would have been something! Harry you can't just give up like that!"

Sighing, Harry turned slightly, before slowly making his way to the island below him. Landing softly in the sand, Harry waited till he heard Draco's soft landing.

"Draco, you don't understand, we were supposed to leave in four days. I wasn't planning on coming back, so what's the point of fighting over something that doesn't affect me at all?"

"Didn't think you were coming back? Not even a month ago you were talking about coming back after the war was over."

"That was a month ago." Harry sighed, tilting his head toward the moon. "Who knows what's going to happen during the war." He exhaled noisily, running a hand through his hair.

"Harry what are you trying to say?" Draco asked cautiously, afraid of Harry's answer.

"I'm just saying that I shouldn't look towards a future that might not even be there, when now might be all I have left."

Crumpling to the ground, Draco sprawled out, his wings shimmering out of existence before his back hit the ground. Moaning, his rubbed his face, "Why Harry? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you with nonsense." Harry explained, lying down beside his silver haired friend.

The two laid there in silence until the sun started to rise, content with just sitting and enjoying the others company. Finally, as the first bird stated to sing, Harry stretched,

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Draco announced proudly.

"Well then how can you be certain to find them? And if you do finally find them, are they really the one for you or do you only think they are? And what happens if the person you're supposed to be with never appears, or she does, but you're too distracted to notice?"

"You learn to pay attention" Draco said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Then let's say God puts two people on Earth and they are lucky enough to find one another. But one of them gets hit by lightning. Well then what? Is that it? Or, perhaps, you meet someone new and mate all over again. Is that the lady you're supposed to be with or was it the first? And if so, when the two of them were walking side by side were they both the one for you and you just happened to meet the first one first or was the second supposed to be first? And is everything just chance or are some things meant to be?"

"You can't leave everything to fate, Harry. She's busy, sometimes you need to give her a hand."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to be my bond brother?"

"Yes, I already said I would didn't I?" Draco drawled out, sitting up and draping his arms over his knees.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do it now?"

"Sure, do we need anything for it?" Draco questioned.

"Just our magic. Face me." Harry instructed, "Alright what do you want our bonding symbol to look like, and where do you want it?"

"Symbol? There going to be a symbol?"

"Well, you could always use a long slice, that scars and I know how you get over anything that blemishes your skin, so I thought a small silver—or whatever colour you want—someplace on our bodies would be fine."

"Yeah I suppose, it's better than a scar at least." Draco admitted.

"I don't care, whatever suites you best. Now about that symbol…"

"Oh right, what about an Ouroboros. You know the circular serpent biting its own tail?"

"Yeah, but what's the symbolism and importance it has towards us?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it represents eternity and the circle of life."

"What about a Hyozan?" Harry suggested quietly.

"A Hyozan? Those are gangster symbols Harry, we don't—we won't work for any gangster."

"No, haven't you ever heard of Hyozan Reckoners? We work for our self, and look after our own. When I lived with my relatives, I was in a group called Nobles Bane,"

"Yes, you've mentioned. It was a gang of thieves wasn't it?"

"Err, yes. I guess you could call it that. Well we formed a Hyozan, it was a Wolf, behind it was a large rune. It didn't have any magical properties, but it still bound us together like nothing else." Harry sighed, thinking of the group's leader, Mullock.

"Well, Harry, if you really want to bound bind us by a Hyozan I don't mind, but isn't it non-magical?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, actually it originated from the Japanese magical community, but muggle gangs started to use the idea of Hyozans but without a spirit—or Kami —and that's how most started to think it was only a muggle thing. You perform the ritual the same, but push magic towards the other, to form a link of sorts." Harry explained, idly drawing different pictures and runes in the sand. As he went to erase his last one, Draco's hand shot forward stopping him.

"That one, the triangle" He said, pointing towards a triangle, "The lines are a bit jagged but I guess we can fix them up or something."

"It's not a triangle it an iceberg." pointing towards a rune in the background, Harry smiled triumphantly, "See, there's a Kami and everything. An iceberg represents hidden strength; attack the tip, and the rest of the gang, or brother in our case surfaces to take revenge. Now that you know all that, do you want this one?" Harry inquired, out lining the picture slowly with one finger.

"Yes, positive, but what's the spirit behind it?"

"Well, I put a wolf down because it's my first animagus form, what about a leopard for your one? We can place them on either side of the Hyozan?" Harry questioned idly.

"Yeah that will do. So how do we begin?"

"Hold out your hand," Harry commanded slightly. Placing his right palm over Draco's left, he started humming. Slowly a silver mist started to form around their hands and as the light dimmed, Harry began muttering in an old language.

"Har-"

"Quiet," Harry cut him off, clasping their hands together he turned his face to the sun, they sat in silence feeling a cold flow of nameless force travailing from one to the other like water through an canal. The two stood completely still.

Then Harry said, "We are free, bound only to each other. My life is yours, yours is mine. Harm one, harm all. The survivors must avenge. Whatever is taken from the Hyozan, the Hyozan recovers tenfold."

Harry gently extracted his hand from Draco's death grip, "It is done."

Both looked down at their hands; outlined in silver, the two animals stood beside the jagged iceberg, snarling at unknown enemies. Draco let out a shaky breath.

"That was, uh, different." Awkwardly the two sat in silence, waiting for one or the other to say something.

Finally Harry stood up, stretching stiff muscles. Groaning he stretched his hands up above his head, looking at Draco in the same moment. "We really should get back to the dorms, I still need to pack everything."

Scowling at the other teen, Draco turned his back and stalked furiously away, leaving a confused black haired man shouting after him.

After shaking off the initial shock, Harry jogged towards Draco's fading form, "Draco, what the hell's wrong with you?" he gasped out, as he latched on to Draco's arm.

"Me? You're the one who doesn't care that we've just been exiled from Atlantis!"

Shaking in anger, Harry scowled, his voice coming out throaty, "We? What are you talking about? You weren't exiled—I was!"

"You really think I'll come back here without you?" Draco asked, stunned. Grimacing, he turned to face Harry, "Do you really think I could come back here without feeling guilty? Everywhere I'd look I would be like 'oh man that would be awesome, too bad Harry's not here' and that would put me in a foul mood!"

"Do you really think I'd care if you came back here? It's an amazing place Draco; if I could I'd be back here every summer. Don't give up a chance like that because of me." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, you don't understand. If Atlantis can't accept a different species, then it's no different from our own home. The only reason I enjoyed staying here was because you were there to make everything more interesting. So coming back here will never be the same, because you're not there." Draco said seriously, his eyebrows knitted together. Suddenly, he started to full out laugh, "Oh God Harry, promise you won't tell anyone what I just said, everyone will think I'm a psycho—or gay."

Laughing along with him, Harry thought about what he'd just said, finally understanding where Draco was coming from. "Fine, I forfeit. I understand now what you mean by coming here. It would feel almost like a betrayal."

"Damn straight it would." Shifting uncomfortably around, Draco shuddered before his wings sprouted from his back. Sighing, he looked at Harry, "Let's go Golden-boy, we got a long night ahead of us."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry's black wings sprouted before he took off. Turning around he shouted at Draco, "Race you back to the dorms Ferret-boy!"

* * *

Alright it's short I know- I tried really hard to make this chapter longer, but since summer is here, I have more time. But I do warn you that I have sailing for a month and a 1/2, plus the motocrosss competions, ans swimming, not to forget dance and work, so, I'm trying really hard to get the chapters out quickly, so if they're short I apologize, but hey- least your getting chapters right?

Anyway you all know what to do! REVIEW!


	6. The Sorting Hats Warnings

The Dragon Bane

_DISCLAIMER!-_I do not own Harry Potter or anything you reconize- characters, (except Merlin and Sonea and well you go the point) the Avatar isn't mine, it's from this anime show that I've grown rather fond of! So well... yeah.

ALright so much thanks to my beta! She's absoutly amazing! Very patient with my absolutly horrible grammar! Thank you!

SO READ AND REVIEW!

_ Last Time _

Laughing along with him, Harry thought about what he'd just said, finally understanding where Draco was coming from. "Fine, I forfeit. I understand now what you mean by coming here. It would feel almost like a betrayal."

"Damn straight it would." Shifting uncomfortably around, Draco shuddered before his wings sprouted from his back. Sighing, he looked at Harry, "Let's go Golden-boy, we got a long night ahead of us."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry's black wings sprouted before he took off. Turning around he shouted at Draco, "Race you back to the dorms Ferret-boy!"

**Chapter 6; Sorting Hats Warning**

Chapter 6:

Three days and two nights—and Harry and Draco had spent them visiting places they wanted to see or dancing the night away at famous clubs. Finally, the fourth day arrived; the two stood facing a large old gate.

Smiling faintly, Harry looked upon the gateway that would take him home. It looked very similar to the Entrance Hall with thousands of impossibly thin fragments of black and silver glass-like substances sprouting like vines from the floor and delicate green emeralds woven between the gate, creating small images of Draconians and Dragons in flight.

Touching the gateway fondly, Harry shifted his bag to his other shoulder, looking over to Lord Jerkin, before walking over and extending his hand, "It's been a pleasure staying here Lord Jerkin, and it had been an honour learning from you and your colleagues. I had hoped to return next summer to resume my lessons, but I suppose I will see you when I travel to the next plane."

Smiling, Lord Jerkin clasped his hand firmly, "It is a down right shame that you are leaving so soon, it hurts me to see one of my best students leaving without finishing his education." He let go of Harry's hand, a small gleam appeared in his eyes as his smile turned to a smirk, "And that's why I am sending Sonea with you two to make sure you finish your education, and learn everything you possibly can from that old crone."

He had barely finished his sentence before he went toppling forward from a loud slap to the back of the head, "Jerkin you're such an ass! I am not an old crone! Besides you're older than I am!" Sonea whined, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm only older than you by a year!" Jerkin said defensively.

Sonea went to open her mouth to reply, a suppressed smile trying to break free, but before she could get one word out of her mouth Draco firmly clamped a pale hand over it, before turning towards Lord Jerkin.

"Not to interrupt your, uhh, conversation, but I have a question. What do you mean Sonea is coming with us?" Draco asked confusedly while forcing the struggling Sonea into a submissive position.

"Well, I went to talk with the Elders and declared that I wanted Sonea to go with you so you could resume your schooling while you reside in the mortal world." Jerkin explained, waving his staff before jabbing Sonea softly in the stomach repeatedly.

Harry laughed at the scene of Sonea leaping out of Draco's grip to Jerkin's grinning face, and Draco getting dragged into it as Jerkin tried to hide behind him. "And you two were always getting me into trouble for putting on a scene." He commented between laughs, stepping back deftly as Sonea's leg swept out towards his own.

"Now Sonea that wasn't very nice, you wouldn't want me to punish you would you?" Jerkin replied mischievously.

Glaring back at Jerkin she replied, "What are you going to do, turn me over on your knee and spank me?"

"Alright Children, we should be on our way before the portal shuts." Harry declared, eyeing the swirling black portal distastefully.

After untangling themselves, the three stood staring at the portal, none of them moving. Harry stepped forward, grinning "See you at Hogwarts!" He cried out before diving backwards into the portal, his trunk following obediently behind.

Not to be shown up by his long-term rival Draco quickly plunged forward followed closely by Sonea and leaving Lord Jerkin standing in front, a small frown on his face, "Are you ready Lady Merlin?" he asked without turning to face the forming figure.

"No, I'm not" She grumbled out angrily, "wipe that smirk off your face Jerkin!" She muttered as she turned to face him.

Laughing he embraced her quickly, then releasing her, he grinned, "Have a nice journey!" Jerkin cried out before pushing her into the portal.

Her angry scream sounded as her magic lashed out, smacking Jerkin playfully then grabbing her dark trunks.

Arriving at his aunt and uncle's house, Harry walked up) to the door and twisted) the brass doorknob, only to find it locked. Sighing, he knocked heavily and soon heard light footsteps. Harry smiled as his aunt's head stuck out the door, a surprised look on her face, "Harry! What are you doing back so soon?"

"I," Stopping before he told her what happened, a picture of her disappointed face popping into his mind, Harry continued, "I finished the trails early so they said I could go home." He lied, smiling slightly.

"Oh Darling, that's wonderful!" She cried out, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "Well, we have company over. So I hope you have an appetite!" She bustled him and his still floating luggage towards the kitchen, "Now drop your luggage—they're muggles." She explained.

"Aunt Pet, don't you think Vernon will want me up stairs?" he wondered, confused.

"Oh pish-posh!" She waved her hand in dismissal, "Vernon doesn't run this house anymore. He has lost his job—and I have gone back to being a professor at the local University, so he only gets what he desperately needs."

Stunned, Harry's mouth formed a small 'O' before he smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're getting some respect around here."

"Me too, me too." She murmured softly before dragging him into the dining room.

Six days later, Harry found himself standing in front of the Hogwarts Express looking for the Weasleys. Spotting the family loading trunks, Harry started to weave through the crowd.

"Mum, have glimpsed Harry yet?" Fred/George asked, helping Ron heave the last of the trunks up and into a compartment.

"For the last time Fred, and you listen to this too George, Harry will be here when he is. He might even be on the train, so will you two stop asking me about it?" Molly Weasley said irritably to her two. Truthfully she was out of her mind with worry, the order had not heard anything from Harry all month except for the one note from his aunt explaining something about his inheritance having come and he wouldn't be around for the summer, but would be on the train. Dumbledore seemed to know what it meant, but would not divulge the information.

"Quite right Mrs.Weasley, he may very well already on the train." A deep friendly voice said behind them, and the five Weasleys turned around and spotted a tall athletic man with black hair, with emerald black spikes.

"May we help you, young man?" Molly asked suspiciously, eyeing the mysterious man distrustfully.

Frowning, Harry looked at Ron who was also eyeing him, "My god, I haven't changed that much!" Almost hitting himself as he remembered his concealed scar, Harry raised his hand, running it along his scar quickly. "See, this hasn't changed at all!" He declared triumphantly.

"Harry?" The five family members asked incredulously.

"Last time I checked I was Harry."

The five laughed, before Molly broke out into tears, "Oh HARRY! When Dumbledore told us you—oh I'm so glad you're back." She wrapping wrapped her arms securely around his muscular frame.

Blushing crimson, he turned his questioning face to the Weasley children, who all looked away, except Ron, who was smiling happily. "I think, mate, that she's ready to adopt you." He laughed, flushing a bit as he said so.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you okay?"

"Harry dear, how many times do I have to tell you? Its Molly or Mum, okay?" Sniffling as she let him go, she turned to her children and smiled "Alright Fred, George, you will behave yourself this year! Ron, darling, try not to get into trouble and do try to keep your grades up!" Pausing, she looked at the petite redhead. "Ginny, have a good year."

As the four Weasley children hugged Molly good-bye, Harry's palm started to tingle. Smiling brightly, Harry turned to the crowd in search of his Hyozan brother.

Spotting the aristocrats in a corner, Harry smiled, sending a small shock through their bond and watched Draco's head snap away from his father, searching the crowd for the familiar face. As he caught sight of Harry the corner of his mouth quirked, before sneering as he spotted the Weasleys.

Growling, as he watched Lucius Malfoy grab Draco by the chin and force him to look back to Lucius as he continued his lecture, Harry readied himself to stomp over to Lucius Malfoy, but Ron grabbed his arm.

"Harry, where are you storming off to? You just got here!"

Throwing a painful glance at Draco, he was finally pulled into the compartment. "Harry" Ron said, waving a hand in Harry's glaring face, "Mate, are you alright?"

"RON! HARRY!" An excited yell was heard from the door, as a bushy haired girl launched herself at the two sitting boys. "Oh guys, I missed you so much! My parents wanted to go to Canada this year, to stay with some relatives. I sent you letters," pausing, she turned to glare at Harry "Which you never returned!"

"Hermione, didn't Dumbledore tell you I was training?" Harry asked sceptically, wondering if what he had read from Molly's mind while they were loading their luggage was correct. "I wasn't able to contact anyone. I didn't even get any of the letters until a few days ago when I returned back to number 4 Privet Drive."

"Training? What for?" Ron asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh Ronald—what else would he train for?" Ron still looked confused, "The war, Ronald! Harry has been training for the war."

"You mean the war that the Dark Lord will crush you in, mudblood?" A cold drawl sounded from the door.

Hermione and Ron turned to the intruder, as Harry froze, "What do you want ferret!" Ron growled out, his face turning a colour to match his flaming hair.

"Nothing you can't afford to give me Weasel."

Growling, Harry stood up, turning to face his Hyozan brother, and, noticing the faint bruising on his chin, his growl turned into a teeth-barring snarl, "Malfoy, I'd like to speak with you." Shocked faces turned to him, cringing as they saw the look of complete anger on his face. "Alone."

Draco nodded, motioning his friends to go stand outside. Ron slowly turned purple in the face and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed. "Ron please leave, I need to speak with Malfoy."

"You can speak to the ferret with me here." Ron growled, sinking lower into the seat and glared at Draco through his bangs.

"That wasn't a polite suggestion Ron." Harry warned, opening the compartment door further, to allow Ron more room.

Grumbling, he got up slowly, glaring at his feet. Right before exiting he stopped, "Don't turn your back on the ferret, Harry."

"I won't. Now please leave." Harry asked, almost begging.

Shutting the door behind him, he quickly cast some wandless magic, creating a barrier around them that would allow nothing to be heard except insults.

Striding over to his Hyozan brother, he gently grabbed his chin, "Why do you let him push you around like that!"

Yanking his chin away, Draco frowned, "You wouldn't understand; my father is strict, but he loves me."

"He hurts you! If that's what you call love, then I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"Harry, you don't—just calm down, I can't think when you're projecting this much anger!" Draco cried out, sitting down heavily.

Taking deep breaths to try to calm down, Harry sat down opposite of him, "Look I'm sorry. After everything you told me your father does for you, and how he treats you in private, he really seems like he loves you, but it's just hard to believe because I've only ever see him hurt and degrade you."

"That's what aristocrats do, you've seen it yourself with the Draconians."

"Its different with them." Pausing the two sat in an awkward silence, "So—where's Sonea?"

Smiling at the change of subject, Draco shrugged "I don't know. She said it would be a surprise, but she is staying at Hogwarts. She told me to tell you that we have to see her Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays for training."

Looking horrified, Harry's mouth opened a few times before words came out, "What—what of Quidditch"

"Quidditch? We're in the middle of a war, and all you can think of is Quidditch?"

"If we have to train four out of seven days, that only leaves-"

"Three days to practice." Draco cut in, as Harry started to count on his fingers. "I told her you and I are the captains this year and we need a few days to train for Quidditch, but she just said that we can find another sport that doesn't need so much dedication."

"But—but what of Quidditch?"

"You're repeating yourself Harry. We'll just make do with the three a week practices or have practices in the morning and studying at night, since we won't be needing as much sleep as the rest of the student body." Draco commented on the fact that with their inheritance they now only needed to sleep three times a week.

"I know…but still…Quidditch!" Catching the glare from Draco, Harry raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, but I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I see her!"

"Yes, yes. Now, what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me of?" Draco inquired seriously.

Looking blankly at Draco for a couple of seconds, Harry's eyes widened for a second before going dark, the emerald slowly closing in on the pupil.

"I had a vision Dray. It was horrible, Voldemort was killing these triplets, all boys, boys that all looked like me. He would torture them, then heal them, and just repeat torturing them; I can still hear their sobs at night. But as Voldemort was healing them for the sixth time, a figure stepped out of the Death Eaters, and killed them." Drawing in a shaky breath, Harry looked at Draco for his reaction.

"My father, mentioned a new comer to the circle, one the defied Voldemort, claiming to be his equal or something along the line of that." Draco stated, remembering the conversation his father and he had had the night before.

"Defied him? Draco, she called him a pathetic excuse for a Dark Lord. I've never seen anyone challenge Voldemort except Dumbledore and myself; she called him a mudblood."

"A mudblood, how'd she know? Not many do know that Voldemort is Tom Riddle." Draco stated, confused.

"I don't know, but she knew. Tom threw the killing curse at her—you should have seen her Draco! She moved with such speed, she was at his side just as the curse left his lips; telling him she wasn't here to fight, but to sign an alliance with him."

"An alliance?" Draco laughed bitterly, "You can't sign alliances with Dark Lords, and you're either with them as a slave or against them and on their hit lists. There's no in between, you kneel before them or die."

Looking out the window, Harry noticed they were arriving at Hogsmead station. "Look we're going to have to continue this conversation else where. I can say for sure that Voldemort has just gained a very dangerous ally, and she has alliances with some magical creatures that neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore could get." Pausing, Harry let out a breath before looking straight into Draco's eyes, "She's got Avatars."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled in outrage, standing up and pacing.

A pounding at the door broke them out of their silence. Moaning, Harry stood, "You better leave now, and I'm going to tell them that we have agreed to leave each other's houses and friends out of our rivalry okay? So you have to stop picking on my friends and my house, it's the same for me too. It's just so they don't get too suspicious. You think you can handle only tearing me up?"

Smirking, Draco nodded before fixing his appearance, "Well I'm off. I'll see you soon; we have a lot to discuss." Striding to the door, Draco paused, "Oh and before I forget, when do you want to talk to Dumbledore about the Malfoys switching alliances?"

"Tonight would be best. Meet me after the feast at the Portrait of Lady Morgana."

Nodding, Draco screwed his features into a scowl as Harry lowered the charms on the door. Throwing it open, Draco turned around once more, "You are the most insufferable git! I simply cannot wait until the Dark Lord destroys you and your stupid little followers!" Swirling his cloak, Draco strode past Hermione and an infuriated Ron.

"That right little bastard!" Ron fumed, his face as red as his hair. "Why'd you have to talk to him for so long?"

"I was making a truce." Harry stated simply.

"A truce? Some good it did, he's still his old self." Hermione grumbled, her arms hugging herself.

"Look, Malfoy and I made a truce to leave our houses and friends out of our fighting, unless they bring it upon them selves."

Walking over to Harry, Hermione stared hard into his eyes, "You've changed Harry, I've yet to find out if it's for the better."

"I'm still the Harry you know Hermione."

"Yes, but I believe that you know much more than you're willing to tell us."

"Everyone has their secrets Hermione, I just have more than the regular person." Harry laughed cynically, before looking at the two confused, sad faces. Resting a comforting hand on their shoulders, Harry tried to smile, "Look if I could tell you, I would in a heart beat, but the thing is, I can't; not without endangering you and countless others. I'm sorry guys, but you have to understand that."

"We understand mate." Ron said and threw a small grin, "like you said, everyone has their secrets, if you didn't I'd think something was wrong with you." Ron said as he searched through his bag for his uniform, before walking out of the compartment, leaving Harry and Hermione who was holding onto her uniform with a death grip.

"Remember this Harry. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are. Winning the war isn't worth losing yourself."

"Fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for, a million times over." Harry spoke softly in her ear as he gathered her into a tight hug.

"Harry, the world can gain their freedom without having these sacrifices." Hermione started to protest.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." Harry replied, cheekily.

"You're impossible Harry James Potter." Hermione huffed, pulling out of the hug, and walking out the compartment to change.

Staring out the window, Harry watched the student's mill about the train as Hagrid called for the first years. Feeling Draco's presence behind him he laughed bitterly, "Another year, another attempt at my life, wonder what Voldemort will throw at me this year." He looked over his shoulder as Draco rested his hand on his arm, a sad smile playing on his face. "Draco do you really believe that I am destined to play the hero for this war?"

"There are many ways to fight this war, Harry. Some roles are simply more obvious than others." Pausing as he tried to find something else to say, he finally settled on, "My father used to tell me this when I was younger, 'Everyman has his own destiny: The only imperative suggestion is to follow it, accept it, no matter where it leads him.'" Draco finished, before turning around and walking back out the door.

Sighing, Harry took out his robe. He leaving on his white t-shirt with his Draconian medallion hanging respectfully in the centre of his chest and wore loose fitting black dress pants. The sword he had received from his aunt hung proudly at his hip, along with various weapons all charmed to be invisible.

Walking out of the compartment, Harry stepped deftly off the train and onto the crowded plat form. He walked over to Ron and Hermione, his robe hanging from one shoulder carelessly.

"Let's go find a carriage, preferably one without any students in it." Ron muttered, shivering as light rain started to fall softly.

Running to the nearest carriage, Harry entered quickly and shacked his hair of the clinging water as Ron and Hermione climbed up then, "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron" a soft, fluttering voice said.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Smiling, he crossed the seats, scooping the blonde in for a tight hug. "How was your summer?" Harry inquired, releasing the small blonde and settling comfortably back into his seat.

"My father and I found several interesting tracks from the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!" Luna replied excitedly, her blue eyes widened as she replayed the events.

The rest of the ride was spent between the two discussing different magical creatures, real or not.

Personally, Harry was having a blast; his smile for once touched his eyes. The carriage pulled to a stop and the carriage occupants stepped out into the howling rain. Running up the Entrance Halls steps, the four entered the hall and quickly performed drying spells on themselves.

"Luna, it's been great talking to you! We, without doubt, have to get together and talk some more!" Harry told her happily, looking at the glazed-eyed girl with a lop-sided smile.

Walking to the Gryffindor table, the trio sat in their usual places, right in the centre. Minerva McGonagall the head of Gryffindor came out from a side door near the teachers table with a four legged stool following closely behind her and an old tattered hat in her hands. The stool was gently set down and as McGonagall put the hat on the stool, she announced, "The sorting is about to be begin, can I please have your undivided attention up here." The hall became silent and the sorting hat's mouth opened, creating a gasp from the first years.

'In Times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such good friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We shall teach just those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pureblood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I will sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I will go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
Now dark times are upon us again,  
And before we're through, there will be pain.  
Take my advice, try me on, don't fear,  
for if you ask for help, someone will hear.  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin.

The Great Hall rang with applause, most students talking about the Sorting Hat's warning between themselves. Harry was silent; very aware that after the last few sentences Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had all looked at him.

Professor McGonagall stood up and began to call the first years forward. At last, the sorting was over and the house-elves once again excelled themselves with a magnificent feast; the food ranging from sausages and burgers to lemon sole and crispy duck pancakes. Once every plate was cleared, Dumbledore stood up and beamed around at every student present, his eyes lingering on the Gryffindor table a little longer than the others.

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you all make your way up to your dormitories, I need to make a few announcements. Firstly, all Educational Decrees, starting from number twenty-two, have been disbanded."

Cheers erupted around the hall.

"All bans, detainments and forbidden areas created by one of those decrees are no longer enforced. Secondly, first years need to be told that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, as its name suggests. This reminder should also be taken into account by several of our older students as well." Dumbledore's eyes flicked over to a pair of Ravenclaw fifth years and the majority of the DA members.

"Third, Mr. Filch has requested that no magic is used between classes and that all products obtainable from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes are banned; and that also includes a certain snack box product in case anyone was wondering."

An uneasy silence covered all the tables except the Slytherin's. No one knew Dumbledore had known about the skiving snack boxes; especially since he hadn't even been present at Hogwarts when they had been used.

Dumbledore continued, his eye twinkling. "And finally, I have great pleasure in introducing our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Shacklebolt." Kingsley glanced over at Harry, Ron and Hermione as applause swept the hall. Each of them smiled back in return. "Also, Professor Trelawney has sadly resigned, this years divination teacher is Professor Sonea Malfoy Falco!"

* * *

ALRIGHT WOW that took forever to write! The next chapter is comign along rather quickly, but I'm thinking about changing it, I jsut reread it, and I don't know if I'm happy with it! ARG.. So anyway sorry about the really long update!

You know what to do- REVIEW!

JADLYN


	7. Conversations

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters you may reconize...

Like to thank all the reviewers! Also my amazing beta-Athyeria- she's absolutly amazing. Another sorry for such a long update, the other day I put this chapter in, but it was the day when the site was down, and it didn't take... so it was a while before I realized something, and well... ya. So enjoy!

DRAGON BANE!

Last Time!

_"All bans, detainments and forbidden areas created by one of those decrees are no longer enforced. Secondly, first years need to be told that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, as its name suggests. This reminder should also be taken into account by several of our older students as well." Dumbledore's eyes flicked over to a pair of Ravenclaw fifth years and the majority of the DA members._

_"Third, Mr. Filch has requested that no magic is used between classes and that all products obtainable from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes are banned; and that also includes a certain snack box product in case anyone was wondering."_

_An uneasy silence covered all the tables except the Slytherin's. No one knew Dumbledore had known about the skiving snack boxes; especially since he hadn't even been present at Hogwarts when they had been used. _

_Dumbledore continued, his eye twinkling. "And finally, I have great pleasure in introducing our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Shacklebolt." Kingsley glanced over at Harry, Ron and Hermione as applause swept the hall. Each of them smiled back in return. "Also, Professor Trelawney has sadly resigned, this years divination teacher is Professor Sonea Malfoy Falco!"_

Chapter 7- The Converstation

When the feast ended and the four houses started to head to their dormitories, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione until they started fighting before quickly making an escape in the shadows, them to get to his destination faster.

Arriving at the portrait of Lady Morgana, Harry realized that Draco was already there and, surprisingly, Blaise was pacing the hall impatiently.

Stepping out of the shadows in front of Blaise he was delighted to hear a girly scream emit from. Harry's expression turned stony; he had personally never liked Blaise who was far too carefree and always trying to snoop around in people's personal business.

"What is he doing here?" Harry directed his question to Draco, who was leaning casually against the wall opposite Lady Morgana.

"How," Blaise started, staring at Harry in awe, "How did you do that? Only the Elders can travel through the shadows."

"I'm just that special." Harry sneered at him.

"Harry," Draco said warningly, "Blaise needed to speak to Dumbledore as well and kindly asked me to come with him before he knew that we were meeting with Dumbledore too. It just so happens that Blaise is looking to switch sides." Draco explained, pushing off the wall and walking over to Blaise, placing a hand on the wide-eyed youth.

Growling, Harry stepped forward, before turning back around and running a hand angrily though his hair. He walked back towards Blaise and Draco. Glaring at Blaise, Harry snarled, "Zabini, I don't trust you what so ever, if you so much as twitch the wrong way, I'll show you something much more impressive and dangerous than Shadow travelling."

He stalked down the hall with Draco following, talking about first the day of potions tomorrow, and Blaise followed silently behind him, although Harry could still hear his ragged, scared breathing; hear the panicked pounding of his heart and smell the fear oozing out of him. Grinning sadistically, Harry remembered why he hated Blaise Zabini almost as much as he hated Voldemort.

Blaise had at one point been a friend of Harry's. 'But he betrayed that trust,' Harry thought bitterly, recalling the event that made Harry see the person Blaise was hiding. Harry had quickly adapted to Draconian standards, his work rivalling that of a masters more than half the time, usually learning magic with only a single demonstration. His duelling even surpassed that of Lady Garzian, the Captain of the Guardians who was one of the top 20 duellers in Atlantis.

Blaise, jealous of Harry's skill, figured that he was somehow cheating. Using a poison that disabled movement, absorbed one's magic, and tore down mind barriers, he bound Harry and carted him off into the Dae Taurë. He demanded that Harry tell him his secrets—how he became so good. When Harry claimed over and over again that he had just learned all he could about Draconian magic, Blaise forced himself into Harry's mind.

What he saw stunned him. He didn't see what he should have seen, like images of memories long forgotten and information on how Harry had defeated countless warriors. Instead what he did see was a glowing ball. Confused and intrigued, Blaise travelled further into Harry's mind and stopped dead as he saw a suspended chained figure. Reaching forward to see whom exactly this figure was, he was stunned when the figure raised his (replace: its) head, eyes shinning an amazing silver-blue colour that soon started to trace delicate runes down its naked body. Blaise soon realized that the figure before him was Harry; a state that Harry had locked and chained away, only to be used in dire need. The only time Blaise had ever heard of states like this was when the Avatars were talked about.

As Blaise stood stunned, Harry gained enough control to push himself inside of Blaise's mind, quickly taking control of Blaise, and forcing him to give Harry the antidote to the poison he had used. Harry had never mentioned the incident to Draco; at the time Blaise was Draco closest friend, Draco would never have believed Harry.

Arriving at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, Harry glared icily at the gold figure.

"Open." He commanded stonily.

The gargoyle's mouth opened, revealing large pointed fangs, "Password."

"I don't have time to figure the password out!" Harry told it angrily, "Just let us in!"

"You are not allowed to enter without the password."

"I am entering one way or another, and if I have to blow you apart to get in, don't think I won't." Harry replied, his stance widening and his hands coming together to create lightning.

The gargoyle opened as Harry started to lead the lightning closer and closer to the gargoyles head. "See now, was that so hard?" Harry commented sarcastically.

The three walked quickly up the stairs, stopping at the large oak doors with the four house symbols engraved on it. "Enter" was heard, and before the others even thought of entering, Harry slammed the doors open.

"Harry." Dumbledore announced happily, before noticing the two others, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Albus." Harry said, a small smile playing on his lips as he sat down. Slumping into the plush chair, Harry let out a contended sigh, before turning his now serious stare to Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, confused, "What ever is wrong?"

"You," Harry said looking down at his trembling hands. He could sense the others' worry as he looked into Dumbledore's star like eyes, "You never offered me a lemon drop!"

Grinning impishly, he took in the shocked faces, looking toward Dumbledore expectantly.

"My apologies Harry," he said as he handed Harry a crystal dish, "I have just grown used to so many people declining that I simply stop offering to the ones that never accept."

"I always accept!" Harry cried out indignantly.

Laughing, Dumbledore replied, "Right you are. But you seemed so serious that I didn't want to spoil the mood."

"Oh, that." Harry muttered, glaring over to the now seated black haired boy, "I was in a perfect mood before I realized we had a tag-along."

"Harry." Draco started warningly.

"I know, I know, be nice." Harry cut in rudely.

"You two seem to know each other quite well, when you said your mood changed because of a tag-along I assumed you meant Mr. Malfoy here." Dumbledore watched the two with a curious expression on his face, "Your past experiences together would have many assume you talked about Mr. Malfoy"

Smirking, Harry reclined back into his chair, "We had a lot of time to get over our differences and it just so happens we have more in common than we had previously thought." Harry stated proudly.

Understanding flew across Dumbledore's face before breaking into a smile, "So you three are Draconians?"

"Yes." All three answered at the same time.

"Interesting, I didn't know the Malfoy family had the old blood in them. Though it could explain how powerful your father's aura is and that he was probably holding back in his schooling." Dumbledore pondered. "Yes, I believe that would explain it."

"It does, Sir." Draco verified.

Sighing happily, Dumbledore gazed at Harry dreamily, "Draconians are marvellous beings. I knew your forefather—Dargus Evans. Amazing Draconian. Haven't seen him since he came to your father and mother's wedding. Very nice, always had a smile. But he always seemed to be on alert, as if the very shadows would attack him."

Coughing uncomfortably, Harry shifted in his seat, "Sir, we came here to talk about alliances."

"Ahh yes." Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling, "Well, there's nothing to really talk about. Both your fathers have come and talked to me about switching sides."

Draco's mouth opened and closed trying to think of something to say, "My father came and talked to you? Are you sure?"

"Positive. When I asked him the reasons behind his break with the dark, he said 'Family comes first.' Very wise man, your father Mr. Malfoy."

Nodding, Blaise gave a toothy smile, "So naturally my father decided to follow Senior Malfoy."

"Yes, your father always chooses Mr. Malfoy's direction."

"Well, if there's nothing to talk about switching sides. I need to tell you about a vision I had. Voldemort has gained a very powerful ally."

"Ahh yes. The Avatar, she came and spoke to me about this alliance with Voldemort. Apparently, the Avatars have sent Voldemort an alliance proposal in the form of their best warrior, but have neglected to mention that they don't support Voldemort."

"So, she's like a double agent?" Harry asked sceptically, remembering the meeting between the two.

"In other words, yes. Lady Blackbird is extremely powerful, and I'm eternally in her debt , she has already helped the order out very much," Dumbledore told the three. He released a contented sigh as he continued to suck on the lemon drop.

Draco nodded his head, "Sir, did my father mention that the Death Eaters only know her as the Wicked Lady?"

"Yes, your father did mention that." Dumbledore confirmed. Looking at his wristwatch, he clapped his hands, "It is getting rather late, you three should head up to your dorms now."

Nodding, the three stood and made their way to the large doors, "Harry, will you please stay for a moment." Dumbledore requested just as Harry went to leave.

Looking back to Draco, he motioned him to go, sending a reassuring pulse through their bond. Smiling at Dumbledore, Harry took his original seat.

"Harry, I know that you've been waiting to help in this war. Now that you have received your inheritance, I feel a lot safer having you help the order."

Shocked, Harry looked down at his hands, twirling his silver ring around his finger, "Are you saying you want me out in the field?"

"Yes, but under a different name, a different face. I don't want Voldemort knowing that you came into your inheritance."

"So, I'll have a mask on?" Harry grinned, thinking of muggle superheroes. "Like Batman or Spiderman?"

Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, exactly like them, except without the nifty abilities they have."

"Can I have a nifty name too?" Harry pleaded.

"A name? Like what?"

"I don't know, something that fits me." Harry said, looking thoughtful as he tried to think of a name.

The door swung open and Draco stood there, smiling triumphantly. "I know exactly what to call you!" He said excitedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" Harry asked, amused.

Looking blankly at Harry, Draco blushed, nodding, before smiling again. "What about Acerbus. Or something that ties into the Dark Lord."

"Acerbus?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "No, I don't really think that ties into our cause."

Murmurs ran across the room as the three men tried to come up with a name fit for Harry. A cough sounded the right of the room where an old man dressed in dark robes with vibrant green hair's portrait hung, "I have a name that was used back in my time."

"Lord Darkish. It's an honour for me to finally communicate with such an amazing wizard." Dumbledore said humbly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Lord Darkish replied smugly.

"What was your idea for the name?" Harry asked +as one eyebrow rose in question.

"Ah yes. Long ago your people lived here among us humans in peace. That was before wizards became entranced with their beauty and jealous their magic. They attacked Draconian villages, stealing the young, killing the old; forced them to stop learning magic and put them into servitude. Out numbered, Draconians could do nothing but sit back and let it happen. Although rebel groups started to form, none could stand up to the force of our magical communities. Sixteen years after the invasion Draconians were almost extinct. Three young Draconians decided enough was enough, they formed the most powerful resistance group known to the world." Pausing he looked Harry directly in the eye. "Your great-great-grandfather was one of them. Dargus Evans. The rebels called themselves the Dragon's Bane."

Intrigued, Harry leaned forward, his eyes alight with curiosity, "Really? My grandfather was part of The Dragon's Bane." Shaking his head, he smiled proudly, "What were you thinking about a name for me?"

"Well, the three each had names. The first member of the group was heir to the Draconian throne, he called himself Emerald. After the war ended he shifted to his dragon form, never to be seen in his Draconian form again. The second was Emerald's twin sister; they called her the Wicked Lady, for she had no mercy for her enemies. Your grandfather they called Lord Bane." Lord Darkish replied, sending a meaningful glance at Harry.

"So, what you're saying is maybe I should take up my grandfather's rebel name?" Harry inquired, looking at the painting oddly.

"Yes, it's exactly what I'm saying." Lord Darkish confirmed. "Although I believe we should also keep his identity within this circle."

"What of the order?" Draco asked sceptically.

"If the order were to know Lord Bane's true identity it could be easily figured out by Voldemort if he were to capture a member. So I'm strongly recommending that we keep it between ourselves." Lord Darkish said, leaning back into the wooden rocking chair.

Nodding, Dumbledore clasped his wrinkling hands together, "Thank-you Lord Darkish for your suggestions. Harry I believe that we should do as Lord Darkish says. Keep your identity hidden from everyone, even the order." Dumbledore said solemnly, his eyes losing their always present twinkle. "If Voldemort were to capture anyone of the order, your identity would be easily tortured from their minds."

"But-"

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Lord Darkish are right. For once will you just listen?" Draco interrupted Harry's argument.

"Fine." Harry muttered dejectedly.

"Now that that's settled, we have to decide on a costume!" Draco said, looking straight at Dumbledore, whose eyes lit up.

"Wha-" Harry started horrified, looking between the two men nervously. Between Draco's sense of fashion and Dumbledore love for bright colours Harry didn't even want to think of the outcome of the costume. "No. No, absolutely not!"

"I was thinking maybe leather?" Dumbledore suggested a thoughtful look on his face.

"Leather?" Harry squeaked out. "No Leather!"

"Leather… Good choice. I think perhaps Dragon hide would be the best option, both the dragon's skins magical properties and Harry's that would make one amazing piece of armour."

"Excellent! Although I don't think we should make the pants out of leather, maybe only the jacket?" Lord Darkish suggested, sending Harry a pityingly look.

"Yes, a leather jacket! I can deal with that!" Harry exclaimed desperately.

"Fine, a leather jacket." Draco nodded, "The shirt just a green T-Shirt, the pants, I was thinking about going with something loose, maybe dark green pants made from unicorn hair?"

"Unicorn hair?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, a small frown on his face. "No I think we should maybe go with something much stronger. Like," Pausing, he looked at Harry secretively, "pants made from a Fire Wolf's hair."

"Fire Wolf?" Harry asked sceptically, eyeing the two through narrowed eyes.

"Of course, none would be injured, but the properties of a Fire Wolf's hair mixed in with a bit of dragon hide, or Draconian magic, would make probably the most protective article of clothing you could have." Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly. "But where do we find a group of Fire Wolves that would not kill us on sight?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry looked at his hand, running his fingers slightly over the runes. Feeling Draco's eyes on his frame, he looked up through his bangs.

"Yes Harry, where would we find a pack of wolves that would allow us to take some of their fur?" Draco said, looking at Harry with both eyebrows raised.

"Ummm, the Zoo?"

"Harry…" Draco started warningly.

"Look we don't even know if they would do that for me!" Harry called out in defence, forgetting that Dumbledore sat right in front of him with a smug smile.

"Harry, they defiantly would!"

"I don't even know where they are! They could very well be in Atlantis still." Harry muttered, standing up and walking over to Fawkes who let out a soft melody as Harry petted him softly.

"Actually I believe that the Forbidden Forest is now a host to a pack of Fire Wolves." Dumbledore interrupted, "I believe Hagrid has gone to introduce himself."

"What?" Harry asked horrified, "dear Merlin he'll kill him!" Running quickly to the door; not pausing to hear the scrapes of Dumbledore and Draco's chairs behind him.

"Harry, who will kill Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, a frown marring his usually happy, wrinkled face.

"Estus." Harry quickly said, as he skipped down the stairs.

"Who's Estus?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"Their prior Alpha." Harry answered as he bolted down the hall, leaving Dumbledore and Draco jogging.

"Prior Alpha. Who's their new Alpha?"

"Its-uh-it's" Draco started to stutter, "Well, you see, one of the exam challenges is to get a Fire Wolf's tooth. Harry stupidly destroyed the barriers that stopped us from actually going into Fire Wolf territory—which isn't against the rules, but not recommended. He didn't think to expand his mind to the other side of the forest." Draco explained, shooting his arm out as he spotted Dumbledore trip lightly.

"So, what you're saying is that Harry walked into Fire Wolf territory and managed to make a few friends?" Dumbledore asked the teen, as he righted himself quickly before continuing his jog.

"Not exactly, Harry didn't just go into their territory, he went into their den." Draco after; they jogged down the great hall steps, keeping a close eye on Dumbledore.

"And he's still alive?"

Laughing, Draco nodded before continuing his story, "Fortunately for us; yes. As you know Fire Wolves first see our soul—or the animal that represents us. Well Estus, the previous Alpha, saw Harry's—which is a Wolf—and challenged him. Unknown to Harry, his Wolf side reacted to that challenge."

"So, what you're saying Mr. Malfoy, is that Harry was challenged by this Estus, beat him and took over his role as Alpha?"

"Yes. They have actually saved his life already. In doing that, I owe them my own." Draco said, remembering that horrid day.

Dumbledore slowed to a stop, his back arched as he rested his hands on his knees. "You go ahead. I don't think my old body will go any further."

"You sure?" Draco asked worriedly, grimacing as he watched Dumbledore glance at him astonishedly.

"Harry's friendship did wonders for you Mr—Draco." Dumbledore said lightly.

Scowling, he turned and started to jog before picking up the pace, still muttering ways to inconspicuously kill a famous old man.

Harry ran desperately through the woods, a feeling of dread raced through his body as he thought of what his pack would do to his very first friend.

Stopping, Harry cleared his mind, letting the cool air slow his erratic heart, 'Hagrid,' Harry thought, pushing his senses out into the forest. Sensing the half giant's form he groaned as he noticed the six wolves surrounding the distressed giant.

Racing through the last clearing he intercepted Estus as he lunged towards Hagrid, teeth barred. An animalistic growl sounded from Harry, as he pinned the limp animal beneath him.

"Estus, what do you think your doing?"

'Protecting the pack.' Estus whimpered out, blue eyes looking at him confused.

"You will not harm another mortal that walks into this forest, unless they are threatening the pack. Hunt, but do not hunt any humans." Harry growled out, staring hard into Estus's alarmed eyes.

"Harry?"

Releasing the white wolf, he whipped around to see Hagrid looking at him in astonishment. "Hagrid are you alright?" Harry asked, leaping off the still limp wolf.

"'Arry?" Hagrid repeated, dumbfounded.

"Hagrid, Draco and Professor Dumbledore are on their way right now. Can you head back to the castle and meet them halfway? I need to sort some things out with my pack."

"Your pack? What do you mean your pack?" Hagrid asked, slowly gaining back coherent thoughts.

"I'll explain it later, just start heading back to the castle."

"I don't know Harry, I don't think Dumbledore would be to happy if I let you stay in the Forbidden Forest alone, with Fire Wolves."

"Hagrid, Dumbledore was the one who sent me in here. I think I can look after myself." Harry said, starting to get annoyed by the resisting half-giant.

"Harry—"

"Is capable of looking after himself." Draco said as he stepped into the forest, running a hand through his loose hair.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" Hagrid asked, shooting worried looks at Harry and the Fire Wolves.

"I don't believe that concerns you." Draco sneered as he walked past the stumbling giant, towards the pack. Kneeling down, he stretched his hand slowly towards the crouched Estus.

"As your professor, it does concern me. I'm going to have to ask you to come back to the castle with me." Hagrid finally stuttered out.

"Listen you blubbering half-blood. Potter and I are staying here to have a chat with the Fire Wolves. The pathetic excuse for the headmaster is waiting for you at the edge of the forest."

"Don't you dare insult Professor Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid growled out.

"Whatever you say, but he is waiting for you. He also knows that we are staying in the forest to do some business with the wolves."

Harry, seeing Hagrid about to reply, cut in, "Hagrid, really, Dumbledore is waiting for you at the edge of the forest. I really must insist that you go to him, if he tells you that we are not to be in the forest than you may come and get us; you can even dock points from our houses, or give us detentions—whatever you fancy."

"Fine, but don't you two think I won't be asking about you." Hagrid grumbled out, shooting a meaningful glance at Draco, before turning to the forest only to turn and look back once before he continued on.

"Merlin, I never thought he'd leave." Draco moaned, scratching Estus and Comis's head.

Sitting down, he waiting as the other four wolves lay down to get a scratching and leaned against a thick red male. Looking around, Harry started to feel uncomfortable. How the hell do you ask a wolf for its fur? Harry thought, glancing around at the six wolves.

Before he knew it Draco opened his mouth and started recalling the night's discussion. "And so it would be amazing if Harry could maybe get some fur from all of you."

Stretching, Comis stood up from her position on Draco's lap and slowly trotting up to Harry's blushing form. 'If it helps protect you, we will donate our coats to you.'

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, I know a handy spell that will brush and take all the loose hair, and then form it into material—very nifty really. All you need to do is get the right wrist movement, and viola!" Draco said happily, demonstrating the movement to the wolves.

"Draco, just do the spell." Harry muttered, running a hand through his tangled hair.

Spreading his stance, he shut his eyes. Grinning slightly, he raised his hands and flicking his wrist in a loop, he traced over it before slashing his wand through the circle and said "_Adepto Chrysocomus_"

At first Harry thought Draco had messed up the spell, but then he slowly started to notice the shift in the air as strands of hair slowly began collecting in front of Draco. As they gathered, Harry started to notice them fastening together.

Harry sat there, his hands fisting through Comis's fur in awe, as the material started to widen and lengthen into a dark black fabric. "Wow. It's beautiful." Harry murmured, reaching up to touch the expanding material.

"It is, all we need to do is have Dumbledore send it out to a seamstress and have the material made into clothes.

"Isn't there a spell for that?" Harry asked confused.

"There is, but all spells need to be renewed after a certain time. Hand making something last a lot longer, and you can always have spells added to the outfit later."

"Oh. " Harry said, glancing at the material, Harry looked concerned towards his pack," How much do you think we need? Do you think we should stop the spell, winter is coming up and they need thick coats for it?"

Nodding absentmindedly Draco ignored the comment, but waved his hand to stop the spell. "Do you think Dumbledore might accept me into the order to help you?"

"Ha," Harry laughed, looking up into Draco's serious face, "oh, god you're serious? Draco you wouldn't be able to half the things that Dumbledore and the Order are expecting from me."

Exhaling angrily, Draco grabbed the winding fabric before marching angrily off through the forest.

"Draco," Harry groaned, reluctantly standing up to chase after his best friend. "Look mate, I didn't mean it like that." Harry said as he caught up and walked alongside the seething man.

"Didn't mean it that way? What did you mean by it Potter?"

Harry cringed at the use of his last name and knew he was in deep trouble, "I just meant that you're not cut out for what Dumbledore meant by a field agent."

"Weren't cut out for being on the field?" Draco snorted angrily.

Wincing, Harry stopped walking, "Look, I'm not saying that you're weak or anything."

"I never said I thought you considered I was weak!"

"But you implied it!" Breathing in deeply, Harry calmed his erratic heart beat, "Look you're a Lindorm! A healer. You're an amazing combatant, but you're not a warrior. You're a healer, and you won't be any use to me or the Order when you go insane."

"I've learned to block it." Draco mumbled, seeing Harry's point although he didn't like it.

"You've only learned a small amount of blocking, but when you're out on the fields all your senses will go hay-wire, just like last time when the Masters sent the students to help with that rebel group; you couldn't stand being anywhere near the fighting—the killing. The Masters had to pull you out."

"That was before they knew I was a Lindorm. I've learnt a lot since then—blocking other people's thoughts and pain are one of them."

"Yeah but you slip a lot—you're not a master healer."

Sighing, Draco turned and continued his trek to the castle, "I understand that, but I just feel so helpless. I feel like I'm a burden to everyone."

"Draco, you were a burden even before we knew you were a Lindorm."

"Thanks; you know just how to make everyone feel good about themselves." Draco said sarcastically.

"It's just another one of Harry Potter's amazing talents."

"You're so conceited."

"I know, but you have to admit my conceitedness just made you feel a whole lot better!" Harry pointed out happily, ducking as Draco took a swing at him.

&

The first week of classes was chaotic. Harry thanked his inheritance every time he was forced to stay up late to finish homework or create new strategies for Quidditch practice. Not to mention when Harry and Draco had their, first lessons with Sonea. The weekend couldn't have arrived sooner for Harry.

Feeling light hearted, Harry rushed through the Transfiguration door, sidestepping huddled groups. Clutching his stomach as it gurgled for the umpteenth time, he moaned as he thought of the feast in the great hall. Rushing to the dormitories, Harry ran up the boy's stairs, carelessly dropping his bags just inside the door, before rushing down the stairs once again.

"Harry?" a nervous voice asked.

Pausing mid-stride, Harry cursed as he turned around expecting to see a wide-eyed first year.

"Gin!" Harry said relieved, a large smile coming to his face as he embraced the small red head.

"Hey Harry." She smiled, shyly returning the hug before pulling away tugging on her hair slightly before speaking. "Listen, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Aren't we now?" Harry asked dumbly, laughing at his own joke, before cringing at how stupid he sounded. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry, but yeah we can talk whenever you want, what about at dinner.

Ginny let out a nervous laugh, "I meant, like, in private?"

"Oh." Harry said blankly, rubbing his stomach as it begged for food. "Do you think it could wait till after dinner?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiled, shaking her head in disbelief, "Men and their food. So I'll see you after dinner?"

"Of course, how about I meet you at the lake?" Harry suggested, looking anxiously towards the door.

"It's a date." Ginny said before realizing what she had said, "I mean I'll, uhh, be there."

Harry, not really paying attention to what she had just said, nodded before saying bye and rushing out of the common room. Flying down the moving stair case, Harry bolted to the Great Hall, not realizing he was moving fast enough to blur, causing students to look around them in confusion.

Arriving, Harry slipped into the seat beside Ron, filling his plate before he was seated "Mmmm, food." Harry moaned as he shovelled food into his mouth.

Hermione stared in disgust as the two boys inhaled their food. "You two should try chewing your food."

"Aw, 'moine!" Ron mumbled, food flying everywhere. Swallowing he looked at Hermione before ignoring her and shovelling more food in his mouth.

"Fine don't care, but when the food becomes wedged in your throat and your supply of oxygen slowly diminishes and you gradually suffocate, I'll let you turn purple and lecture you on the proper way to eat before helping you." Hermione said innocently, neatly cutting up her chicken and taking a small delicate bite.

Staring at her in amused the boys looked down at their food before looking at each other, "Well when the time comes, I hope you won't wait till I turn purple." Harry said, before reaching for more chicken.

"You two are insufferable!" Hermione said, turning around in her seat to retrieve something behind her. "One day you two will choke and perhaps die, and when that day happens—all I'll say is 'I told you so!'" She huffed, dragging a large book in front of her.

Laughing Ron put his arm around her, "Awe Hermione, don't be like that! You love us really."

Harry watched from the other side of the table as Hermione seemed to brighten—or was that a blush?

"You two are so clueless!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, forcing the two whispering teens away from the other.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked defensively.

"It's just that I would have thought you would have hooked up by now, you two already act like an old married couple."

"We do not!" Hermione said indignantly, her shoulders tensing as she prepared herself for an argument.

"I bet if you ask anyone around here, even the Slytherin's would tell you two that you act like an old married couple. For Merlin's sake, Ron will you ask her out already!" Harry said standing up from his seat, "I have to go. Ginny wants to talk to me about something."

"Ginny? What does she want to talk to you about?"

"I wouldn't be going to talk to her if I knew already." Harry said, turning around and walking out of the hall.

&

Walking along the lake always had a calming effect on Harry which is why he had chosen this particular spot for his meeting with Ginny. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew it was going to be important. Judging by her uncertain steps as she approached, he knew that he would need to be calm.

"Hey Harry." Ginny started, her voice strained.

"Hey Gin." Harry said, turning to face her with a small smile on his face. "Take a seat." He sat down on the grass.

"Thanks. Look Harry, I really appreciate you coming out here to talk to me." Ginny said hurriedly as she sat down.

"Don't worry about it. I'd do anything for you Weasleys." Harry said, wrapping a warm arm around her before dropping it back to his side.

"I don't know how to start." Ginny mumbled out.

"Start from the beginning."

"It first started in your first year. I was so in love with you, I was simply thrilled when Ron and the twins rescued you in the flying car. I watched you de-gnoming the garden with Ron the rest of the summer. I was way to shy to even be in the same room with you without blushing." Here she paused looking at Harry for any suggestion of what he was thinking. "The Chamber of Secrets scared the living shit out of me, but I was so happy that it was you that was my saviour. Tom was," hesitation stopped her from continuing her speech, but a gentle look from Harry told her it was okay to carry on, "Tom was amazing, he showed me his memories, showed me his life. He was always there for me; the first friend I had. I couldn't consider the other girls friends as they all didn't talk to me. He made me realize that my life wasn't as bad as it seemed. I felt so betrayed when he started making me do things. I was so crushed, I finally found a guy that seemingly cared for me as much as I cared for him and he betrayed me." Ginny said, her hand coming up to her neck where a small pendant lay.

"Tom Riddle manipulated you Ginny. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry said gently.

"Harry I'm more than ashamed!" Ginny cried, tears slowly making her way down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. You were only eleven years old; any young girl would have fallen for him."

"That might be true, but I'm sure they would have gotten over him by now." Ginny whispered.

"Wow—wait, are you saying that you're still in love with Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, shocked.

"That's basically what I'm trying to say. I can't get him out of my mind, he's always right there at the centre of my thoughts."

"Why'd you come to me?" Harry asked, although he didn't really need the answer to that question.

"Who else would I have gone to? Ron? Dumbledore? Merlin, Harry what do you think they would have done? Ron would have blown up, and Dumbledore would have offered me a lemon drop. I thought you would understand because he's a part of you, always connected to you." Ginny said, running a hand through locks of red hair.

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked astonished, no one, not even Dumbledore knew how connected Harry and Voldemort were.

"I know that because I can see him in you. I can see you two, and I know that no matter what you do or tell yourself; that you two are connected by more than that stupid scar of yours. Your magic is so deeply wrapped around the other, that when he learns something new or you do; you learn it, even if you don't realize until after you've done the spell."

Harry was silent for a moment as he pondered over what Ginny just told him, he knew what she said was true, but he never fully admitted it to himself. Sighing Harry looked at Ginny through tired eyes.

"Ginny, I need to know one thing: Does your attraction for Tom Riddle and your ability to see him in me, change our relationship any?"

"Harry, I've been in love with you since first year. You've had to have noticed, even before Tom got involved; him being a part of you just makes me more in love with you." Ginny admitted in a quite voice, wincing as she heard his weary sigh.

"Ginny," Harry said looking up into the half moon, "I'm not the person you fell in love with in first year. I've changed so much that sometimes I don't recognize myself. You're not in love with this Harry Potter, you're in love with the old Harry."

"You just don't understand do you Harry? It's not the old Harry or the new Harry I'm in love with, its just Harry I'm in love with." She said, sliding over to him before leaning in to softly kiss him.

It wasn't wet, nor was it sloppy like his first kiss with Cho. It wasn't like the heated kisses he shared with females at the bars in Atlantis that always lead to more devious actions. This kiss was warm, gentle, and felt down right awkward for Harry. Ginny was more or less a sister to him, and the only emotion he felt during the short time of their kiss was sadness for this girl whom he thought of like a sister.

When the kiss ended, Ginny pulled away, a slightly confused expression on her face. "I, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Harry asked nervously.

"The kiss felt so different then my other ones. It felt awkward, like I was kiss Ron or something. I didn't feel any of the passion or tingling that I've dreamt about, just plain wrongness." Ginny stated, confused.

"Ginny, I felt the same thing. I think it's because I only see you as a younger sibling, nothing more, nothing less. Your heart knows that, but your mind is a little slower at realizing that. Although I may resemble Tom Riddle in more than one way, I'm still Harry Potter, a guy that's family to you." Harry said firmly.

Nodding, Ginny tried to smile, her lower lip trembling slightly, before tears began streaming down her face. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I just, I miss Tom and I hate that I need him, because of who he is. I'm in love with a Dark Lord, and my family is fighting against him. I don't think I can choose…"

"I'll never ask you to chose Ginny, you love who you love." Harry said, bringing the young girl into a hug.

"I just wish that I could stop loving him." Ginny mumbled into his coat.

"You can't help who you love, Ginny, you're not supposed to." Harry said, "When the time comes and you have to chose, remember that I will accept whichever choice you make, no matter which side you choose." Harry said, surprising himself at the sincerity he felt. When the time did come he'd back her hundred percent.

"You're the best. I love you so much." Ginny whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You should head in; you're going to catch your death if you continue to come out here without a coat." Harry said, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around Ginny's slim shoulders.

"What about you?"

"I'll be in soon." Harry reassured her, turning her to the door, watching her walk away until she was a small dot on the entrance doors steps.

"Well that was far too dramatic for my tastes." A cold voice said from the trees.

"Eavesdropping isn't very becoming Draco." Harry said, turning to face the blonde aristocrat.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I was simply walking by, and happened to overhear the last hours conversation." Draco stated.

"An hour is an awfully long time to just overhear something." Harry said irritably.

"What can I say, I got tired, needed a rest."

"You're insufferable, you know that right?" Harry informed him.

"Yes, you've told me that since the first time we met. It's rather old isn't it; maybe you can come up with something else for the future?" Draco said dryly.

"Look, Dumbledore sent me to get you. There's an order meeting at 9pm, its 8:30pm right now. Dumbledore wants us to be dressed and masked for our first meeting as Lord Bane and Silver Hawk." Draco said lazily, although Harry could feel the excitement begging to be released.

"Lets go, I still haven't seen my costume." Harry said, immediately moaning as he thought imagined the horrors that would be unleashed upon him by the two flamboyant designers.

"Yes, let's go." Draco said smugly.

ALRIGHTY! I hope you enjoyed, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to see anything happen with Voldemort-I was wondering if you guys wanted to have voldy turn nice, or stay as evil as ever and go on trying to rule the world.

You all know what to do! Review!


	8. The First Order Meeting

Dragon Bane!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters, or places you may recognize!

I'm so sorry for the long update! I actually had the chapter done and had the next chapter finished as well, but my computer broke, it was horrible! I had to re-do all my projects, because it was the mother board or something like that, and the computer was completely wrecked. My family and I had to get a new one, which we didn't get until a few days ago. And now... won't accept my document, so I had to ask my **AMAZING BETA AYTHERIA**, to load it up! I'm so sorry! It's also because I have the new Microsoft word, so not many sites, or computers will recognize it... terrible! I have to learn how to save it properly... arg!

AYTHERIA is the most amazing beta ever! I don't know what I would do without her! Not only are my stories legible my school work, like essays and such have improved greatly! So thank-you thank-you!

Chapter 8- The First Order Meeting

Slipping into the room where Dumbledore had informed Draco their outfits were wasn't as simple as Dumbledore had said it would be; even with their inheritance. The room was down past the Slytherin dormitory and with Professor Snape and his snakes prowling the halls it made it more difficult to get there than to actually find the room.

Finally reaching the portrait, Harry gazed upon the figure in awe. Long, dark hair framed an alluring pale face, her head cast to the side Harry noticed the dark green mask hiding closed eyes. With wide eyes, Harry took the time to study the woman longer.

She was dressed in a white shirt, though the sleeves had been torn off and replaced with leather shoulder and upper arm plates. Her forearms had leather and metal plated gloves that reached to her elbows, emerald spikes were sticking out the sides. Looking down, he took in the green and black corset and the tight black leather pants. Then he noticed the weapons strapped to each leg. A belt hung crookedly on her hip, the sword weighing it down.

"Sir, please stop staring. It's making me blush," the women said, her eyes snapping foreword, a small smile on her face.

Startled, Harry stared for a while, mouth opened and closing, "I err…well, we need access to the room you sit on—I mean guard," Harry stuttered, before mentally slapping himself, "what I mean to say is that my companion and I need access to the room you guard."

"Is that so? Well, if you can give me the correct password, I may give you access to the room I 'sit' on," she teased slightly.

Blushing, Harry quickly diverted his eyes to the amused blonde man.

"Ah yes, the password," Draco muttered as he searched his robes quickly for the parchment Dumbledore had given him. "Here it is!" Draco exclaimed happily, staring at the parchment before flipping it around, "It's Una Salus Victus."

"Only one victory. Only one chance," Harry muttered and the women repeated loudly folding her arms across her chest.

"Well that's a load of rubbish," the women said with a frown on her face.

"Rubbish? How is that rubbish?" Draco asked curiously.

"There's always more than one chance and more than one victory. It's just the way life goes. People are always given more than one chance; it just depends on which chance you take."

"But in the end, you have only taken the one chance, and with that outcome comes only the one victory," Harry countered, grinning slightly, "Are you going to let us in, or make us sit out here and debate on the quote."

"It's rather tempting to do so, but Dumbledore said you two would only use this room for emergencies. I take it that you two aren't here just for a friendly debate." She nodded before opening the portrait.

Walking through the portrait, Harry found himself in a well lit chamber done in shades of brown and red. A large fireplace was on the far wall, surrounded by dark mahogany couches and chairs. Stepping further in, Harry noticed that the walls were covered in books.

"It's like a mini library," Draco muttered in awe, a large smile on his face as he leaped over to one side of the room and grabbed a large tome of the shelf.

"And you say I'm a geek," Harry commented as he too skimmed across the titles of books.

A startled gasp made Harry turn around sharply. Seeing Draco standing with a hand over his mouth, Harry ran over to see what had Draco speechless.

Looking at the title, Harry glanced over to Draco in confusion. "Celestica Blood and Rune Magic- by Fredric Harmings," Harry read out, reaching to take it out of it place.

"Don't touch it!" Draco gasped out, his hand shooting foreword to grasp Harry's wrist.

Stunned, Harry turned to look at Draco questioningly, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Draco what's wrong?"

Visibly shaken, Draco shook his head, his mouth forming the words, but nothing seemed to come out. Releasing Harry's wrist, he said, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that we only have a few minutes before we have to appear at the Order meeting."

Momentarily distracted, Harry focused on what Draco just said, "Wait. What do you mean WE have an Order meeting to go to?"

Draco frowned before walking over to a large door and opening it. He walked, in his voice carrying to Harry.

"Well, you see, on Tuesday after the feast I went to speak to Dumbledore about allowing me into the Order. We talked and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry cut in, outrage written clearly across his face as he stalked to the door, entering a large closet.

"I did tell you I wanted to be a part of the Order, but you laughed, remember!" Draco shouted back. "You said I couldn't handle everything!"

Calming himself down, Harry nodded slightly, "What did you two discuss?"

"We decided to have another masked helper. No one would want a Malfoy helping them. So we gave me a name, Silver Hawk, you know after my animagus form. We decided that I would help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Apparently we need more healers, the Order only has Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore said it would be a good idea for me to help with the injured," Draco said, puffing his chest out proudly.

Smiling faintly, Harry walked further in the closet, "So what am I wearing tonight?"

Beaming, Draco ran to the left side of the closet, grabbing a pair of high laced combat boots, black pants, a green top, with no sleeves, and a dark leather jacket.

"Well put it on! Dumbledore got a friend to do all the work; made different styles as well," Draco commented, rushing to the right side to grab a silver-blue dress shirt and black dress pants with black boots the reached his knees. He finished his outfit with a dark blue and silver cloak.

"How come my outfit is different from yours?" Harry pouted.

"Because I'm a healer, I can't very well heal people in that now can I? Well, I could, but I'd rather be comfortable," Draco said as he waved his hand once, his clothes shimmering as they were replaced with his outfit.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get dressed!" Draco said to Harry who was staring sullenly at the pants in his hands.

"Alright, alright," Harry mumbled, standing up he arranged the clothes neatly before waving his hand once over himself, then the clothes on the couch.

Feeling the familiar tingling down his spine, he looked around before looking expectantly at Draco.

"What?"

"Where are my weapons?" Harry asked in an irritable voice, "You honestly didn't think I would go to an Order meeting without them did you?"

"Well, I just thought you would leave them here, you might startle the Order a bit,"

Draco said, nervously running his hands down his shirt, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles.

"Draco I can't show up looking like this without weapons on me, they'll think I'm some big joke," Harry pointed out.

"Fine," Draco reluctantly agreed.

Walking over to the mirror, he traced his hand down the centre. As the mirror disappeared, a large cubby appeared, Harry looked the cupboard over, gazing at the many weapons, he grabbed the thick leather belt that hung to the side. Strapping it to his waist, Harry attached a slim sword, before grabbing throwing knives and throwing stars and attaching them to the belt.

Taking off the leather jacket, Harry concentrated on his arms and scales started to appear before large black and green spikes exited his skin. Nodding approvingly, Harry strapped on leather gauntlets before putting his jacket on again. Grabbing a large broad sword, he strapped it to his back. It was held on by magic; Harry had quickly grown a distaste for the leather that usually held the sword in place and opted for the spell many advance warriors used.

"Are you done yet?" Draco asked irritably as he checked his watch again.

Running his hand down the centre of the cupboard, Harry watched the mirror shimmer back before looking over his appearance and noticed that one important thing was missing.

"Where are the masks?"

"Oh right, the masks," Draco muttered embarrassedly.

He quickly knelt down beside the floor where a Draconian was carved into stone. Pushing the tips of the stone wings in, Draco sat back as he watched two masks appear.

The first mask that appeared was shinning silver, with small diamonds incrusted underneath where the eyeholes were. Draco grabbed it, placing it delicately over his eyes.  
The second mask was dark black, with small delicate emeralds and diamonds encrusted underneath the eyeholes. Grabbing it Harry put it to his face, feeling the magic fasten it in place.

"Well how do I look?" Harry asked, spreading his arms out and turning around in a circle.

"The same as you usually do, but I don't have time to fix your appearance." Draco commented.

"Hey! I look damn good!" Harry defended himself, turning to face the mirror once again.

"We still look the same." Draco noticed, walking over to Harry.

Draco studied his hair for a second. Waving his hand at it once, it lengthened before green streaks appeared through his hair.

Doing the same to his own, Draco cringed as he watched his beloved hair grow and silver-blue streaks slowly made their way through it.

"Come on we're late as it is," Draco muttered, tugging on Harry's coat.

"Why don't we just shadow travel there?" Harry frowned, confused.  
"If you recall, I can't shadow travel," Draco muttered, running his hand down his pants again.

"I can take you with me," Harry stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

Sighing, Draco closed his eyes, counting to ten. Harry knew how much he hated traveling that way, couldn't he understand that?

As if knowing what Draco was thinking Harry asked Draco something, "Do you think we can apparate in?"

"Dumbledore said he didn't know, but he gave us a portkey to take us there quicker."

"I don't want to take a portkey." Harry whined, "It will wreck our image of mystery."  
"Well genius, what do you suggest we do?" Draco said, glaring expectantly at him as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Shadow Traveling!" Harry pleaded, "I promise you won't get sick. We can stop half way if you want."

Moaning, Draco closed his eyes as he started to feel a small ache behind his eyes begin, "Halfway?"

Smiling, Harry nodded, before gripping Draco arm firmly in his hand and pulling him into a corner filled with shadows. Before Draco could change his mind he felt the horrible feeling of the shadows engulfing him. His breath was sucked out of his body as he once again experienced the sensation of his body being torn from the spot it once stood before his mind slammed back in place.

Gasping, Draco fell to the ground, gulping in as much air as he could, closing his eyes he willed his stomach to settle, willed his body to stop shaking. Trying to stand was next to impossible Draco knew from previous experiences.

"Draco?" Harry asked worriedly, he had been calling his name out for minutes without any answer back.

Hearing his name being called faintly, Draco attempted to look up, but his head felt too heavy. His mind was foggy, he couldn't think straight and trying to calm down his breathing and the shaking of his body was seemingly unachievable. Then he felt the cool touch of Harry's magic course through him, clearing his befuddled mind and calming his shaking body.

"Dray?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't call me that," Draco muttered out gruffly.

Grinning, Harry shrugged, knowing that Draco secretly loved being called Dray. "Are you alright?"

"Give me a few minutes."

"Alright." Harry said, kneeling down besides him still pushing some magic through their bond to calm his body and clear his mind.

Harry wasn't great at healing but he wasn't terrible at it. He mostly relied on Draco to heal any of his injuries. Harry could heal, but he wasn't born as a Lindorm, as Draco was, but as a cross breed.

During the testing to find your 'inner' dragon Harry had ended up revealing that he was an Amphista, a breed that had two of the rarest types of Dragons; Nagayuna, which in the words of his professors; preserves the elixir of life, in order to unify the body's energies. In simpler words, a healer, or, because of the link between earth and the heavens, able to bring people back to life.

That would have been great for Harry, except for his Sarpa blood. Sarpa were supposedly evil dragons, the guardians of the underworld. They were the Dragons that cause humans to try to rid the world of all dragons; the dragons that demanded villagers to give up their purest virgin girls as sacrifices.

It was also why Harry was so disliked throughout Atlantis. When the elders created Atlantis they immediately killed every dragon or draconian that had Sarpa blood. Obviously they had missed someone because Harry had large amounts of Sarpa. But because of his Nagayuna blood he was finally deemed 'safe' from trying to rule or destroy the world.

Stirring from his thoughts as he felt Draco stand, Harry looked up, noticing the last of shudders disappear. "You good?"

"Been better, is there anyway you can do to stop that from happening?"

"I don't know. I might be able to, but it would be trial and error." Harry said, concern seeping through the bond.

"Try it; I don't want to show up to the first Order meeting looking like death has been knocking at my door," Draco muttered, teetering slightly before Harry put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, what I'm going to do is enter your mind, ok?" Harry said, slowly pushing through Draco's barriers; the barriers allowed him to enter. Draco was standing at the centre, waiting for Harry.

"Now what I want you to do is when I leave I want you to follow me, grab my hand. Now my barriers might try to throw you out during the ride, but you should be alright," Harry explained as he started to exit Draco's mind, dragging Draco with him.

Feeling his barriers start to stop Draco from entering with him, Harry lowered them, but only enough for Draco to enter.

"Alright I'm leaving you here, I have to concentrate on the travel, 'kay?"

Before he knew it Harry was back, forming before Draco's eyes, "Was that alright?" His concern written clearly across his face.

"We're there already?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you probably thought it took forever, with the beating you went through but it only takes a few seconds. Now I'm going to slowly lead you back into your body. Once you're there, don't move, because right now we're directly behind the Order and they haven't detected us yet, because I've kept the shadows thickly on us. Got it?" Harry explained quickly, grabbing Draco's hand and slowly making his way down the silver path of their bond.

Firmly back in his body, Draco shook off the feeling of happiness of being back in his own skin. He was had only been gone for a few short seconds but it felt as if it had been days.

Directing their gazes towards Dumbledore they watched him take his stand at the head of table. The room quieted as they saw Dumbledore sit down comfortably, gazing seriously around the table.

"Voldemort has struck again," he said gravely, "He has attacked York, killing some magical families, and killing many muggle, maiming numerous. We were lucky that Severus came in time to warn us. We arrived just in time to stop a lot of the killing," Dumbledore said, nodding towards Severus Snape.

"Now I have news of new recruits," Dumbledore paused, his eyes drifting over the spot where Draco and Harry were standing, "Most of you will not like them, but I can assure you I find them completely trustworthy."

"Just tell us who they are Albus," Severus snapped out, his face set in its always present scowl.

"Very well." Dumbledore stood up; walking towards the door he opened it to reveal two hooded figures. "Gentlemen, please come in and sit."

The Order had stood as the two figures entered, some grabbing their wands, other shooting worried glances at them. The second one lowered his hood, revealing long curly dark hair, tied at the nap of his neck, his dark features adding to his mysterious look.

Harry looked in confusion at him, not recognizing him, but everyone else obviously had for they had taken out their wands and pointed them at the two figures angrily.

When the first figure lowered his hood, exposing startlingly blonde hair, Harry gasped along side of Draco as Lucius Malfoy revealed himself. Luckily their gasp went unheard as the entire order had gasped or shouted curses as well.

Dashing forward, Harry and Draco intercepted the curses just as Lucius and Sebastian Zabini raised shields.

"Is this how your order greets new members Dumbledore?" Harry sneered, standing from his crouched position.

"Lord Bane, Lord Silver Hawk, it's wonderful that you can finally be here! I'm sorry that you had to have your first experience at the order to be so treacherous," Dumbledore said, his always present twinkle gazing at Harry amusedly.

"Who are they?" Alastor Moody sneered out, his wand still pointed at Lucius Malfoy.

Laughing, Harry waved his hand, every wand in the room, except Dumbledore's, Malfoy's, and Zabini's shimmered into his open hand, "I am Lord Bane, and my companion here is Lord Silver Hawk," Harry said, emphasizing the Lords at the beginning of each name.

"Lord Bane?" Lucius's cold voice silenced the room.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry replied, "It is an honour to finally meet you. I've heard many things about you. Most I hope is not true."

"Malfoy!" Moody's angry voice rang out, before a weak wandless curse was thrown. Harry whirled around, his shoulder blocking the curse.

"How dare you! You would throw curses at a man that is not armed, and in the presence of Dumbledore who has stated that he trusts them? Do you not have faith in Dumbledore's word anymore?" Harry accused the flabbergasted man.

"Bane," Draco's calming voice forced Harry to turn towards him, "Leave him; he is not worth your trouble."

Turning slightly, Draco gazed calmly at his father and Sebastian, "Lord Malfoy, Lord Zabini it is a pleasure to meet you," he said bowing slightly, before offering his hand to shake.

"Lord Silver Hawk the pleasure is ours," Lucius said, bowing his head slightly and grasping Draco's hand firmly. He did not release it for several seconds, gazing firmly into Draco's face, before he slowly let go.

Sebastian offered a bow, and shook Draco's hand before walking to the table and taking a vacant seat.

"Please be seated Lord Malfoy," Dumbledore said politely, gesturing towards the chair next to him. Draco almost obeyed Dumbledore as he turned slightly to take a vacant seat before remember that Dumbledore, was addressing his father.

"You dare to allow a Death Eater sit in on our meeting!" Alastor snarled out, his wooden leg thumping heavily against the wood floor as he stalked towards Lucius.

"It would not be wise to carry out what you're thinking Alastor Moody," Draco's cold voice stopped the ex-Auror in his place.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? You look no more than sixteen, a mere boy. Why should I listen to you?" Alastor growled out, advancing on Draco.

"Alastor, do behave your self, you do not want to be the subject of my anger," Draco said softly as Alastor stepped nose to nose with him.

"Ha," Alastor laughed, large amounts of saliva flying from his mouth. Raising one gloved hand Draco wiped his chin. "You probably can't do half of the magic a first year student can."

"Is that a challenge?" Harry said slyly, a small smirk forming across his face, ignoring the incredulous look Draco sent him.

"And lower myself to duelling with an infantile. I think not." Alastor replied gruffly, turning around and limping back to his spot around the table.

"You just accused Lord Silver Hawk of not being able to duel with a wizard with no knowledge of magic. Surely you aren't backing out of a duel that you will indubitably win," Severus said, pining Alastor with his venomous gaze.

"I simply do not want to harm the child, Snape," Alastor gritted out.

Draco glared at the scared ex-Auror "I, Lord Silver Hawk, challenge you, Alastor Moody to a duel."

Moody whirled around a stunned look of outrage on his face, before doubling over laughing, "Challenge declined."

"You're declining a challenge that you initiated. Are you scared of loosing face, Alastor?" Harry questioned, tilting his head to the side and letting his hair create shadows across his face.

"Fine, since all of you believe that I can not beat this—this child, I accept your challenge Silver Hawk," Alastor said snappily, glaring at Harry angrily.

Looking at Dumbledore, Harry grinned when their eyes locked. Dumbledore didn't look pleased. Although Harry could still see the twinkle in his eyes, his face was grave and looked much older than it usually did.

"I don't believe duelling will solve your differences Alastor, Lord Silver Hawk. Please reconsider," Dumbledore said seriously, tugging on his silver beard.

"Really? I think duelling will solve this difference perfectly," Harry said, grinning as Dumbledore pinned him with a serious gaze.

"Lord Bane, may I talk to you?" Dumbledore requested, his eyes narrowing slightly behind the frames.

"Certainly," Harry said sweeping down into a low bow. Dumbledore led him to the far side of the room.

"Harry, you can't just join the Order and start issuing challenges," Dumbledore said quietly after raising a silence barrier around them

Taking a deep breath Harry fixed his green eyes on Dumbledore's, "Headmaster, I'm not doing this because I find it amusing. No, I'm taking this more seriously than you think."

"What are you trying to accomplish by challenging Moody to a duel?"

"It's exactly like Moody stated, no matter what, we still look younger, like we're still supposed to be in school, even with a mask. What we're doing is stating that no matter the age, we have the ability to fight just as well as any twenty plus wizard, that we will earn our place in the order and on the field."

Dumbledore sighed, nodding his head as he took his moon shaped glasses off, "I understand. But isn't there another way to accomplish that without duelling?"

"Well, we could tell them who and what we are. Say we've gone to the lost city of Atlantis to be trained by our ancestors and other beings like us," Harry said his face perfectly blank, "Although I still think they wouldn't take us too seriously after that, may even throw us in the nut house," Harry joked, his mouth curving upward in a hint of a smile, "no," Harry stated continued firmly, "This is the way that it has to go. I would have challenged anyone even if it were Snape. We, Draco and I, need to make the statement that we are capable of handling ourselves, no matter the situation," Harry said, locking his eyes with Dumbledore's.

A silent battle started between the two, only noticeable by the narrowing of eyes.  
Dumbledore broke the quiet tension by sighing; a sigh that made Harry want to reach out and tell him he was sorry for causing him this stress.

"I'm sorry Harry; I cannot allow this duel to continue. In the end it will only cause more strife between the Order members."

Sighing, Harry nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Very well, but you are going to be the one to explain why."

Walking over to Draco, Harry shook his head, turning his back to the order. "Dumbledore doesn't want any animosity between The Order members, the duel isn't happening," Harry sighed tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nodding his head in understanding, Draco eyes travelled past Harry's form.

"I believe my father might be on to me," Draco whispered, nodding his head slightly as he caught the older blonde's silver eyes.

Turning slightly, Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy, smirking slightly as the older man raised his eyebrow, inclining his head at the two masked men.

"It would not surprise me. Your father is a very talented and powerful Draconian. He, as your father, has ties to you that can never be broken."

Turning back to Draco, Harry noticed his slightly sagged stature, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Draco said tiredly, straightening his shoulders. Receiving a sharp look from Harry's blazing emerald eyes, he sighed, his shoulder sagging back down, "I'm feeling a tad drained, is all."

"Do you want to leave?" Harry asked, concern written across his face as he rested his hand on one of Draco's shoulders.

"No, we'll stay till the end of the meeting," Draco said, his form straightening as he raised his head high, "Lord Malfoy, I've been meaning to talk with you."

Whipping around, Harry suppressed a low growl as he came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, power oozing from his eyes as he stared hard into Harry's own shinning emerald ones.

"So Malfoy, what made you switch sides?" Harry snarled, unable to contain his anger, "Getting board of being Voldemort's whore? Getting tired of being on your knees?"

"Bane!" Draco's voice growled out angrily, his hand snapping out to grip Harry's arm painfully.

Growling, Harry shook his head, forcing his anger down.

Offering his hand to Lucius, Harry apologized, "I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, my mouth seems to get the better of me, please accept my humblest apologies." Bowing Harry turned to walk away.

Before Lucius knew what he was doing his arm shot out gripping the masked mans arm in a painful grip, "Apology accepted Lord Bane, but I warn you do not allow your mouth to get the better of you next time," He growled out, his silver eyes flashing dangerously, daring Harry to accept the challenge.

Lucius Malfoy was not an easily intimidated man; he had faced Voldemort hundreds of times, and never feared him. In all his forty-two years he had only feared three men, two very powerful Draconians, and one Vampire—The Dragon King, Vlad the Impaler (Dracula), and his father Abraxas Malfoy—but the young man glaring back at him, with eyes as hard as diamonds, sent shivers up his spine. All his instincts screamed at him run, or drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Breaking eye contact, Lucius turned to the other masked man, his voice sounded rough and shaken, foreign to him as he spoke, "Lord Silver Hawk."

"Please call me Silver Hawk, Lord Malfoy," Draco said, his voice sounding stronger than he felt.

"We are after all going to be working rather close together."

"Very well, then I must insist that you call me Lucius." He said his voice retaining the normal tone of a confident, powerful aristocrat. "You look unwell, Silver Hawk. Is there something wrong?" Lucius asked, his voice taking a concerned note in spite of trying to cover it.

"He's feeling drained, he had a rough ride here," Harry answered, his arm crossed and his back uncomfortable straight as he looked over the tall blonde with narrowed eyes.

"I believe I was asking Sil a question, Lord Bane. Is he incapable of replying for himself?" Lucius shot back, malice in his eyes.

"Why so concerned Lord Malfoy? He is after all a stranger to you. Do you treat all strangers with such attention and concern?" Harry said, his possessive fire wolf side coming through, as he realized that this man was trying to take over his role as Alpha male.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice shouting at him, asking him what he was doing, calling him an idiot for challenging Draco's own father for a battle over being Draco's Alpha.

"As Sil already said, we will be working rather closely over the next few weeks, or maybe even years, it is only proper that I make sure he is well. Is there a reason that I cannot be concerned about his welfare, are you jealous? " Lucius said, his own shoulders straightening as he unconsciously sent out warning vibes for this boy to back down.

"Bane, Lucius. I do not know why you two are harboring such intense dislike for one another but it will stop, if not completely than it will stop when you two are around me." Draco whispered harshly, after having watched his father and best friend snarl and issue challenges to one another with petty words and hard glares.

"You two are acting like children. If this is the way you are going to act from here on out, then I believe you two need to seriously reconsider joining this order. The Order of the Phoenix is not a place for children, nor is it a place for petty rivalries," Draco continued, his voice hard as he looked to the silver eyes of his father, to the bright emerald eyes of his bonded brother. "The Order of the Phoenix is about retaining a balanced society; we can not do that if our own members are constantly bickering like young school rivals. If you two cannot solve your differences than at least act as if you are the mature adults you are supposed to be." Draco's voice rose from the quite harsh whisper into a hard commanding voice, drawing the attention of the rest of the order.

"I quite agree with Lord Silver Hawk," Dumbledore's voice said, his voice carrying through the silent room loudly, "The Order needs to have members that will cooperate with one another and not be fighting constantly.

"With that said, it is becoming dark. Many of you have families you must be getting back to. This meeting is now coming to a close, is there anything else that needs to be said?" Dumbledore inquired, his twinkling blue eyes landing on Harry.

"Actually, there is the topic about which force I will be in," Harry said, his voice light and cheery as if the small confrontation with Lucius had not happened.

Molly Weasleys horrified gasp could be heard loudly as if she had screamed through the now dead silent room, "Albus you aren't honestly going to allow him to participate in the field work. He's hardly old enough to be fighting in such a dangerous environment."

"Mrs. Weasley, are you trying to tell me that my life is worth more than the armed forces that the order has, just because of my age?" Harry asked, his voice slightly angry.

"That's not what I'm trying to say, but you are still a child." Molly's voice wavered as she spoke, "The things our forces have seen have left some of the strongest wizards and witches scared, so scared some slowly go insane. War is not a place for a child. A child should not have to face such horrors." Molly was close to tears now as she looked around the room at all the nodding heads, "Albus, you simply cannot have this child's innocence be tainted with such horrors."

"Mrs. Weasley, please do not presume that you know me," Harry's voice was low and edgy, "I appreciate your concern, but this child's innocence has long been torn away from him. I have seen things that would make your forces' hardest members scream and beg for mercy," Harry said, looking straight into the eyes of each member there. "I have done things that any normal person would never think of doing. When you speak of the horrors, the orders members face, and then tell me I am not fit to deal with such things. I've been there as the Death Eaters torture, rape, kill their victims. I've been to the fucking raids, I've heard the mother fuckers talk, I've seen as the victims and Death Eaters drop." Harry's eyes locked on to Molly's Weasleys horrified eyes. "I've dropped a few myself, and if I didn't have a weapon, than I used what I could."

Harry eyes strayed to Dumbledore's wide eyes, "I've participated in wars where I come from, I've order dozen's of people's deaths because it was the only way. Now do you see me as a child? Do you still want to protect the little innocence I have left?" Harry asked quietly, sighing he looked into Molly's crying face.

"Molly, I want to help end this war as soon as possible. I can help, but I don't know how to help without participating in the battles. Fighting was what I was born and trained for, it's all I know. It's all I'm capable of doing to help. I can save hundreds of people's lives if you allow me to participate. I can end the killing and torturing before it even begins, but you have to allow me to help," Harry said desperately, his eyes wide, begging for the order to allow him to help.

Molly looked away, her face downcast, before snapping up to meet Dumbledore's, "Albus you can't actually be considering allowing him to help."

"Lord Bane has proved himself to me many times; I have complete trust in his abilities," Dumbledore said, his voice ringing through the room, silencing anyone else with comments.

"Lord Bane, I will speak with you and Lord Silver Hawk after the meeting," Dumbledore ordered, sitting down at the head of the table.

Slowly the room began to empty, until only Dumbledore, Draco, Lucius, and Harry were left. Waving his wand over the table, Harry started to shrink the table until it fit four perfectly, before taking the opposite end of Dumbledore.

"Lucius, why are you here?" Dumbledore inquired politely, one eyebrow raised in question.  
"I think I have the right to know what my son has gotten himself into," Lucius replied simply, grinning faintly as he heard Draco groan.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small packet of lemon drops.

"He's my son. Any normal father would have figured it out in time. It was simply more obvious to me because of our Draconian side," was Lucius' simple reply.

"Are you mad father?" Draco asked timidly, reaching up to take off the silver mask, running a hand through his hair, undoing the magic that had made it longer and multi-coloured.

"No. I'm not mad. Curious as to why you would not speak to me about where your alliances lie, perhaps. When you came home from your training, you spoke to me about joining Voldemort," Lucius reminded Draco.

"You what!" Harry shouted in outrage, "How could you do that!"

"Bane, I did not know where my father's loyalty was. I was only doing what I thought was necessary." Draco tried to explain to the seething teen beside him.

"Why do you lower your self to explaining your choices to this man, he is not your keeper," Lucius said a sneer on his face.

"Who is this masked person that will not show their face?" Lucius continued, cutting Draco's reply off.

"My identity is not of concern Lord Malfoy," Harry voiced coldly, his green eyes darkening.

"I believe it is. You are undoubtedly a good friend of my son's and a Draconian that has come to believe that he is my son's protector."

"Father, Bane is more than a good friend, we are bond brothers," Draco whispered, taking off his white glove to show his father the Hyozan mark.

"All the more reason for me to know the real identity of this masked man, if he is to be family; I believe the head of the family should know the identity of its newest member," Lucius said firmly.

"In time, but as of now, I think you will not be too happy of who I am beneath the mask. Get to know me, as Bane, if you like me, than you will like who I am without the masks," Harry murmured, locking his eyes with Lucius' silver.

He nodded, "Very well, I accept that for now the masks are a part of you, Lord Bane."

"Please call me Bane," Harry whispered, cringing as everything in him was screaming at him to drive his sword through the man's black heart.

"Than I must insist that you call me Lucius, after all, we are family now."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Harry smiled slightly, turning his attention back to Dumbledore, "Albus, what is that you want me and Draco to do?"

"I was actually hoping that you would be able to train some of the younger members, once they are trained to your satisfaction, they would be your team," Dumbledore's eyes lit up as Harry frowned, his eyes darting towards Draco.

The two men locked eyes, as they silently debated over the offer. Finally Draco broke eye contact, his eyes watering slightly at the strain of staring into the eyes of someone stronger than himself.

"Potter! It would be a good idea; we would be able to do with the train a team so they would be ready -what? Why is everyone staring at me?" Draco asked confused, before noticing his slip-up. Wincing, he looked at a fuming Harry, whose eyes had darkened with rage.

"What?" Lucius icy voice broke through Harry and Draco's staring contest.

* * *

EN: Beta Aytheria here! Got the chapter up, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, SilverJadlyn works really hard on these and I KNOW she'll appreciate it:)  



	9. Run

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Wow.. this took so long to write, I have no idea why either! But it got really easy at the end. Anyway I want to thank you all for your patience! This chapter goes out to my last review Socdel for his/her wonderful review! I really am sorry about taking soooo long for this chapter, I had knee sergury three weeks ago, so I haven't been able to do much of anything. It's finally getting better, and I can't sit in chairs for a long period of time now! I'm out of my brace...although I'm acutally not supposed to, it's such a bother really.Anywa I realyl hope you enjoy this chapter... it's not as interesting as other ones... but it's a chapter so don't complain!

Chapter 9: Run

"Potter! As in Harry Potter!" Lucius snarled, taking a vicious step towards his son, "You have bonded yourself to The-Boy-Who-Lived?" 

"Father!" Draco's voice wavered under his father's angry glare, "Please calm down!"

"I have been calm enough this night! I will not accept my son—my only son, bonded to Harry Potter!" Lucius snarled, grabbing Draco forcibly by the arm.

Growling, Draco wrenched his arm from his father's grip, tearing his mask off at the same time, "Father, you are being unreasonable. You, yourself told me to find someone I could trust." Draco's voice shook slightly, his accent changing faintly as he glared angrily into his father's glowing silver eyes.

"I am not being unreasonable! When I said to you, find a powerful ally, I meant someone like Blaise, or even Prosper, of the Family Ramada and the house of Serial." Lucius said, his temper dying down slightly.

"Father, Harry is more powerful than both combined and then some, I would trust my life in his hands more than any other."

"How do you expect me to believe that, when he nearly gets his friends killed yearly!"

"Mon Dieu!" Draco cried out, switching from English to his first language, "Père, vous ne comprenez pas, Harry n'est pas juste mon ami, il est la famille. Harry est mon frère adhéré ! Rien vous ne pouvez dire ou ferez détruire cela!" ( Jad- French is terrible- sorry.,… okay translation is… "My God!" …"Father, you do not understand, Harry is not just my friend, he is family. Harry is my bonded brother! Nothing you can say you or will do to destroy that!")

"I will not accept this relationship in my family! If you are found out, than everything I have worked for will be over!" Lucius said, his anger simmering back up to the surface.

"Father, you say that as if Harry and I are lovers when we are everything but!" Thrusting out his hand, he showed his father the Hyozan mark. "Father, look at it!" Draco snarled, slipping unconsciously back to English. "It is not the mark of lovers, but of brothers! Father, look at it," Draco repeated again as his father looked away from him.

"I'm looking at it. I know what a Hyozan is, Dragon," Lucius whispered, his body folding itself into a chair elegantly, "I had one myself, which was many a year ago."

"Father?"

Draco watched sullenly as his father smoothed over his face, losing all the past emotion that was so openly displayed to him, "Father, I'm not asking for your blessing, Harry is my brother now, and family to you. You said so not even fifteen minutes ago. What has changed between Lord Bane and Harry Potter, they're the same person you met moments ago."

"The Lord Bane I had met was not the boy-who-lived! Lord Bane is not on everyone's list to kill," Lucius growled.

"You'd be surprised father, once this war starts Lord Bane and Lord Silver Hawk will be, maybe even more so than Harry Potter."

"Lord Bane is not the centre of this war. Draco why can't you understand that this new," Lucius struggled, trying to find a word to define his son's predicament, "this new development is not the best thing to have started. Lord Voldemort wants Harry Potter dead if it's the last thing he does, if Potter dies, cutting the bond you have between the two of you, what do you think will happen?"

Draco shook his head uncertainly; he had trusted Harry when it came to the bonding, knowing the black haired boy would not place him in harm's way.

"Potter, I take it you created the bond and the terms?" Lucius glared, waiting for the stiff nod. Lucius continued, "Recite what you bonded you two by?"

Harry stepped forward, his eyes glowing a vicious forest green as he glared at Lucius Malfoy, forcing a grin back when the older man stepped back involuntarily. His scent was intoxicating for Harry; even as Lucius Malfoy straightened his shoulders and glared back at him, Harry could smell the fear; the submissiveness of the creature before him.

Grinning, Harry felt his fangs grow slightly, slipping over his front lip, "Lucius Malfoy, are you afraid?" He purred, looking at him through his bangs.

"Afraid. Hardly. One of my power and status does not become intimidated of someone lesser than I. Now will you please recite to me the charm you were bounded by?"

"Of course," Harry grinned, his eyes becoming hard as he took a predatory step towards Lucius Malfoy, smirking gleefully as the man took another step back, "We are free, bound only to each other. My life is yours, yours is mine. Harm one, harm all. The survivor must avenge. Whatever is taken from the Hyozan, the Hyozan recovers tenfold."

"You see Draco, if Harry were to die, what do you think you would do?" Lucius questioned, glancing at his only son.

"I would avenge his death, killing any who participated in helping and killing Harry, father." Draco said, his eyes glaring up into that of his fathers.

"Exactly. Do you believe that you would be able to destroy hundreds? Destroying some who are very close to you?"

"Lucius, I am not about to go and get myself killed. If, one day, that happens, I promise you that I will cut all ties I have formed with Draco," Harry said truthfully, his eyes sliding to Draco's shocked face.

When Harry had formed the bond between them, he had formed it so that if, when needed, he could cut himself out of the circle, allowing Draco to live his life without having to search for each and every one of his killers.

Harry watched Draco's face, emotion running across his face, as Draco stared back at Harry. Draco smoothed over his features to match that of his fathers, "Did you allow me to cut off all ties if my life should come to an end?"

"No," Harry cringed, knowing that his answer would infuriate the blonde.   
Silence spread over the room as Harry and Draco stared at one another. Finally, Draco broke eye contact, eyes traveling over Dumbledore and settling on his father's smug looking face, "Looks like you'll get what you want Father, Harry here has come to the idea that we should end the bond."

"Wha-?" Harry said stupidly, blinking a few times as he processed what Draco had said.

Dumbledore looked between the three people before him, clearing his throat, he stepped forward, "Draco, I believe that ending the bond would not be beneficial towards yourself and Harry, not to mention our cause."

"Albus, stay out of this," Harry growled out as Draco's suggestion finally made sense.

"Draco, what exactly are you implying?" Harry spat out, trying to be calm.

"I'm not suggesting anything. It is clear enough that you do not fully believe I am capable of handling myself, and the stresses of being in this Hyozan brotherhood."

"Draco, I fully believe that you would be able to handle it," Harry said, reaching up to remove his mask, "It's me I do not fully believe in. I don't think I would be able to die peacefully, happily, knowing that you could possibly die because I had done something stupid."

Draco snorted, still seething as he glared at Harry, "We'll talk about this later."

Dumbledore stepped forward before Harry could reply to Draco, "I believe that is a wise decision. It is becoming late, and I'm afraid my old body will not be able to stay up any longer." Looking at the three occupants in the room, he nodded, "Harry, have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yes, like Draco has said, it would suit us better if we were to train the members, and have them able to defend against anything Voldemort will throw at them," Harry nodded, his eyes looking at Draco's sagging form as he stifled a yawn, the adrenaline leaving his body.

"I believe you're right Albus, I'm quite exhausted myself. I believe we'll be heading back," Harry said, indicating Draco and himself.

Walking towards Draco, Harry touched his arm slightly. Draco jerked away, glaring heavily at Harry, before he tried to stifle another yawn.

"C'mon Dray, we have to get back to school," Harry murmured, pushing him gently towards the fireplace.

Draco righted himself, having leaned against the wall for support; he stumbled slightly, shooting his arms out to break his fall, his tired mind barely comprehending Harry firm hands on his arms.

"I can walk by myself," Draco snapped, although he did not remove himself from Harry's hold.

Harry faked a yawn, in truth he was everything but tired. Looking at his brother, he allowed some of his magic to travel through the bond to give him a slight boost. Draco jerked out of his hold, slamming barriers across the link.

Glaring at Harry, Draco snarled, "Stop! I don't need your help! I am capable of handling myself!"

Harry cringed, nodding as he withdrew his magic from the link, "I was just trying to help," he murmured tiredly, unsure how to react to this new side of Draco. It had been many years since he had to deal with this side of the blond haired Draconian, even before they put behind their differences; this reaction, and the responses he was getting, were new to him.

"Why can't you understand Harry? I don't need it!" Draco snarled, tiredly grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the already burning fire place. Waiting for the flames to turn a bright green, he stepped into the flames, whispering his destination quietly, before disappearing.

Harry sat down, running a hand across his face, unsure of what to do next. Draco had been difficult and edgy since coming back from Atlantis; everything Harry said or did seemed to set him off. Harry hated every moment when this happened, everything Draco said seemed to cut through his very being as if Draco were carving chunks of flesh from his body.

"I don't know what to do with him," He murmured aloud. He ran a hand through his long hair and it slowly shortened, the dark emerald streaks fading to black, "He's completely changed since returning from Atlantis, I don't know what I should do. It's like everything that's happened during our summer doesn't seem to matter to him anymore."

Lucius watched the display, confused; it seemed to him that Potter had completely forgotten about him.

"Potter," he said slowly, stepping back when Harry snapped his head up quickly, "I, I have not been this ambivalent in many years. If Draco was not as strong as he is, I would have never permitted this bond to occur. As it is, Draco is extremely powerful, perhaps even more so than I, and unfortunately I have no say in this," he paused here, looking to see if Harry had anything to say, "Although, I am not happy that my son has been bonded to you, I am happy he chose someone who is incredibly powerful, and somebody whom obviously cares for him," Lucius finished, reaching towards the Malfoy Crest that hung proudly around his neck, pausing before he touched the gold surface, "Goodnight Mr. Potter, and welcome to the family."

Grasping the medallion he disappeared, leaving before he could see Harry's shocked face. Harry sat in the chair stiffly, unsure of what had just happened. Dumbledore watched Harry, his heart clenching when he saw Harry's eyes. They were the eyes of someone who's seen too much, the eyes of an old warrior who just wants to give up and let everything go.

"Harry."

"Don't, I don't want your pity," Harry said coldly, his face smoothing over, leaving it completely blank.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm not offering you my pity. I'm offering you someone to lean on."

Harry looked at him, staring hard into his mentor's warm blue eyes. Nodding, Harry offered an apologetic smile, "Thank you." Sighing he placed his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his palms, "I'm so confused, everything I know is changing and it seems I'm being left behind. I can't say one thing to Draco without setting him off; I've barely gotten to see him since school started. Do you know what it's like to not see your bonded brother daily? When I do get to see him, it's behind masks and words of hate. It's just, I can't—I'm not strong enough to do that."

"Have you talked to Draco about this?" Albus inquired gently, placing a bony arm around Harry's shoulders.

"And set him off? He'd say something about not changing, and that I'm over reacting. Either way, I can't talk to him about it, it wouldn't be good."

Dumbledore looked confused, "I don't understand."

"I am, in the simplest of terms, Draco's dominate, his pack leader. Like all creatures that live in packs, it is not wise for the pack leaders to be uncertain, or afraid."

"Harry, you can't always be fearless. Sometimes, it's good for people to know that you're not, that even though you come off as a brave and powerful leader, that you're still human as well. Talk to Draco, he can help."

"That's what you don't understand; did you see Draco and his father tonight? When Lucius first confronted me, and realized that I am his dominate, Draco lost all fear and respect of him, for he realized that Lucius Malfoy has no power over him, like the power I do. I can't have that. I don't know what I would do if Draco," pausing, he shook his head, "I just want to be the hero everyone thinks I am. I just want to do what everyone expects me to do. To be."

"You can't be everything you or they want you to be," pausing, Dumbledore let out a small smile, "too bad it's the life you lead. You're so ahead of yourself that you forget what you need. You do not need this burden you are unwilling to share. Harry, I want you to be happy, I truly do." Dumbledore paused here, looking uncertain if he should continue, "If you want, I can make Harry Potter disappear."

Harry's head shot out of his hands. He looked at Albus, astonished, his eyes searching his face, then locking his emerald eyes to Albus' twinkling blue ones, "Dear Dieu! You're serious."

"It seems you are picking up on some of Draco's vocabulary," Albus chuckled to himself, reaching into his bright robes to take out a lemon drop, "I'm quite serious actually."

"Why?"

"So that you could live your life happily, to be able to live a life without having the Wizarding World to worry about, to be able to be yourself without worrying what's expected of you," Dumbledore told the young wizard who looked at him with eyes ablaze with new hope, before watching it dims back to the dull green it had been before.

"That would mean running from everything. I would be leaving the world to Voldemort's wraith; I would be leaving behind everything—everyone I fight to protect. I wouldn't be able to do that, I can't do that." Harry said, green eyes looking into that of his mentors.

"You could still protect everyone you love; you would be under a different name, you would still fight against Voldemort. Your true identity would be kept a secret—"

"Hiding the truth only keeps people apart, Albus," Harry interrupted, smiling softly at the old man.

Smiling back, Dumbledore nodded his head, "You're so much like your father, I offered him the same thing when he was younger when the Wizarding World looked to him for help as the sole heir to the Potter-Gryffindor fortune, and his father, before he was murdered, was the finest Auror we've seen. They said the exact same thing."

"You know, ever since I saw how my father acted, I've been fighting to avoid becoming like him. But we all have certain genes that we want to change which dominates us."

Dumbledore looked at Harry seriously, "Your father was an amazing man, Harry. Never doubt that, he did more things for this world than you will ever realize, despite of how he acted when he was younger."

Harry diverted his eyes, unsure how to respond to such a forceful statement, "I meant no disrespect, I didn't know him, and truthfully I don't even know anything about him, so I don't have any right to judge him."

"It's alright child. Harry, I—If you ever need to speak to someone, my door always open," Dumbledore told him, his blues sparkling with affection.

"Thank you."

Harry's murmured reply echoed in the now empty room, all that was heard was the roar of the fireplace, before Harry felt the deafening silence enclose around him. Harry leaned back in the high backed chair, wincing as the sharp edges dug painfully into his back; he let his thoughts run wild.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly his mind floated back to his and Draco's conversation, 'All I want to do is help him, and be a good alpha! He never used to care! Why the sudden change?' Harry though angrily. Palming his eyes, he winced when one of his gauntlets jabbed him painfully.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!' Harry growled. Standing up from the chair, he shut his eyes. Concentrating, Harry felt himself being engulfed by shadows. To most this feeling would be painful and rather uncomfortable, but to Harry, he loved the cool feel of the shadows swallowing his body.

Feeling his feet touch the ground, he opened his eyes to the Forbidden Forest, grinning happily when he heard the excited yips and barks of his pack. 'They'll never question me; they'll never ignore, abuse, lie, and insult me. This is what a true family is…' Harry's thoughts trailed off as he allowed the packs smells to wash over him.

Pushing the happy wolves away, Harry quickly vanished his clothing, as he dropped to the forest floor his back arching high into the night sky. Gasping he started to pant; forced transformations always took so much more out of him than the normal calm ones. He whimpered slightly, as his temples started to throb, his scalp started to tingle. He tried to take calm breaths, but instead his breaths came out short and painful.

He whimpered again as he felt his skin start to stretch. The sensation deepened and Harry tried to block out the pain. Through gritted teeth he chuckled. 'Pain. What a trivial word—agony is better. One doesn't call being flayed alive painful.'

Keeping his head down, he convulsed slightly as his leg muscles knotted, sweat pouring off him in streams, he could hear his pack whimpering, whispering encouraging words. Slumping to the ground, he stretched and blinked. The world around him was an array of colours unknown to muggle or wizarding eye, blacks and browns and grays. Raising his black muzzle, he sniffed. His already keen senses sharpened more, the scents of the large stag and his herd that resided in the clearing ahead overwhelmed his already sensitive senses. (A/N… the description of the transformation is not mine, I'm taking no credit from it.)

He stood, his pack surrounding his large black form, waiting eagerly to run. 'Run' Harry thought happily. He leapt forward, throwing himself down the small hill. His legs picked up the rhythm before he was joined by the rest of his pack. His tongue rolled to the side in a wolf grin as he felt Estus race past him, then a burst of speed had Harry passing Estus in one large stride.

Unable to resist, Harry skidded to a stop. Throwing back his head, he howled, six more voices flooded the forest with beautiful music that sent shivers up Harry's spine. Stopping, Harry let his breath come back to him as he sat, before jumping to his feet as another howl pierced the night, responding to the packs'. 'No. Harry, don't,' His mind screamed at him as his wolf melted for the pitiful lone wolf calling for family. Raising his muzzle, Harry cursed the wolf, screaming at him to stop, even as he felt the howl build up in his throat. Harry's mind finally quieted as the last of the howl left his throat. A second later, the reply came in the crashing of distant bushes. Spinning around, Harry caught the silver wolf's forequarters and knocked him on his back before lunging on top to nip gently at the loose skin around the silver wolfs neck.

'Bane,' the whining voice entered his mind slowly like an echo, 'get off me.'

Tightening his hold, Harry shook his head roughly; the smaller wolfs head flung from side to side creating a whimper from him.

'Silver, what are you doing here?' Harry growled out, releasing his hold.

Confused silver eyes looked up at him as the wolf rolled onto his feet, 'I heard the call, am I not allowed to run with my pack?'

Harry desperately wished he could say 'Not tonight, go home' but was unable to speak as Silver buried his nose into his neck. Instead he found himself returning the nuzzle. 'Let's hunt,' was all Harry could say as he broke away from his pack.

&

Gold rays of light filtered through the forest canopy, landing softly on the eight unconscious wolves. In the centre the largest one shifted his head, allowing his muzzle to fall deftly onto the charcoal body beside him. He winced as a ray of light landed painfully on his eyes, lifting his head he shook the red dots from his eyes before standing. Trotting to the small stream that the pack had collapsed by last night, he took a few hesitant steps into the gushing water.

His mind, much calmer after the night's events, felt the change come. He felt his limbs give out beneath him +and coughed as he inhaled large amounts of the icy water. Standing, he shook the water from his hair.

"Harry?"

Swirling around, Harry encountered Draco's hesitant face, "Yes?"

"Are we okay? Last night,"

"Don't. Last night is in the past. Let it stay there."

"You always say that. You never want to discuss our disagreements, you never open up!" Draco growled angrily.

"Draco, leave it," Harry said with a note of finalization in his tone. Walking back up onto the land, he grabbed the black pants that he had discarded so quickly the night before. Putting them on, Harry stood in front of Draco, who sat staring at him with wide accusing eyes. "What do you want me to say? I can't change the past, so why bother bringing it up when it will only reopen fresh wounds."

"Reopen fresh wounds? What wounds? Harry, you can't expect me to understand you if you won't tell me what's going on inside of you," Draco said, stepping towards his own discarded pants.

"Dray," Harry looked at him, his eyes unable to hold that of his brothers, "I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Will you just drop it; we have to get to class. We're late as it is," Harry snapped. Grabbing his other articles of clothing, he started to walk towards the looming castle in the distance.

Hearing Draco's angry growl, Harry sped his pace up.

"Come on, Ferret. We have Snape next, can't be late for him. I don't know about you, but I reek," Harry said, wrinkling his nose up for effect.

"Well, you're covered in blood, sweat, and drool, so I'm not too surprised to find that you smell dreadful," Draco drawled, leaping over a fallen tree.

Rolling his eyes Harry grinned, "Race you?"

"What's the point; you wouldn't have a chance against me," even as Draco through the insult out, he was off racing through the forest.

Grinning, Harry bolted after him, leaping over a fallen tree in one jumping; he landed a foot behind Draco. Grabbing Draco's bare shoulder, Harry twisted him around so he tripped, falling heavily onto his chest. A gleeful smirk crossed Harry's face as he continued running, hearing Draco's muttered cursing and the pounding of his feet as he tried to catch up.

Harry saw the forest ending, grinning, he leaped for the ending, but he felt the brush of Draco's fingers against his arm. Rolling to the ground, Harry broke free from the forest. Getting to his feet, Harry gave a cry of triumph.

"Harry?"

Freezing, Harry turned around slowly, his arms still held triumphantly in the air, and met the startled gazes of his stunned class mates. Harry heard it before it happened; Draco stormed from the forest, covered in dirt and blood, a scowl visible on his pale face, as he ploughed right into Harry, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"You cheap prick!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall's prim voice cut through the tension, forcing Draco to pause as he lifted his fist to hit Harry.

"Professor," Draco said, looking at the teacher, his fist still raised, as if he had every right to be there, abusing another student.

"What happened to you two?" She shrieked, taking two long strides towards the two boys, "You're covered in blood! You're barely half dressed! You've been fighting?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco lowered his arm, "Professor, I am in my sixth year, and a prefect, I will not lower myself to fight with a," he gave Harry a distasteful look, "…student."

McGonagall looked at both boys, her lips pressing into a thin white line, "Then you can explain, Mr. Malfoy, as to why you are covered in blood and came out of the forest quite intent on striking Mr. Potter here."

Draco eyes widened a fraction before he smirked confidently at her, "Well you see—"

"Professor, we were fighting," Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes at the small twinge of anger that Draco sent through their link.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter."

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, glaring at the two bickering boys, 'Dear lord, they're worse than Severus and James were.'

"You both have an hour to have yourselves checked for injuries, and to clean yourselves up, before meeting at Dumbledore's office," McGonagall instructed, dismissing the two shirtless boys with a wave of her hand.

They walked towards the castle shoulders slumped slightly. Draco shuffled his feet, kicking a large stone out of his pathway, "This is all your fault you know, if you had just headed back to the castle when you left the Orders Headquarters, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"This is just like you to put the blame on me," Harry growled.

"That's only because it's always your fault!" Draco bit out as he yanked open the great hall doors angrily.

As they walked down the winding halls, Harry started to feel uneasy; the students were staring at the two like they had taken their Draconian form.

Draco? Harry whispered through their link, why is everyone staring at us?

I have no idea, but it's beginning to piss me off, Draco whispered back, scowling angrily at a group of fourth year giggling girls, effectively making them scamper off.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry winced, knowing exactly who had screamed his name with such anger. Turning, he placed his best guilty mask on.

"Herms let me explain," Harry begged.

"Explain? Explain what? How you and Malfoy stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest looking as if you were just tortured by You-Know-Who himself? Or how about why you are gallivanting around Hogwarts half naked? Oh, please do explain yourself Harry Potter; I'm just dying to know," Hermione growled out angrily, invading Harry's person space.

Draco chocked back a laugh. Quickly coughing, he covered his mouth, "Excuse me, my throat had a tickle."

Hermione spun around to face him, "AND YOU! Starting fights with Harry here not even a month into term! What were you thinking? That you could get him a nice long detention, or perhaps to leave him injured in the Forbidden forest to die! Well I'll have you know Dumbledore won't buy your lies!"

"Hermione! Back off will you?" Harry said, his anger getting the better of him; nobody talked to any of his pack like that.

Baffled, Hermione took a step back, "Harry, I just—"

"Don't," Harry growled, turning around and grabbing an incredibly smug looking Draco forcibly by the arm and started to drag him down the hall.

"Well," Draco started smugly, "least we know why the student body is staring at us like we're some sort of gods."

"This is not funny Draco," Harry bit out, although he couldn't help but feel his own grin start to emerge from the frown.

Shoving Draco roughly from him, Harry strode into the Hospital Wing, "Poppy?"

"Harry dear, what are you doing here; it's barely even the start of the second week of school! What have you gotten yourself into now?" Madame Pomfrey uttered, completely oblivious to Draco's presence.

Clearing his throat, Draco stepping fully into the Hospital Wing, shuffled his feet uncomfortably as Poppy's head shot up, a scowl crossing her face, "Come in. Come in. I should have known you would be here as well. You boys can never seem to keep your hands off one another. You know, sooner or later some might start to question why you two have such…passionate fights."

Horrified Harry jumped off his bed, "Poppy!"

Her laugh drowned out the boys protests, "You both should have seen your faces. Priceless!"

"How could you even suggest such a… thing" Draco screeched out, his face turning a slight red. For Merlin's sake, we're brothers! He thought, desperately wanting to shout it at her.

Ignoring Draco's statement, she started to wave her wand around frantically, "Well, you boys are not injured, except for some minor bruising. But you can live with them. Merlin knows you deserve them. Now get yourselves cleaned up, I believe the headmaster is waiting for you. I'll have a House Elf drop of some clothes."

"Thank-you Madame," Draco murmured politely.

Surprised, Madame Pomfrey nodded slightly, "You're very welcome, young Malfoy."

Waiting for Madame Pomfrey to leave, the two boys bolted for the bathroom. "I got here first!" Draco growled.

"No, I did!"

"Are you blind as well as stupid? It's obvious that it was me!" Draco yelled, trying to shove Harry out of the way.

"Fine! But you take hours to get ready," Harry whined, clinging to the door frame as Draco continually tried to drag him away.

"Boys! There is more than one shower stall." Madame Pomfrey's voice ended their bickering. Blushing sheepishly, both boys nodded before walking side by side into the bathroom.

&

Left, spin, five steps right, spin, five steps left, spin. Dumbledore paced anxiously in his office. He had just finished his meeting with the minister, and what a disaster that turned out to be. It was preposterous! How could the minister think that he would allow such dangerous things in his castle—again? It would not happen. He would not have a repeat of 1993, what a disaster that was. No, he would not allow these creatures into his castle. Not when they were worse—far worse than Dementors.

A soft knock was heard. Jumping slightly, he turned to glare at one of the portraits; they were supposed to warn him when he was going to receive visitors. Shuffling to his desk quickly, he waved his hand, the door opened to reveal two of his new order members.

"Ahh, Harry, Draco. I was expecting you here," pausing; he searched his bright orange robes for his pocket watch, clicking it open, "Twenty minutes ago, so five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Nodding, Dumbledore motioned them to sit, "I was told you two were wandering the forbidden forest…in little nothing but your pants, covered in scraps and blood. Can you explain?"

Nodding Harry simply said, "We ran with our pack."

"That would explain it; I can't deduct points, or offer detentions for something so natural, so I will get to what I really need to speak to you two about."

He paused, looking slightly ruffled in his bright orange robes, "I just finished a meeting with the minister. He asked me to allow him to place guards up among the school. In case of an attack—"

"And these guards are? Wizards? Certainly you're not allowing Dementors back into Hogwarts," Draco's calm icy voice cut off Dumbledore.

"No. I'm afraid to say I would rather have Dementors. The creatures the minister wants placed here…I would rather my students face threats of attacks."

"Ooo, that bad eh?" Harry said lightly, a grin coming upon his face. "What are they?"

"Yeti," Dumbledore said simply.

Chocking, Draco stood up abruptly., "Yeti! What is the ministry thinking? They'll change the entire climate here, not to mention that they're a threat to the student body."

Confused, Harry raked his brain of all the magical creatures he knew, "Merlin, I wish Hermione were here," Harry moaned, looking to Draco than to Dumbledore, both had solemn faces, "What are they?"

Groaning Draco ran his hand through damp hair, "They control weather, they are originally from a cooler climate, so they create blizzards, anything really, to make it freezing out. They are also prone to attack anyone wandering outside in their storms, leaving them frozen solid, dead within seconds. Female Yeti, are also like the Veela, they lure males out into their storm and kill them," Draco said, his voice was curt and dismissive, as if he had better things to do with his time then recite things for Harry.

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes as he thought, drowning Draco and Dumbledore's mumbles out. What would protect the students from these animals? The question rolled over and over in his mind, various answers popped up all discarded with a quick once over from Harry. Pausing, Harry called back the last discarded idea. Maybe…

Opening his eyes, he quirked an eyebrow at the two staring figures, "What?"

"You've been sitting there mumbling about all sorts of nonsense, as Dumbledore and I try to come up with a plan!" Draco fumed angrily.

"I was thinking!" Harry cried with indignation.

"Yah? Care you to tell us what you were 'thinking' about?" Draco said, an annoyed expression on his face.

"It's about the Yeti; you said they were like Veela right? Veela have repellent charms, potions, amulets, right?" Pausing, he allowed the thought to sink in, "Well, we just need the Yeti to guard the entrances and the perimeter. We can use the Veela repellent magic, maybe alter it so it will react to the Yeti. We can have the students wear amulets to ward off any Yeti who get past the borders, maybe potions on themselves as well in case of emergency. Amulets and wards can be placed along the perimeter of Hogwarts." Harry said, his ideas jumbling together.

"That's ridicules Harry, do you know how much that will cost, how long it will take?" Draco said dismissing the suggestion quickly.

"Actually," Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes, "I think it's a marvellous idea. We have extra funds, and I believe the ministry will be able to fund us as well. As for taking a while, I supposed cancelling Hogsmead trips for a month won't hurt anyone. Quidditch will have to be held off until we can get wards up,"

"Quidditch?" Harry squeaked. "You can't cancel Quidditch!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned to Harry, whose eyes were wide, his mouth open in horror, "Harry, he's not cancelling anything, it will start after the wards and amulets are done."

Sulking, Harry mumbled, "I don't like it. Can't we just tell the minister where to put those creatures."

Smirking, Draco shook his head, "You and your Quidditch. It's no wonder how you and Oliver Wood got along so well."

"Harry, I'm sorry to say, we cannot tell the Minister where to…put…those creatures, we need extra security here," Dumbledore chuckled.

Laughing as well, Harry stood, stretching, "Is that our plan then? Why tell us, I'm sure any one of the professors could have figured it out."

"I was actually hoping for you two to be able to be at beck and call…just in case something happens. I need strong people to help defend the castle. I was actually hoping that maybe you would be able to repel the Yeti with some of your newly acquired magic. But alas, you have done better," Dumbledore stood, his arms outstretched.

"Now I believe it is lunch, why don't you head down to your house tables, I can almost feel your starvation," Dumbledore dismissed the two with a wave of his hand.


	10. Challenges

**The Dragon Bane**

**OKAY! So my amazing beta is finally feeling better, and I'm so sorry to disapoint everyone that this is NOT a new chapter(but not to worry, I'm almost done the next one!!!) but that this is the edited(better) version of this chapter! So, I guess people really do need to be reminded to REVIEW!!! Because not many of you did the last time, but a lot of you read it, or looked at it...so I really appreciate the REVIEWS!! I figure, if I repeat the word REVIEW enough people will remember...Anyway On with the story(which I don't own by the way...)!!!  
**

Chapter 10: Challenges 

'Tap, Scratch, Tap, Scratch,' Harry growled angrily, tapping his quill to the table, 'Tap, Scratch, Tap, Scratch.'

"Harry! Are you listening to me?"

Harry looked up with a confused expression on his face. He had spent the last few minutes in such deep thought that he had not been aware of anybody trying to talk to him. Upon looking up, he could see it was Hermione who was trying to capture his attention, big brown eyes narrowed at him.

"Course I was," Harry insisted.

Raising her left eyebrow, she looked at him scornfully. Shaking her head, she picked up the rather enormous book she had recently bought and began to read. Harry felt rather annoyed that she had disturbed him from his thoughts for no reason and had said nothing but +ather scowled angrily. His quill tapped against the table a few times before he scribbled something down on the parchment in front of him; he resumed his tapping…

"HARRY! Will you cease that bloody tapping?" Hermione yelled angrily, slamming her book down on the table.

Muttering a quick 'Sorry' Harry dropped his quill, and skimmed over his essay quickly. He sighed in dismay."

October 10, 1996

In appearance, a Lethifold is similar to a black cloak approximately half an inch (13 mm) thick, somewhat thicker if it has recently digested a victim. A Lethifold is carnivorous, gliding along the ground and possibly other surfaces in an unknown mode of locomotion in search of prey to suffocate and digest. The only reported prey is humans (including wizards), and the only known spell capable of repelling a Lethifold is the Patronus Charm. As it generally attacks sleeping victims, however, few manage to actually apply this knowledge. The first recording of a Lethifold was by the Wizard Flavius Belby. With its cloak like appearance and susceptibility to the Patronus Charm, a Lethifold is similar to the Dementor, but unlikely to be actually related to it in the biological sense because, as Roloe has stated, Dementors do not reproduce biologically.

"Harry, you do realize that you just copied a paragraph from the text into your essay." Hermione admonished, "You can't possibly hand that in to Professor Shacklebolt."

Standing abruptly, Harry started to walk away. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed her confused expression, "I can't think in here, I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

"Just don't go outside! It's late and a full moon. You heard the Professor's, it's getting to dangerous to be outside, and even Astronomy has been moved permanently indoors."

Nodding, Harry walked through the winding halls, his thoughts drifting over to the last month. The Yeti were due here anytime now, and still the headmaster had not finished creating the amulets and installing the wards.

'He's running out of time,' Harry thought angrily, kicking a stray bottle out of his way.

Making his way outside, Harry walked towards the lake. Pausing, he squinted his eyes. The outline of two figures came rushing to him as he adjusted his sight. Dumbledore and Sonea? Harry's mind thought confusedly, whatever are they doing out here…alone. A smirk came across his face, as his thoughts turned inappropriate. Scrunching his face up, he gagged slightly at the images. Blinking, he crossed the field, the shadows devouring him the closer he came to his teachers.

"…I'm worried about Draco." Sonea's voice filtered towards Harry as she picked up a rock, only to throw it into the lake moments later.

"Young Malfoy seems to be adapting to his change far easier than Harry is," Dumbledore said, causing Harry to bare his teeth at the older man.

"Draco knew of his heritage since he was able to walk. It is no surprise that Harry, who didn't posses any knowledge of this world, wouldn't expect to a Draconian," pausing she sighed, brushing back strands of hair, "My concerns are not for Harry though, Draco must find his mate. Sooner than later. If he doesn't I fear for him, and I fear for Harry."

"A mate?"

"Draco's magical core was never very strong—don't get me wrong, Draco is extremely powerful, more powerful than most average Draconians. But, his core is weak; he needs to be constantly supported. Draco used to carry a powerful bond with his father, but when Draco bound himself to Harry, Draco destroyed the bond, and Harry became his supporter. If Draco does not find a stabilizer, soon, he could very well die. The magical back lash that would occur from Draco's death would in simplest terms, kill Harry, or at least destroy his magic."

Silence. Harry stared at the ground, thinking about what Sonea had just admitted to him, well unknowingly admitted to him. His thoughts drifted over her confession. If this was the truth, and he didn't doubt that it was, Sonea would never joke about such a thing, the only thing keeping Draco's core strong, keeping him alive was him, Harry Potter.

Before Dumbledore could reply, a large green flare caught heir eyes. All three sucked in their breath as the Dark Mark slowly spread. Shivers went down Harry's spine. Hogsmead. They were attacking Hogsmead.

Bursting from the shadows, Harry looked over to Dumbledore and Sonea, both stood staring motionless, "What are you waiting for! Gather the order! I'll find Silver!"

Dumbledore turned, his face shocked for a slight second before he reached into his robes to grab a phoenix shaped amulet. It glowed brightly, and Dumbledore nodded at Harry, "The order will be there as soon as possible. Go find Silver; we'll meet you at Hogsmead."

Harry was gone before Dumbledore had finished finished; the shadows engulfing him as he started to run. Draco was in an Ancient Runes class, and Harry had no idea where that was. He grabbed his hood, pulling it up so that it shadowed his face. Taking a breath, Harry closed his eyes again, picturing Draco in his mind. His body was sucked into a portal—he now knew what Draco felt when they Shadow Travelled.

He felt his feet touch the ground, and he opened his eyes; he heard the gasps come from the students, the hurried incantation of the teacher.

Gripping the struggling blondes arm, he allowed the shadows to transport them to their room. Dropping Draco, Harry hurried to the side door. Harry didn't bother stripping his robes off, he waved his hand, cringing as he heard the rip, then waving his hand again, he summoned Banes outfit. They shimmered onto his body. He forcefully opened the mirror, gathering his weapons and amour putting them on hurriedly.

"Harry! What's going on?" Draco asked, his voice held a note of worry even as he too used magic to put his outfit on.

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmead. We have to leave, now!" Harry said, bending down to retrieve his mask.

"Has the order been alerted?" Draco asked, putting on his mask and going to grab a sword.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll make it in time. But we can do this alone. Probably be easier too," pausing, he looked at Draco, now Silver Hawk, "You ready, we're going to Shadow Travel. Remember last time, just enter my mind, and you'll be fine."

Before Draco had the time to nod, Harry latched on to his arm, and allowed the shadows to consume the two of them. The world spun around Harry, his desperation to get there quicker made it difficult to find a spot to land.

He felt his toes start to touch the ground. The wizards and witches were running around with wands clutched tightly, terror on their faces, as they tried to reach their homes. Seeing two Death Eaters casting the Cruciatus curse on two young children, both screaming and clawing at their skin, Bane's eyes darkened. He flicked his wrist, sending both masked men flying from the children with a burst of green light.

"Silver, check on the children, and then transport them to Hogwarts," Bane commanded, "Start to transport as many children to Hogwarts. I'll deal with these filthy animals."

Bane walked further into Hogsmead, casting curses at every Death Eater he saw. Hearing a muttered incantation Bane lunged at the ground, rolling quickly back to his feet. Glaring at the Death Eater, Bane flicked his wand. A jet of green light burst from his wand, flying towards the Death Eater at an alarming speed. The Death Eater dived out of the way, sending a quick cutting hex his way.

Allowing the spell to come in contact with him, Bane shot a violet curse at the angry Death Eater. Spinning out of the way as he felt a curse come near him, Bane turned and disarmed four Death Eaters quickly, and with one stunner, had them on the ground. Spotting Silver, who had his arm wrapped protectively around a child, he noticed the Death Eater creeping up on him.

'Silver, Duck!'

Silver didn't move quickly enough; falling to the ground with a pain filled groan, he clutched the child tighter in his arms. Bane strode forward, his magic flaring up around him, engulfing the last twenty Death Eaters in a dark green flash. The one who had attacked Draco stood motionless, its wand shaking slightly as it gazed around Hogsmead looking for its comrades.

"Accio mask," Bane murmured. The mask flew towards him, allowing long black hair to tumble out, and as extremely pale hollow skin showed, Bane felt himself freeze, staring at the figure with large green eyes.

She looked around big dark eyes staring about her in confusing, before landing on the imposing figure a yard away.

"You! What have you done with them?" She shrieked.

"Bellatrix," Bane growled, fingering his wand as he itched to shoot a killing curse.

Looking confused for a second Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him, "Do I know you?"

"We've met, I'm sure you don't remember me. Might I introduce myself?" Not waiting for her to consent, Bane stooped to a bow, "I am Lord Bane."

"I would say it is a pleasure, and would love to continue this chat of ours, but I'm going to torture you," Bane said simply, tucking his wand away.

"Ha! I highly doubt that," she murmured gleefully to herself, "A-va-da keh-DAV-ra!"

Dodging the green jet, Bane shook his head, "Bella, Bella, Bella, didn't they teach you silent incantations in your Death Eaters training?"

"Shut up, the killing curse needs to be said aloud, for it takes much power." Bella snarled.

Flicking his hand, Bane allowed an emerald light to fly from his wand, Bella's eyes went wide, before diving to the side, narrowly missing the curse.

"How?" She stuttered out.

Rolling his eyes, Bane's hand twitched three times, going unnoticed by Bella, who was still staring in awe

at him. Each curse was invisible, completely unnoticed by Bella. She gave a small startled gasp as she was hit with a pleasure curse. Falling to the ground, she moaned, running her hands up and down her body—seconds later she was hit by a pain curse.

Pain and Pleasure are the worst two things two encounter together, Bane decided as Bella started to writhe on the ground, scratching at her skin, shrieking loudly as if she had been hit by a 'crucio'.

"I'm going to do what you did to each and every one of your victims, I'm not going to kill you Bella, no that's too nice to do…" pausing, Bane brought out a sphere from his robes.

Throwing it at her, he watched as she shrunk, as she was slowly sucked into the sphere. The sphere glowed brightly, before a large crack was heard. Bane heard Silver gasp, as he chocked back a scream

"Bane! What-Why?" Silver asked, looking down at the cracked sphere, the child still clutched tightly to him.

"She deserves to die."

"I agree, but sending her to the Pits is something no one deserves," Silver argued, his hand going to touch Banes shoulder. **(A/N The PITS is a type of jail for magical beings and it makes Azkaban look like a play ground...it will be explained later on not to worry..)**

Bane jerked away, glaring angrily at Silver, "She deserves the Pits! She's killed hundreds Silver, and if she hasn't killed them she's made them insane," Pausing he looked to the ground, "She killed Sirius."

Silver's eyes softened, "Bane,"

Silver was cut off from continuing his speech as they heard the sound of the Order and Aurors arriving. Dumbledore looked around the village, eyes widening slightly as he noticed the empty street.

"What happened? Where are the Death Eaters?" A young witch asked, vibrant blue hair sticking out.

"The Death Eaters are sitting in a ministry cell," Bane answered coldly.

"And who are you?" An older man asked rudely, pointing his wand at him.

"I apologize, I seem to be forgetting my manners today. I am Lord Bane," pausing, he gestured towards Silver, "My friend here is Lord Silver Hawk," Bane nodded his head slightly.

"Well, Lord Bane, may I ask what you are doing here?" the same man asked.

"I was taking a shit," Bane drawled sarcastically, giving the wizard a bland look, he sighed, "What does it look like I was doing here? I was helping stop a Death Eater raid!"

"And how do we know you're not a Death Eater yourself?"

Pushing up his sleeve, he showed the group both his arms, "See? Either way, I'm a part of the Order. I would never soil myself with Death Eater scum."

"I don't trust him," a man said behind him, his voice deep and husky.

Bane turned around, coming face to face with a man with long messy gold hair. Bane felt his hackles rise, "And who are you?"

The man smiled coldly, "I am Lord Malfoy."

"I know the Malfoys, I don't recall seeing you," Bane murmured he looked towards Silver, whose mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide.

"You wouldn't. I have been away for the last three years. My son, Lucius, and I haven't spoken since my departure," The man said, eyeing both men with a sneer.

"Abraxas Malfoy," Bane murmured. Draco had spoken fondly of his grandfather, and Harry had pictured the man to be somewhat of a Dumbledore. His picture of the man was shattered as he looked at the man before him.

Instead of the long groomed hair that both Malfoy's Harry knew had, Abraxas had long thick golden hair pulled back messily with a silver band. He wore dark green robes, with a gold vest underneath. His pants were black, with a long sword hanging to the ground. His eyes, instead of the usual Malfoy grey, were gold, burning with barely controlled power. Harry felt himself shrink back; the only thing forcing him to stand tall was the Draconian in him, Bane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy," Bane murmured respectfully, dipping down low to give the man a respectful bow, he folded his hands so they crossed, griping the opposite shoulders; a Draconian bow.

He received a slight nod in return.

"You created quite a scene here lads," Abraxas drawled, his accent heavy, as he flicked his hand lazily about, indicating the vacant streets, "I was walking here to help, when you" he indicated to Bane with a languid flick of his wand, "just made everyone disappear. That was a large display of magic, Bane."

Bane stopped a growl as it start to form as the elder Malfoy addressed him with no respect, "Thank-you, Lord Malfoy."

"How did you know you could control such a large amount of wild magic?"

"Why am I being questioned as if I were a criminal? I just saved these villagers' lives. I don't have to explain myself to you," Bane growled softly.

"Did you? Why risk your own life for that of this village? What do you have to gain, Lord Bane?" Abraxas inquired, raising a blond eyebrow.

"I have nothing to gain, except the satisfaction of knowing I am doing a good deed," Pausing Bane stared intently at the older man, "What of you Lord Malfoy? Why would you risk your life to come down here and save a few lives?"

"Risk my life? Hardly, they are no match for me. I came down here, because at the end of it, it is my money that will pay to have the village rebuilt."

"Purely selfish than, exactly like a Malfoy. I was beginning to worry," Bane muttered with a smirk towards Silver.

Turning back to the crowd, who had watched the exchange with wide eyes, Bane walked closer to Dumbledore, "Albus. I'm sorry that we did not wait for the Order to come."

"That is no problem, dear boy!" Albus smiled cheerfully, clasping the boy's shoulder lightly, "Come, let us head back to Hogwarts, I think you lads deserve some tea."

"Or something stronger," Silver muttered, his eyes still on his grandfather, "Lord Malfoy," Silver said more clearly, "would you care to join us for a drink?"

Looking at the boy standing before him, Abraxas nodded, stepping forward to walk along side of Albus.

The walk to Hogwarts was short, filled with the lively chatter of Bane and Silver, as they debated whether or not Silver had gone down because of a weak cutting hex.

Albus's office was brightly lit as the four seated themselves comfortably. Lord Malfoy took the seat closest to the fire, sinking down elegantly with a soft sigh, "So Draconic, I see you've been busy."

"Hello grandfather, it's good to finally see you again. I've missed you," Draco replied honestly, taking his mask off, and shrugging out of his robes, leaving him in a short sleeved top.

Bane looked between the two, confused, as he shucked his own jacket to the floor, "How did you know?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Abraxas allowed a fang to show, "He's wearing a Malfoy ring. Each Malfoy ring is connected to the wearers. I could feel him all the way from Canada. The link grows stronger the closer we are," He stated simply, arrogantly.

"Oh," Harry said dumbly. He felt a growl build up as he met the golden eyes of Abraxas, and right then Harry decided he didn't like this man; something about him was fishy.

"Grandfather, why are you home? The last time I spoke with you, you said you would never show your face in the UK again, as long as father was supporting the Dark Lord."

Nodding slightly, Abraxas waved his hand, conjuring a bottle of whisky and four glasses, "Lucius contacted me," Pausing, he took a sip of his whisky, "He explained how he does not support Voldemort," He turned gold eyes to Draco and Bane, "And told me of your predicament, Mr. Potter."

Taking his mask off, Harry glared at the older Malfoy, before turning his eyes to the smiling Headmaster, "Some secret this is turning out to be, almost everyone knows now. We might as well just go and tell the bleeding tabloids."

"Nonsense, my dear lad, Abraxas and Lucius are the only ones that know, I assure you." Dumbledore said, nodding his head reassuringly.

"I suppose, that is until they get a better offer from old snake-face, and decide to turn us in," Harry said glumly, glaring at his shoes.

"Harry," Draco warned, eyes flashing slightly and his fangs started to grow, feeling highly protective of the older man.

"What?" Harry growled back, his own eyes flashing and fangs growing, accepting the challenge Draco was initiating.

"Back off. He's done nothing to you," Draco hissed, feeling braver, and stronger than he was. "So, once again, Back off."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his face twisted in a snarl, "Don't start something, Silver, that you can't finish."

Draco stood, his face turning red with anger, and silver blue scales started to form along his arms, bristling until they covered his temples slightly, "Then I suggest you do not insult my family."

"If you recall Silver, I am part of your family," Harry said, forcing Bane down, and remaining on the couch, "Sit back down and I'll forget all of this."

Abraxas stood, "Who are you to tell a Malfoy what to do? Just because you are bonded, does not give you the reason to order him around."

Harry stood; his chair flying across the room and: shattering, "I'm telling you both to back down, before I decide to take these pathetic challenges."

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath, allowing his breathing to return to normal and his anger to die down slightly, "Silver, Malfoy, you do not want to challenge me," Harry started. Feeling his hair stand up, he turned, taking a calming breath and conjuring up another chair.

"Bane," Silver growled out, "If you do not wish to be challenged, then I would suggest in the future that you do not insult ones family, if you had one you would understand why."**  
**

Harry froze for a brief second, his blood turning cold as Draco's words drifted over him. Bane moved faster than the room's occupants could see, pinning the stunned blonde to the wall, and Harry felt his the little control he had slip away. Now Bane gazed upon the struggling blonde.

"You are behaving like a fool little one," Bane hissed out icily, dark black and green scales rippling down his forearms, spikes jutting menacingly out, piercing Draco's skin. His nails lengthened to claws, and small trails of blood started to pool as Bane's hold on Draco's neck tightened, "You challenged me, is this all you have? I warned you, why didn't you listen, you always listen!"

He stood in silence for a while staring down at the scared blonde, who had gone limp long ago, "Is this," gesturing to the predicament Draco caused, "what you wanted? I allowed you space, even when I thought you didn't deserve it. I allowed you to treat me like an equal. I gave you my protection. Why must you challenge me now, of all times?"

Bane paused, his head cocking to the side, "Is it your grandfather's presence?" smirking happily, when the scared silver eyes widened, "In Atlantis, as your Alpha, I could challenge him, ride the world of his presence, do you want me to do that? Didn't think I would put you back in your place, did you? Wrong."

"Harry, release Draco," Dumbledore said, his voice firm, but it held a slight shaking tone to it.

Releasing his hold on Draco's neck, Bane turned his eyes: to land on the Headmaster, his wand was held out, as he stepped around the desk. Abraxas stood to the side, his face blank, the only the thing betraying him was his eyes, which were wider than normal.

"You're an Amphista." Dumbledore stated, his wand still held threateningly in front of him.

Smirking Bane nodded, his tongue coming to lick at his lips, "I'm a Nagayuna,"

"That doesn't make sense, Nagayuna's are the preservers, the Dragons that keep the balance of light and dark, this display is,"

"Sarpa worthy?" Bane suggested, a cold smile on his face.

"Sarpa dragons have been exterminated." Abraxas cut him off rudely.

"I beg to differ; I am standing right here aren't I?"

"Impossible."

"Actually," a voice from the shadowed corner said, "Harry, or should I call you Lord Bane? Have (verb: has) large amounts of Sarpa blood. His grandfather, Lord Dargus Evans, is a full blooded Sarpa. One of the only Sarpa's left alive after the genocide of the most powerful Draconian race."

Quite suddenly, a small light flared revealing Lord Darkish sitting in a comfy looking chair; balancing an large leather bound book as he took a sip of his tea, before he went back to studying the room's occupants.

"Why wouldn't they kill him as well?" Dumbledore asked, his hand stroking his long white beard, happy for the change of subject as the tension in the room lowered.

"Dargus Evans is the Heir to the Dragon Lord throne. The rightful ruler of Atlantis. In order to keep him alive, the Sarpa elders signed an agreement for a new Dragon Lord, so long as Lord Dargus Evans and his family were kept alive. Not many know of this."

Harry looked around; his blood still pounding harshly in his ears. Dark eyes glanced at Draco, still on the ground, eyes diverted still in submission.

"Get up Draco." He purred, his teeth glinting in the light.

Hesitantly Draco got up, cringing back against the wall as he did so. Harry looked him over, "Pathetic," he murmured harshly, turning dark eyes to the elder Malfoy, who stared back with narrowed gold eyes, smirking slightly, he rolled his eyes back to Dumbledore, "I'm going out, need to blow off some steam. I won't be back for tomorrow's lessons, and perhaps Wednesday's as well. All depends on my mood."

Spinning quickly on his heel, he sauntered out of the office, robes flowing around him with invisible wind. Closing his eyes, he allowed the shadows to overcome his senses. The smell of sweat and sex, the loud pounding of a song, were the first things he picked up on when his feet touched the ground. Smirking, he opened his eyes, immediately over-whelmed with the moving mass of body's dancing to a fast moving song.

Harry tensed as he felt arms come up around his waist, running slightly over his chest, "Hey there lovely." A sweet famine feminine voice murmured huskily.

Turning in his capturer's arms, he looked down on a blonde haired beauty, first noticing the pearly white fangs, "Vampire." Harry stated, flashing his own fangs in a smirk.

"Lola" She corrected, her hands running up his chest to wrap around his neck as she pressed herself against him to sway to the music, "You are?"

Pausing, he looked down at himself, dressed in Banes clothing with his weapons still attached, smirking he leaned down, "Bane," grinning as he felt her shudder, "It's a pleasure, doll."

&

Groaning, he rolled over onto his back, his hand coming to rub at his temples. What the hell happened last night? Harry moaned to himself as he tried to sit up.

"Morning lovely. It's about time you got up."

Jerking his head to the right, Harry tensed as he noticed the pale blonde women leaning against the window, staring out into the night. Last night came flashing back at him, "Lola."

Turning, she looked at him a thoughtful expression on her face, "Here I was thinking that you had forgotten poor little me."

"How could I do that?" Harry murmured, running a hand through his hair, "Where are my clothes?" He asked when he looked down at his naked chest.

Flashing brilliant white fangs at him, she sauntered over to him, "Clothes? What do you need clothes for?"

"I could get up and walk around naked, but what would your servants and the council say about that?" He whispered, allowing her to kiss him, "Do you really want your vampires to look at me?"

"My vampires?" Lola questioned, a pale dainty eyebrow raised, as she trailed long red nails down his chest.

"Honestly, doll. I'm not stupid. The entire club stayed a foot away from you, either from respect or from fear, only approaching when beckoned," Harry purred, summoning his clothes. With another flick of his wand, he was half dressed.

"Very perceptive of you, you know who I am, but I know not a thing of you lovely," Lola pouted, large violet eyes wide.

"It shall stay that way," Harry murmured, standing up and walking to a couch. Yawning, Harry stretched, "So, I haven't the foggiest idea of what happened last night. Mind filling me in?"

She smirked, an evil glint in her eyes, "I could show you," she whispered suggestively, her tongue coming to lick her fangs.

"I think you'll find my blood not too appetizing doll," Harry murmured, leaning back against the thick black chair, "Never mind what happened, tell me, what vampire clan are you head off?"

"Clan?" chuckling, she came to sit down on his lap, "I'm not head of any one clan, Bane darling."

Banes eyes snapped open, his mouth falling, forming a small O, "I see. So you are Vampire Lady of the seven clans."

"I suppose you could call me that, but I would prefer if you were to call me Lola, or any pet name you want."

Raising an eye brow, Harry nodded. "I must be getting off, doll. I can't let my" pausing he thought for a second, "pack worry."

"Pack? Your not a werewolf." She said, her eyes flashing slightly as she hissed the word werewolf.

"Werewolf? Heavens no. I'm much more than that."

"Indeed. Mind telling me what you are?" Lola suggested, trailing kisses along his jaw.

"I suppose you could call me a Dragon kit."

"Draconian." She stated, drawing her head back to stare Harry, a weary look replacing the lust filled one.

"What are you doing in the mortal world?"

"I suppose you could call it business."

"Or exile?" She said, her violet eyes intense against his own jade.

Harry's eyes darkened, Lady Elyne's words flashed quickly in his mind, "…you are hereby charged and expelled from the tournaments; from Atlantis, for cheating during examinations."

"That was rather harsh," Lola whispered, touching his cheek softly.

Jerking his head away, Harry glared at her, "Don't read my mind."

"Sorry, you were broadcasting pretty loud," Lola mumbled, not looking apologetic in the slightest.

"I have to go soon. My pack will be looking for me." Harry murmured, burying his head in her thick blonde hair.

"Stay," She whispered, "I like you, you're interesting. Not like my usual play things. You're so full of life." Her violet eyes were large and pleading with him, as she ran a hand over the vein in his neck.

Shaking his head, Harry went to decline, only to be cut off with a passionate kiss, "Maybe I could stay for a bit longer," He mumbled through a kiss.

* * *

**Okay! That took a while, and I'm sorry, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! And make sure you REVIEW!!!** **If you have posted a story on here or anywhere...you probably know the feeling of getting reviews for your chapters...they make you all happy and giggly...or maybe it's just me...Who knows...**

**Anyway, I'm really looking forward to posting the next chapter. I think I might(I know I said I was going to have Merlin make a show in this chapter...sorry) have Merlin attempt to fight with Harry-or Bane..But anyway...Snape also(I've already written it) has a bit of a part the next chapter...**

**SO ya. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Jad**

**REVIEW!!! **


	11. The fight

**The Dragon Bane**

OHHH WOW! Okay. I know I said that I would have a chapter up around may 10...but Ria has been really bussy, and actually this chapter hasn't been edited(SORRY) and probably has a world of mistakes, please don't mind...other chapters will be coming, i don't know if they will be edited or nott...but enjoy! 

Chapter 11:

Jerking awake, Bane started to panic as he saw the old grandfather clock on the other side of the room. Jumping out of the bed, Bane cursed as he fell to the floor, the black silky sheets entangled in his legs.

"Where are you going lovely?" a muffled voice asked. Rolling over Lola stared at Harry as he started to scramble for his clothes. Smiling, she watched him jump around, trying to put one leg through his pants, "Bane? Why are you dressing?"

"I have school, and I'm late, I told the Headmaster I'd be gone what like perhaps Wednesday, what's today?" Bane, struggled on his vest, cursing as he realized it was inside out.

"School? You're a student?" Lola asked surprised, sitting up she went to go stand behind Bane.

"Aye, I am." Bane mumbled, feeling slightly foolish.

"I thought you were a slayer, which is why I confronted you. I had thought you were going to start attacking my clans." Smiling, her fangs lengthened slightly, a predatory glint forming in her eyes as she sauntered over to Bane, "Good thing, you aren't."

"For whom: You or I?" Bane said, his eyes darkened, as he turned to face her.

Laughing, Lola leaned up and kissed his nose, "You're going to be late, if I recall from my Hogwarts years Snape doesn't appreciate his students late."

Perplexed, Bane stood in the same spot, "You had Snape?"

"How do you think I learnt to become a Potions Mistress? In order to become a Master of Potions, you need to go to through the training, I was lucky to be Severus's assistant."

Bane chocked on his tongue, "Lucky enough? How could you be lucky enough, that man is similar to an over grown bat!"

Lola tossed back her head and started to laugh, "That he is Bane, but he holds the title for the Worlds Best Potion Master, now that is impressive, and I had to kill many others to get that position."

Shrugging the topic away, Bane bent down to tie his boots, freezing for a slight second when he felt nails ghost slightly over his arms, and Lola's soft purr in his ear. "You will come and visit me, won't you?"

"Course," Bane said, trying not to sound guilty, "I can't promise, the other day-If I hadn't have left when I did, I-" cutting himself off again, Bane stared down at the floor, several different emotions coming over him.

Lola came to stand in front of him, "Bane? Lovely, you don't have to explain, last night you had a dream that you broadcasted quite loudly, I understand." She soothed, rubbing small circles on his chest, "I'll stop by; I believe it is time for me to reunite with my old master."

Bane perked up slightly, before he stilled, she didn't know who he was. Would that change her perspective of him? He looked towards the first female he had actually liked since his first womanly fiasco with Cho in fifth. "Lola, I don't know if that would be a good idea, I'm not-"

"Bane? I know, don't look at me like that, I am not stupid I have been around for a very long time Mr. Potter. I must admit to my surprise at finding the Boy-Who-Lived in my bed two nights ago, I was rather shocked."

Lola walked to the other side of the room, retrieving her own robe. "I was put in quite a difficult decision; the vampire clans have had several meetings with both Voldemort and Dumbledore, the clans leaders have all voted against joining Dumbledore, he has nothing to offer us. I will not lie that I need nothing from Dumbledore, I was-am sure that Dumbledore will fall. I had almost given you up to Voldemort; you would have made a nice solid gift to get in his favors. But no, I don't think Voldemort would be able to handle you." She spoke with a lazy drawl that Harry couldn't help but picture Draco standing in front on him, as she walked towards him once again.

"You Harry Potter- or is it Lord Bane now - are of neither side." Lola murmured her words spoken as if she knew something he did not.

Confused Harry studied her face, "I believe you are wrong in your assumptions of me doll. I am a phoenix."

Smirking, she brushed his hair away from his scar, "There are many different types of phoenixes, love. You have the one that represents all that is good, another that can take a life with a single look, one that controls the weather, the earth. Which one are you? I think you need to sit down and think, Draconians are warriors, killers, a thirst for blood that puts a Vampire's to shame. You can never and will never be the phoenix everyone wishes you to be."

Harry felt his instincts start to kick in, he was never very good with opening up to people, especially people he had barely gotten to know. "I believe it is time I returned home."

Lola eyes narrowed, she defiantly did not like to be ignored, "Harry," she started a warning note in her voice

"I shall see you when you come to visit Hogwarts." Harry bowed slightly before disappearing leaving Lola staring at the spot he had once stood, a darkening expression on her face.

"Now I know why the Dark Lord wishes to kill you."

&

Harry arrived in a swirl of fog, his anger, his emotions battling against his mental shields, had subtly affected the way his magic flowed. Harry swished his hand; Bane's outfit disappearing his magic sending it back to 'The Dragon Banes' chambers. He started to dig through his trunk trying to find a suitable uniform.

"Harry?"

Spinning around at the quite squeak, Harry felt the blood drain quickly from his face at Neville's shocked expression, "Neville?" Harry chocked out, his mouth not keeping up with the racing thoughts of his brain.

"How did, Harry what, huh." Neville stuttered, his tie lying limply around his neck.

"Nev," Harry started seriously, "I'm asking you as a friend not to mention this to anyone. Not to Ron or Hermione, if you do this could end really badly."

"You Apparated in Hogwarts, that's not supposed to be allowed." Nev stammered as he attempted to move his way closer to Harry.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked upwards, today just wasn't his day, he concluded, taking a deep breath Harry turned to face his mate.

"Nev, I assume that since you are a Pureblood you've heard to old legends of Draconians?" Harry waited for the shaky nod before he continued, "Well, they're not exactly make believe. Draconians are real. I have inherited the genes from both my mother and father, thus making me a Pureblooded Draconian."

"Gran used to tell me that somewhere in our history, we were Draconians. I used to think she was barmy. She would show me old armor, swords, books and scrolls of magic written in a different dialect. It was fascinating. I never believed her of course, but now. Wow." Neville murmured, his hand coming out to touch the sword that Harry still had strapped to his hip.

Laughing, Harry swatted his friends hand away gently, "Wow indeed." Stopping he turned to look back at Neville, "Do you think you could get a hold of this stuff, tell your Gran that you wanted to do a presentation of it in History…I could help you learn some Draconian magic, that is if Dragon genes do run through you strong enough." Harry suggested, allowing a grin to show as he saw the obvious excitement on his friends face.

"Really?" Neville waited for the vicious 'no' that he was so sure was coming, he squeaked as Harry's smile grew and his head nodded, "Thank you!"

"What are friends for?" Harry asked laughing as Neville gave him a bear hug, letting go when Harry claimed that Voldemort might not have the chance to kill him if Neville continued to suffocate him, with a light blush adoring his cheeks.

"Now, can I get dressed? I don't think Snape will be too happy with me missing three days of his lessons." Harry reminded, throwing on his uniform as quickly as possible all the while summoning his books.

"You ready Nev?" Harry asked once he was finished, frowning as he encountered Neville's bent over form. "As much as I enjoy the view," Harry started sarcastically, "I do believe we need to get on our way."

Neville got up, staying on his knees, he started to whine, and "I've lost my wand!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry sat down on the edge of a bed, "We start lesson number one now; raise your hand, palm facing out. Now close your eyes. Good, breathe in, 1, 2, 3 out 1, 2, 3 again now summon your wand, just will it."

Harry heard the swoosh of air, the bath room door swinging open as Neville's wand flew through the air, Harry's eyes widened as he quickly reached out his hand, snatching the wand out of the air, an inch from stabbing Neville in the eye.

"It's not working Harry." Neville whined opening his eyes, his eyes crossed as he gazed down his wand. "Oh."

"We have to work on your control. Mediating will help with that, what happened just now is that you had used too much of your magic. The summoning charm does not require any large amount of magic. Not to worry, the first time I tried summoning it was a sword," lifting up one side of his shirt, Harry showed Neville a two inch stab wound, "It went straight through," Harry turned allowing Neville to gaze at the exiting scar. "No worries."

"You ready?" Harry asked, gathering his books, as Neville nodded Harry advanced on him, "You want to try something wicked? Have you ever shadow traveled? No? There's a first for everything than."

Grabbing a hold of Neville's arm, careful not to knock any of Neville's books from his arms, he allowed the shadows to consume them, all the while protecting Neville's mind and body with a body shield.

Harry and Neville's feet softly touched the ground; Harry had to contain a small smirk at Neville's clenched eyes and teeth. Chuckling softly, Harry untangled his arm from Neville's grasp. "Come on!"

"Mr. Potter." Freezing, Harry turned to face his Potions Professor.

"Professor," Harry started weakly praying that Snape had not seen his display.

"We will talk after class. Fifteen from Gryffindor for you lack of punctuality." Snape snarled, swirling his robes out as he stalked into his class room.

"WANDS AWAY!" Snape bellowed tapping the board with his wand, a diagram slowly started to slither its way across the board. The diagram was of a tree, "Copy it down, and make sure you leave nothing out." Snape ordered, and proceeded to walk around the room checking everyone's progress.

"The Diagram you are looking at is a tree that is widely used in traditional medicine throughout Central and South America by the tribes Shaman's. Can anyone tell me the common names?" Snape gazed around the room, his eyes passing by Hermione's frantic waving, passing by the calm hand of his favorite pupil, Draco Malfoy, to land on Harry's bent over form.

"Mr. Potter, I assume that since you thought yourself superior than everyone else in this class, enough not to show up, that you already know the answer?" Snape growled his black cape tucked securely around his shoulders.

Sighing, Harry sat up from his diagram, "The most common names for this tree are the Trumpet Tree or Embauba, its scientific name is Cecropia peltata."

Snape nodded his head grudgingly, "Impressive Potter, not many know the muggle terms for this tree as well. I assume that you of course know the use of this tree?"

Straitening, Harry eyed the Potions master before answering, "Well, virtually every part is used-bark, roots, sap, leaves and fruit-to treat a diversity of ailments. Each country has different uses for extracts of this tree- it could be used as a medicine to treat bronchitis and snakebites in Trinidad, it's a cure for diabetes and hypertension in Guatemala." Pausing, Harry wasn't entirely sure if he should continue, but did anyways; let the old bat finally realize that Harry was actually a good student.

"Um- well recent scientific research on Embauba has shown both the muggle and wizarding the potential it has for treating obesity, as well as bacterial infections and a muggle disease called cancer. It's regularly used throughout the world by herbalists for treating respiratory disorders and diabetes." Harry finished to Gryffindor roars.

Snape eyed Harry, giving him a long look of contempt before turning back to the class, "WELL? What are of all you waiting for, copy down what Mister Potter here has just said."

Snape waved his wand once again clearing the board, only to tap it once more with his wand as a large diagram of a flower spread out across the black board. "Since you're doing so well today Potter, can you tell me what this flower is?"

Wincing, Harry looked at the diagram, he wasn't entirely sure, but he could swear that he was right…"I'm not entirely sure, Professor, but I believe it is an Angel's trumpet, or it's proper name a type of Brugmansia species?" Harry said attentively.

Snape nodded his approval; Harry barely had time to bathe in this slightly new development between him and his most hated teacher.

"Malfoy!" Snape said, spinning around to face the blonde aristocrat, who simply raised a pale eyebrow, "Expand on what Mister Potter said."

Draco nodded, his eyes shifting from Snape's form to his bonded brother, offering a attentive smile as he turned to face the front, "Angel's trumpets are found naturalized across the world, and their trumpet flowers exude a beautiful and narcotic scent, particularly at night. They have a long history of use by Shamans in South America and are highly respected plants, used with extreme caution. In the Amazon, they are valued for their power to induce visionary dreams and to reveal causes of disease and misfortune. Various species of angel's trumpets are used either alone or as an addictive to 'ayahuasca', an important visionary brew in the region. All species contain scopolamine and atropine, powerful alkaloids which in sufficient quantities can kill. Scopolamine is responsible for their magical visionary or hallucinatory effects. I believe in the first war against Voldemort," Draco ignored the slight gasps from his fellow students, "the Dark Lord, had used this flower in several potions to kill off people."

"Excellent. Twenty points to Slytherin." Snape exclaimed, his face showing all sighs of being rather smug about dishing out points to his own house. Turning to the board he set a series of numbers on the board, "Read these pages, start working on an eight paragraph essay on each plant described in the pages I have assigned. Start now, this is due in two days time!"

The Gryffindor's filed out of the class with large smiles on they're face, as they slowly separated into smaller groups to walk down to Great Hall. "Potter! Stay behind."

Ron gripped his arm, "What does the old bat want now, mate?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave a small smirk to his best mate, "The usual, probably wants to go on about 'You are not above the rest of the student body Potter!'" Harry said, attempting to imitate his professor's ever present greasy look.

Thumping Harry on the back Ron laughed, retreating quickly from the class as Snape started to eye him quite nastily. "So, Potter, care to explain why you had not joined this class in three days?"

"I apologize Professor, I had some personal issues that I needed to take care of." Harry said smoothly, his face displaying no emotions.

"Very well, Headmaster Dumbledore did say that you were excused of the first two days of class." Snape paused here, a glint in his eye that Harry had yet to see from his Potions teacher.

"Tell me, how is it possible that you are able to Apparate in the halls of Hogwarts?" Snape asked slyly.

Harry faked a confused expression, "I'm sorry Professor, but I was under the impression that Hogwarts has anti-appartion wards set down?"

Eyeing the young boy in front him Snape advanced slowly, "That was my thoughts as well, but you see, the wards don't allow Appartion…but they allow different forms of travel."

Pretending to be confused, Harry frowned, "Sir, I don't understand what your applying here."

Severus Snape started to say something, but a sharp knock at the door prevented him, "Come in."

"Sir, I was wondering," Draco started stopping as he saw his obvious irritated Alpha. Nodding curtly, he said, "Potter."

"Draco." Snape cut off Harry's reply, "What do you want."

"I was wondering if you could help me with my work from Sonea, I can't quite figure it out." Draco said his hands filled with parchment.

"I do not do Divination, if you have problems go see Professor Falco." Snape said, pushing aside his pupil's problems.

"It's not Divination, it's the Draconian work she has me doing, I'm slightly confused over one part"

"We have a guest Draco, please do not speak nonsense." Snape warned.

"Actually, sir," Harry started, pulling out some of his own parchment, "I am having some difficultly with my own Draconian work, and Sonea said we are not allowed asking her for help…"

Harry grinned, shooting a look Draco's way as he watched his most hated Potions teacher act like a fish out of water. Finally it dawned on Snape, he shot a quick look at Harry, and "You're a Draconian?"

"Aye," Harry said, smiling slightly, "I thought I was going to have to obliviate you, but since Dray trusts you enough to tell you about us, I don't see the problem with you knowing about me." Harry finished, his wand (only now did Snape notice that it was out) disappeared up his sleeve.

Eyeing the two boys in front of him warily, Snape motioned them the door behind him. "My office," He explained, when Harry didn't move. Striding in before the two young men, he took a seat on a couch.

Harry looked around, "This is nothing like McGonagall's office." Harry eyed the two couches, "Looks more like the Slytherin common room."

Snape looked at Harry suspiciously, "I will not ask of how you now what the Slytherin common room looks like Potter. Books and parchment out."

Draco scrambled to do as he was told, while Harry walked over to the fireplace, snakes had been carved into the mantle and sides. Blinking Harry smiled as he watched them move slowly, hearing barely audible hissing.

"_Hello," _Harry whispered, touching the largest snakes head, wincing as he felt a sharp bite from one bellow it.

"_Snake speaker."_ The snakes chorused. "_You have come back to us, Salazar_."

"_No not Salazar, Harry." _Harry corrected smiling slightly.

"_You look much like our Lord."_ The largest one said, "_I was once our lords most trusted advisor, protector, his friend. You are much like my companion, are you a relative_?"

"_No,"_ chuckling Harry hissed to the snake, "_I am actually a Gryffindor_."

Harry started to laugh loudly at the piercing protesting from his new friends. "_Quite, No worries though, if you promise-wait what I am thinking? No one else understands you. I was supposed to be put in Slytherin, but I talked the Sorting Hat into Gryffindor_." Harry explained, hoping to soothe his new friends hissing down.

"_Why in the world would you want to be put into Gryffindor? They're so prejudice!" _One of the smaller ones hissed angrily.

Stuttering to a stop, Harry couldn't help but allow his mouth to fall open slightly, "_Look, the speaker now resembles a suffocating fish…I like fish…here fishy,fishy,fishy!" _

"_Quite Sio!"_ The largest one hissed angrily.

Shaking his head, Harry confused at the previous statement voiced his thoughts, how were Gryffindor's prejudice, when Slytherin was trying to kill of muggle's, muggle born's, and halfblood's!

&

Draco sat with his Godfather as Severus patiently explained the problem he was having, casting a look over to his friend, his brother, his Alpha he couldn't help but smile slightly. A quick slap to the back of his head brought him back to the present as Severus glared at him.

"I do not have to be here, I can be in my private lab working on some very important potions…But you insisted on asking me for help. Now, pay attention." Snape commanded, forcing his Godsons chin to the parchment.

"Now, see the problem you have with this curse is simple, the curse by itself would most likely be considered elemental magic. Now, before you object, I know you are an elemental, but you are a Water and Ice Elemental naturally. You find it difficult to achieve this curse because it is based on using fire, a complete opposite to your own nature. Understand?"

Hesitantly, Draco nodded as he raised his palm, concentrating, he growled when he felt the cool feeling of Ice form. "I just can't get this straight! We didn't learn to control the Elements in Atlantis, why now?"

"Draconians, Draconic are warriors. They do not go looking for knowledge, least not unless it is for purposes of war. Controlling the Elements is actually an Elvin art. Yes, I know, they are far below your own species. But consider this, you are many times more powerful than an Elvin, and they are extremely gifted in controlling the elements. If you learn to control each element, you would be unstoppable."

"No, I wouldn't." Draco stated, his eyes straying to his Alpha's form. Seeing Severus's confused look Draco started to elaborate. "I hate to admit this, but I am, in the hierarchy of Atlantis, would most likely be around the center. Harry, being what he is," Pausing, his eyes narrowed slightly, "He's scary. I pity the dark lord."

Hearing an agitated sigh, Draco turned concerned eyes to his Godfather, "What is with people and liking Potter? I honestly do not see what most see in him."

"You don't like Harry, you worship him," Draco had always loved how he could be serious and straight forward around Severus, "Oh I don't mean I fancy him. It's more than that. It's like…something draws you to him- you've seen how Granger and Weasel-bee act around him? Well, they sort of smother him, but more than that. He's the central pivot for them, if he says something is OK you do it, no questions really asked. They trust him completely, worships him, lets him protect them, yet they watch him like they're protecting him." Draco shook his head slightly; the mystery of Boy-Wonder was not something you explained, any more than you could explain how Voldemorts ideas were not entirely bad. Trying just made your head ache.

"Myself? He completes me. He's my other half, I-it's hard to explain, but he's my Alpha. I worship him; strive to make him happy. I guess when I said I was perhaps middle class in Atlantis, I might have lied slightly. I personally am very dominating; I am a Lindorm, an extremely powerful one at that. Harry though, he's like the Emperors. Extremely overwhelming."

Snape watched his pupil; Harry still had his back to them, lost in conversation with his fireplace. Severus could feel the power rolling off him in soft waves, Draco was right, the power Potter held was irresistible. Severus had never taken the time to actually look over the boy before, he could admit to feeling _slight_ urges to please the boy as of recently, and he had grown quite cross with himself as he thought about it. Glaring at the infuriating boy, Snape turned his attention to helping his Godson.

&

Harry laughed, he couldn't hold it back anymore these snakes were insane. He'd never met ones quite like these, and found himself telling them he would come back often. Checking his watch he turned back to the only two living beings in the room.

"Potter, so well of you to join us, I don't think you quite realize that you have wasted my time, yet again." Snape growled narrowing his onyx eyes at the boy.

"I apologize." Harry never liked being talked down to, and Snape was so condescending, he was almost as bad as Dumbledore. "Are you still willing to help me?"

No one spoke as Snape eyed Harry, seeming to think of reasons why he should not, giving a frustrated sigh he beckoned to the wild haired boy. "Sit, what are you having problems with? Don't tell me it's the elemental work, if you're having problems with that, ask Draco. I do not like repeating myself."

Hesitant, Harry tried to think of a way to tell his most hated Professor his problem. Shooting a look at Draco's confused expression he nodded and took a seat, "It's not the Elemental I get that. I'm having problems controlling myself."

Draco felt the shock radiate through him, he kept his features schooled to a blank slate, he could tell that this was rather difficult for Harry and now understood why Sonea had taken him aside when she handed out they're assignments.

Severus raised a bushy dark eye brow, "This is not a new development Potter."

Harry's eyes that once had been fixed steadily on the ground shot up towards his Professor as he emitted a low growl, "Snape, I do not have the patience for your degrading comments. I'm asking you nicely to help me." Shaking his head, he stood up, "I should have just went to Dumbledore…"

Severus's eyes narrowed at that comment, "Sit down boy." He ordered, conjuring up a pot of tea for himself with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Severus snapped reclining against the sofa.

"I can't control the Sarpa side of my heritage. I find myself snapping at anyone who challenges me. Friends, teachers," Pausing he looked towards Draco, "family. I can't stand it; I'm hurting the people who I most care about because of a stupid control issue."

Severus eyes widened, he hadn't expected the boy to open up as much as he just did, he nodded to himself as he thought of possible solutions for the boy's problem, "Have you been mediating?"

"Mornings, lunch, every night before I sleep…It doesn't help, if anything it brings the Sarpa closer to the top of my conciseness. If I cut the Sarpa ties completely, I become incredibly weak, I can't really do much actually…and when I mend the ties, it's incredibly hard to control myself."

Trailing off, Harry lowered his eyes back to the ground, "I've tried many things to help control Bane, and it's just not working…"

Severus thoughts stuttered to a stop. Potter was Bane, Bane was Potter, oh dear Merlin what had the boy started now, and how in bloody hell did he not see the connection earlier, was he not a Slytherin?

"Snape? Your not even bloody listening to me! I come asking for help and you drown me out, wonderful!" Harry muttered the last bit to himself, standing up to leave.

"I was thinking of possible solutions to your predicament, Potter. Now sit down!" Snape sneered, gesturing the couch.

Harry sat down with a growl, keeping an angry eye on Severus. "Ok, if that's the truth, what are your brilliant ideas?"

Severus was silent for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts, "You know the hardest thing about becoming a Werewolf is the acceptance. How does one accept that you've been transformed into a monster?" Snape started raising his tea to his lips. A look of disgust crossed his face as he tasted the cold tea.

"Many don't. They will isolate themselves, become rather lonesome; or they attempt to drown there problems with the help of friends. But one thing that connects most Werewolves is that they do not accept the wolf inside of them. This is the main reason why the transformations hurt so much, and why they have little to no control over the beasts within."

Harry listened to his Professor with interest; he had always thought Severus hated all magical animals, especially Werewolves; after all he had every right too. Harry leant forward trying to pay extra attention to his teacher.

"All over the world, Werewolves have small packs that consist of the ones that have accepted the beast within. They are the only ones who can transform without pain, and still be in sound thought and mind. It has even been documented that they can transform at any time."

Nodding, Harry leant back into the leather, a deep look of concentration on his face. Draco looked between the two, a look of confusion marring his features; he couldn't help but admit to feeling lost. What Severus had just said, made absolutely no sense to him.

Harry closed his eyes, he could feel the Sarpa inside and he had for as long as he could remember. It overruled the Nagayuna side in him, although it did help to control it. Maybe Snape was right, attempting to control, and isolate a part of him was simply impossible. So why bother? Harry had asked himself this question many times. The answer was simple, Sarpa were evil. This is what he had been told since his arrival in Atlantis.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him; the wizarding world believed that all Slytherin's would turn out to be evil. Green eyes opened immediately focusing on the greasy bat, and his brother. They are Slytherin's, and he could not see them as evil, dark yes, but evil? No, he couldn't.

"So what you're saying is that I should accept the Sarpa instead of trying to isolate it. Attempting to isolate that side of me only brings it closer to the surface and much more emotional." Harry said more to himself than to the room's occupants.

Standing, Harry nodded to Snape, "Draco and I have classes. Thank you for helping me Professor." He started towards the door, before turning once again, "Um…do you mind writing Draco and I a late note?"

Scowling, Snape summoned a piece of parchment, scribbling hurriedly on it and tearing it in half, "Now get out of my sight, you have wasted enough of my precious time."

&

Harry wandered back to the dormitories after class, his mind pounded, and his body oddly enough ached. Classes had been simple; each teacher had asked of his whereabouts the last three days, the answer was always the same, a personal issue of his needed to be taken care off, and then he was assigned mountains of homework.

Harry growled, his mind and body begging to sleep, his scar throbbed for the first time in several months-no years. Ever since his Draconian inheritance he had yet to receive a vision from old voldymorts. He stumbled up the boy's stairs, cursing as he thought of they way the years were laid out. Oldest were at the top of the tower, while the youngest at the bottom, personally he thought that the youngest should have to walk the seven flights of stairs.

Harry's hand landed solidly on his room's doorknob, twisting it, his tired mind didn't comprehend as to why it did not turn all the way, and so he ended up walking face first into the door. Grunting he stumbled to the floor, cursing as he rubbed his bruised forehead. He could hear the muttering and cursing from inside the room, before Seamus's head poked out the door.

"Uh, hello Harry. What are you doing back from classes so soon?" Seamus inquired, a worried look on his face, as he looked around.

Than the smell hit Harry, and he couldn't help but grin, the stench was overwhelming, and he couldn't help but laugh, "Mate, next time you want to get laid, try to keep track of time. Classes ended about twenty minutes ago."

Blushing a nice deep cherry color, Seamus stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up from his sitting position and shouldered his way into his room, his eyes went wide as he spotted Dean jumping around attempting to throw his clothes on quickly. "Oh."

"Harry!" Dean cried out, his eyes widening, "Um...It's not what it looks like…"

"It's not, well what is it than?" Harry asked and he couldn't help but smirk at their wide eyes.

"We were just sleeping." Seamus said pitifully, walking over to Dean to stand beside him.

"Together." Harry finished, chuckling.

"Look, mate. We wanted to tell you guys, but we thought it would make things awkward between us..." Dean started before Harry cut him off.

"Guys calm down. I guess if we had been paying attention all these years it would have been obvious. But no worries, I don't care about your preferences." Harry said, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't.

Shocked, Seamus and Dean stood besides on another in silence, before Seamus cleared his throat, "You don't? The wizarding world doesn't really care, except the Purebloods."

Looking at the two, Harry asked. "Do you love one another?" They both nodded, blushing darker, "You love who you love. You can't help that. You're not supposed to. When you love somebody, you love them. You can't help it. I envy that you two have found one another."

By the end of Harry's little speech, both boys had large smiles on their faces, both came over and gave Harry a large hug. Seamus pulled back slightly, a slight grin on his face, "So…you want to join in?"

Laughing, Harry pushed the Irish man off him, "No, sadly I don't fancy males." Shaking his head he added. "Males are SO much easier to understand."

The three guys laughed the tension that had once been in the room faded away; Seamus looked at Harry, and said, "Thanks mate, for not going berserk. Do you think Ron and Neville will be as understanding as you?"

Harry grinned, he could imagine how Neville would be, but Ron was a different story, "Break it to Nev first, he won't really care. Ron, that's a hard one. I'd sit him down, and break it to him really gently. Tell him in the simplest ways possible."

Both males smiled gratefully, each gripping one another's hand. Rolling his eyes, Harry eyed his bed, "No more chick moments! I need my sleep!"

Seamus nodded thoughtfully as he started to walk out the door, with a frustrated sigh Dean yanked him back in, "You need clothes on you fool!"

Seamus grinned, "You think? I thought I looked pretty…good!" Seamus wiggled his hips allowing the sweats he wore to dip lower, running a hand over his bear stomach he attempted a sexy sultrily look and only succeeded in making Harry and Dead laugh and shake their head. "I am so HOT! You can't have any of this!" Seamus cried out, running his hand up his chest.

Shaking his head, Harry stumbled over to his bed, his forgotten headache coming back ten fold. Grumbling Harry stripped down quickly, collapsing into the four poster bed in only his boxers, he felt rather than heard Dean and Seamus exit the room. The room slowly faded out to nothingness, and Harry was taken over by sleep.

&

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He knew where he was, he had been here more times than he cared to count. Riddle Manor was, Harry decided, a very creepy place. Shivering, he cursed himself for falling asleep in next to nothing. He, sadly enough, knew exactly where he was. The master bed room was most likely a very beautiful room back in its day.

Walking towards the door, Harry cursed, he had hoped that it would have been already open, walking through doors just seemed…creepy. Stealing a breath, he plunged his body through the door. Something was wrong; this vision didn't seem like his others, there was no pain, or innocents lying around dead or in the process of being tortured. Although, he couldn't help but admit to himself, he had not let himself have another vision after the particular vision with the young boys, which had eerily resembled him.

He could feel the tension building up in his stomach, keeling over, he fell to his knees, his hands going up to grip his hair. Wrenching himself to his feet, Harry started to run. He did not know exactly where he was going the doors and the stairs passed by in a sudden blur. Harry stumbled to a stop outside a gate leading to the cellar. Pushing himself clumsily through the door, Harry fell down the series of steps, gasping as he felt a rib crack, and knowing that he would need to go see Madame Pomfrey when he woke, or perhaps his brother.

Forcing himself up, he approached a door with two masked men, Death Eaters. Shooting both a look, Harry squeezed himself through the door, once again cursing himself for not clearing his mind before he slept. Pausing after he exited, he rested his head against the door.

"WORMTAIL!"

Jumping, Harry spun around the face the room fully, gasping as he saw the circle of kneeling Death Eaters, and the face of Tom Marvelo Riddle. Understanding dawned on Harry; Voldemort had completed a ritual that restored himself to his former glory, so it only seemed right that he was also restored to his former body. He still retained the red eyes, and slightly snake light features, but it was, Harry decided much more human looking now.

"M-m-master!" Wormtail cried out, stumbling through Harry carrying a ruby set dagger to his Lord, who stood over a large bowl set deep into the ground.

Feeling the slight breeze of air, Harry squeaked as a shadow figure appeared at his side, watching the display with a masked face. Piercing mercury eyes studied Voldemort, obvious boredom showing on her face. Harry couldn't help but stare, she seemed so familiar. Harry couldn't help but let out a startled gasp as her eyes met with his, and she offered him an attentive smile, before tilting her head to Voldemort.

Training confused green eyes on Voldemort he realized that he had missed the first part of the ceremony, Voldemorts hand dripped crimson blood into the circular bowl, which emitted small streaks of green lightening.

Harry leaned in as Voldemort started to mutter, hoping to catch what he was saying, and jumped back quickly when a beam of powerful green magic spiraled down from the ceiling. Flying beings circling the beam gracefully seemed to start singing as Voldemorts voice grew stronger, and Harry realized that what Voldemort had done.

Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find him now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

With a start, the beings broke from the circle heading straight for him and the female, and Harry felt the sense of dread as he finally got a good look at the winged beings. The Avatars soared around him emitting several colors of magic. Each Avatar flew by and caught his eye, and Harry felt a distant part of himself react to their silent singing.

The women, who Harry had just realized was Lady Blackbird, eyes glowed brightly, and Harry felt himself being enveloped in warm, pure, energy. Subconsciously, Harry realized that he was waking, but he didn't want to leave, he needed this energy, this small comfort the world was finally offering him, after neglecting him for so long.

A soft voice passed through his mind, "_Harry, you must wake up. If you stay any longer, I will not be able to protect you from the Avatars." _

He shook his head, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he cried out when the warmth left him completely, the only thing left as he woke was Lady Blackbird parting words of an old lullaby, spoken in beautiful Altantrian.

_There comes a time  
when you face the toughest of fights  
searching for a sign  
lost in the darkest of nights_

Harry woke with a mournful cry, gasping when his broken rib complained. Ron and Hermione knelt besides him, both wearing looks of deep concern.

"Harry?" Hermione asked her voice trembling, eyes threatening to overflow with tears, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," it was a lie, but Harry couldn't help but repeat his usual answer, "Just a vision," he was trembling, cursing he clenched his fist, "I think I broke a rib,"

Ron nodded a sympathetic look crossing his face, "Mate, you should go see Dumbledore. If the vision was this strong it must have been something really important.

Harry nodded, attempting to stand quickly waving off the helping hands of his friends, as he grabbed a pair of pants and t-shit, he asked "What time is it?"

Hermione furrowed her eye brows, a deep line marring her features, as she checked her watch "Half past twelve. Do you need help going to see Dumbledore?"

Shaking his head, Harry walked towards the door, he could feel Draco's worry through their bond, opening it completely Harry cringed at Draco's loud worried voice.

'_Harry! What in the bloody hell is going on?_'

Harry gasped as he stumbled out of the Gryffindor common room, his body shook as he made his way through the winding halls, tiredly wondering why his ribs were not healing already. Stopping, Harry leant his forehead against the stone wall.

'Dray?' He mentally called out tiredly, 'How come my ribs aren't healing?'

Harry sighed when there was no answer, forcing himself to continue on shakily. Suddenly he felt his neck hair rise as the hall dropped in temperature, startled Harry flared his magic, watching apprehensively as frost started to creep its way up the windows.

With a great rush of cold air, Draco appeared, dressed only in silver silk night pants, "Harry! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, I think one of my ribs is broken," Harry mumbled, cursing mentally at his state.

"Well heal it."

"I've tried!" Harry growled out in anger, his teeth clenching as the sudden movement of stepping forward brought a new bout of pain.

Frustrated, Draco ran a hand through his bed mused hair, taking a breath he forced himself to calm down, "How'd you break your ribs in the first place?"

"A vision, I fell down a set of stairs."

"A vision? How in the bloody hell do you break something when you're not actually there?" Draco asked Harry a confused expression merging with his frustrated one.

"If I knew, would I have called you?" Harry snapped, gritting his teeth from trying to control himself or from pain, he had yet to decide.

Draco eyed Harry for a second, seeming to know that he was on the verge of snapping, motioning him forward he placed his hands on Harry's ribs, a faint blue light surrounded his hands, "You've broken more than one rib mate. Try five. I know why you couldn't heal them. Your magic has surrounded them, and it's not allowing you to heal them."

Staring at Draco, Harry nodded having no idea what he was talking about, "Uh, sure…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You see this is why you never did very well in healing! You don't pay attention to anything that does not require a sword or battle magic." Draco lectured, frowning he brought his hands away from Harry's side, "Look, I assume you remember learning to heal yourself. So find the wounded spot."

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he slipped into a quick trance, he found the spot quickly. Puzzled, Harry sat staring at the wound for a few seconds before Draco's voice filtered through his trance, "Now, you see how your magic has encased the broken ribs? Well, I need you to take away your magic, I don't care how you do it, but if you want those ribs healed, properly, you need to do this."

Harry absent mindedly nodded his head, concentrating on figuring how to rid himself of the magic that enabled him to heal his ribs. Reaching out to touch it, he attempted to grab it, and push the magic away from the wounds. When this didn't work, Harry sat and stared at it. Confused, Harry looked at his magic, frowning when he realized it was a different colour than his regular magic.

Normally his magic was a dark jade green, with slight hints of silver crawling through it, but this magic, reminded him strongly of looking at his wings. The base of the magic was a startling deep black. Swirling through it was the jade green he was so used to seeing, and the gleaming silver. All and all, he was extremely confused.

Perhaps, Harry thought, this was what his magic looked like when he accepted the Sarpa side of him. But had he really accepted such a monstrous being that he wanted nothing to be apart of. No, Harry shook his head, how could he Harry Potter, the epitome of the light, have such a dark part of him. He found the answer floating through his mind. _Yes_. Harry had started to accept the Sarpa; perhaps this was his Sarpa magic attempting to protect him from any harm. But what harm?

Harry's eyes widened as his magic started to recede from his wounds, as if accepting that there was no harm to be done. Harry instantly felt Draco's cool magic flood his body, and couldn't not help but allow the small shiver travel up his spine. Watching his ribs mend was not something Harry likes to see, it was quite disturbing, how people found healing fascinating was beyond him.

Healed, Harry opened his eyes, smiling gratefully at Draco, "So, you want to come to Dumbledore's with me?"

Shrugging, Draco nodded his eye narrowing as he followed his friends retreating back all the way to Dumbledore's office. "So you do fucking mind telling me what the hell just happened!"

Cringing, Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "I'll explain everything once we get to Dumbledore's office.

The gargoyle jumped aside quickly as it sensed Harry coming. Smirking Harry gave the gargoyle an amused look before making his way up to stairs, Draco following behind him. He didn't bother knocking, knowing that Dumbledore was waiting behind his big desk, just like he always was.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted warmly, his eyes widened slightly as Draco entered behind him, "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. I had the most wonderful meeting with your father and mother. They wish to have a Christmas ball!"

Draco raised a pale eye brow. Harry shook his head, wondering how Draco maintained his aristocratic act dressed in next to nothing. "Yes, my father did mention something like that. Although I hope you are not allowing my mother to plan it. Oh Merlin, you are, aren't you?" Shaking his head Draco mumbled something under his breath, letting the subject drop completely.

"Headmaster," Harry started, "I had a vision a little while ago."

Dumbledore raised his head from where he had started to dig through his desk, "A vision you say? What of dear boy?"

"Voldemort, obviously, he was doing some sort of a ceremony," chuckling slightly to himself Harry repeated what was said, "Come my minions. Rise for your master. Let your evil shine! Find him now. Yes, fly ever faster, Godric that is SO corny sounding."

Draco nodded his amusement, though it did not show on his face, Dumbledore nodded, "I know of that ritual. It is very old. I don't suppose you know any of what else was said?"

"No, sorry, I had a run in with Lady Blackbird." Harry replied, smiling slightly as he remembered the feeling he had around her.

Dumbledore leant forward in his chair interest showing on his face, "Oh. Did you now? What exactly did she say?"

Harry felt the blood rush to his face, his ears grew slightly hot, and he mumbled something quickly, when Dumbledore asked him to repeat himself, Harry gave him a scathing look. Draco let out an amused snort, earning himself a rather intense glare from his friend.

"Shut up you two!" Harry growled, standing up he turned to leave, "Just thought I should let you know that Voldemort has got the Avatars after me…or at least they're spirits or something."

"What?" Draco asked startled, glaring at the Headmaster, "I thought you said that this Lady Blackbird had FULL control over the Avatars. And now, you got Harry telling me that Voldemort has them after him!"

"Lady Blackbird does indeed have them under control Draco. All Avatars' answer only to her, they must be following her orders to maintain in character. I will speak with her if it will settle your worries."

"Do it!" Draco snarled, standing up and placing his hands on the Headmasters desk, "If something happens to Harry, because you made the stupid mistake of trusting this broad, I swear to all the Gods, that you will find out why Draconians are feared the way we are."

Draco stormed out of the room, disappearing in a flurry of snow. Harry stared at the spot that his brother once stood, a slight look of shock on his face, "Well, that went well." He finally muttered.

"Draco seems to be getting rather possessive of you." Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry inclined his head, "Headmaster, I would really appreciate it if you would speak to Lady Blackbird about this." Pausing he looked at the headmaster again, "Have you heard anything about the Yeti?

Dumbledore smiled, "The wards and amulets are complete, the Heads of each house will be handing them out today at breakfast. You look dead on your feat, go and get some rest. Clear you mind tonight, I don't want you back here for a while."

Harry smiled, glad that he could stop worrying over the Yeti problem, as he started to exit Dumbledore's office he was called back once more. Sighing, he spun on his heal, quickly sending a scowl heavens way.

"I was wondering if you could clear your schedule one of the next few weeks to have a recruiting session. I told you that you may have your own team. I have informed the Heads of each House that Bane will be doing a presentation for recruitment. Do you mind?"

Harry forced a fake smile, of course he minded, but he did see the upside of choosing his own team. "Course not! How about two weeks from now, gives me time to prepare and all."

Harry stormed down the stairs hissing curses under his breath. Jumping when Draco's form came into view. "I thought you went to bed?"

Draco, who had leaned up against the wall, pushed himself forward, shrugging carelessly, joining Harry who had started to walk. Harry knew that Draco wanted nothing more than to stay in silence, so attentively he offered that they go for a run with the pack. With a slight smile, Draco and Harry started there sprint to the forest, Harry easily gaining the lead, a wistful smile as he slowly allowed himself to forget the days end.

* * *

I'm Really sorry that it took so long to get here!! It's still not edited or anything. But I REALLY REALLY hope that you all _**REVIEW, LOTS and LOTS of REVIEWS!!!!!**_

JADLYN, Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and this one edited :D


	12. The Three Lords

The Dragon Bane

ALRIGHT! I'm so sorry, I have decided to keep writing Dragon Bane. I think I just needed some time to get the last book out of my head- if that makes any sense what's so ever. But, I have made this chapter longer, in hopes to make it up to you all! I also rewrote it half a dozen times, nothing seemed right, plus I haven't been able to read an fictions, which usually inspire my writing sometimes. It feels as if I've either read it all, or everything is all the same... :S. Anyway, another apology. Thank you all for the many reviews and complaints you all sent me,Barbarataku, who was one who really made me realize I wouldn't be able to stop writing, may it be this or another story :D.

Anyway enjoy, I don't own any of it, Lola, Lady Blackbird, Sonea are all MINE! ;)

* * *

Chapter 12:

"HARRY!"

Jerking awake, Harry flew out of bed, his heart stopping as he stumbled to get his footing his wand trained in front of him.

"Mate, behind you." Ron's joyful voice floated to him.

Harry spun growling at the sight of his grinning friend, "What," Harry spat, "do you want?"

"We're late. I just thought you should know!" Ron yawned, making his way out the door chuckling, as he heard Harry's muttered curses.

Scrambling around for his uniform, Harry cursed Voldemort for sending his minions on a raid last night. The last two weeks had been rather stressful for Bane, Silver and the rest of the order, as they worked endlessly to prevent any deaths. Harry's thought drifted back to the night three weeks ago, with Lady Blackbird, and the Avatars.

Yawning, Harry attempted to flatten his hair, giving up after the first pat; he walked tiredly down the stairs. Ron lied to me, Harry whined mentally. Breakfast has just started I could have slept in!

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry allowed his eyes to search for the familiar blonde haired git, and couldn't help but smile smugly when he noticed Draco had yet to come down. Sitting down heavily, Harry grabbed his plate, hording his food away from everyone else as he munched on his meal, and couldn't help but to continue to glare at Ron.

Seamus grinned, slamming himself down next to Harry, wincing slightly, "I might have sat down a little too hard…"

"You think," Harry croaked.

"Mate, you don't look to good." Seamus murmured with concern, eyeing messier hair than what was normal, the slight bags under the eyes, and the slight pasty colour of Harry's skin.

Smirking, Harry couldn't help but repeat a line Seamus had used on him when he had found out he was gay, "I am SO hot you can't have any of this!"

Seamus broke out into hysterical laughter, "Mate, that is so MY line!"

Harry shrugged not really having the energy to argue. His eyes fell to the large windows scanning the sky for the sight of any owls, sighing angrily he stabbed at his egg, before taking the mutated thing into his mouth and swallowing thickly.

Seamus looked at Harry as he raised his eyebrow, "What ever did the poor egg do to you?"

Scowling, Harry answered curtly, "I'm expecting an owl, and it should have arrived two days ago!"

"Is that what had your knickers in a twist the other day?" Ron asked his mouth stuffed full with bacon.

Smiling Harry's nodded, his eyes twinkling as he thought of the previous day, which had started rather well until the fire call had come…

… Harry was sitting, leaning his head against one of the windows in his dorm, contemplating on how he was going to go about the recruitment, who would come? How would he choose? Did he want the brave, courageous and extremely loyal of the Gryffindor's? The intelligent, knowledgeable and witty of the Ravenclaw's? What about the patient hardworking fair Hufflepuff's? Or did he want the cunning, ambitious, the resourcefulness of the Slytherin's?

Sighing, why did there have to be houses? Harry complained, it would make things so much easier, now I have to worry about the way the public will view us, of how well my team will get along, if they will be to busy fighting one another to worry about what's happening outside of their petty rivalry.

"Uh, Harry?" Ron's voiced filtered through Harry's thoughts, "Um, there's someone wishing to speak with you…"

Harry nodded, closing his eyes loving the feeling the cool plane of glass had against his throbbing scar, "I don't want to help with any Defense homework tonight Ron. Can you tell who ever it is to just figure it out, or wait until tomorrow?"

"I would, but uh, it's someone from a place called Berkley's?" Ron said, unsure if he was using the correct name.

"Berkley's, bout time the prat fire called me" Harry murmured, scowling he removed himself from the window seat, rubbing his forehead; he followed Ron down the stairs.

He heard Mr. Berkley's voice before he saw the rather plump looking head suspended in flames, "Ah Mr. Potter! What an honor to see you once again!"

Harry having no patience for the over joyous man, only nodded his respects, "Mr. Berkley, I was beginning to worry. I believe our agreement was for you to fire call me three days ago. I am a very busy man Mr. Berkley; I do not like to be kept waiting."

Mr. Berkley nodded vigorously, his jowls flapping with his frantic nodding, "Oh course! My apologies Mr. Potter! I had a delay, one of my daughters, you see, is getting married in only but a week, oh how they grow up so soon!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry interrupted the babbling man, "Berkley! If you would mind I would like to keep this meeting strictly business."

"Of course!"

"Now, do you have it ready?" Harry asked irritably a cold expression on his face; Harry mentally winced as he caught sight of his friends that watched him with quite shock.

"The package you sent for was very hard to receive, and cost quite a bit more…" Mr. Berkley's expression twisted into a greedy leer. "I had to spend quite a bit, and pull some major favors."

Harry growled, rubbing his forehead he sighed, "Mr. Berkley, I want that package in three days. I know how much it costs normally, so when you send the package, make sure you include a condom because when you screw me, I want to make sure I'm protected!"

Harry's wand was out in a second casting a rather angry looking spell at the fire place, cutting the connection between Mr. Berkley and the common room off.

"Harry! How dare you talk to someone like that?" Hermione yelled…

…It wasn't a very fond memory of his, Hermione had ranted on and on about the code of conduct, and Ron and Dean had told him it was no way to talk to a business partner, and Mr. Berkley, had yet to send him his package! Damn that blasted fool!

It had been four days since that event, and Harry was becoming impatient, didn't that man understand how important it was, not only for Harry, but for himself and his new recruits.

"Hey, mate, did you hear the announcement McGonagall made?" Ron asked, swallowing thickly, before continuing without letting Harry answer, "Apparently, Lord Bane (the guy who's been in The Prophet) is creating his own team of fighters! He's holding a recruitment session this Friday! Isn't that bloody awesome! I'm definitely going to try out!"

"Ron, it isn't like Quidditch!" Hermione growled out, she went to continue her rant, but a cold sneering voice interrupted.

"Either way, Weasel-B, I highly doubt Lord Bane will invite filth into his ranks." Malfoy drawled his eyes darting to Harry, a smirk planted firmly on his aristocratic face.

Harry stood, "Oh, and how would you know what type of wizards he'll allow in?" Harry asked as he advanced on the blonde.

Draco stood still, his smirk growing wider, "The Malfoy family are quite good friends of his, you could even say we're almost like _family_."

Harry felt the warmth of the statement rush through his body, it was always nice to hear someone refer to him as family, wanting to smile, Harry sneered instead, "I highly doubt someone as good as Lord Bane will associate himself with the likes of Death Eaters, even if they are only in training."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You'll get your's Potter!" He growled as the bell chimed, spinning on his heal he allowed his cloak to bellow out.

Shivering over exaggerated, Harry leant over to Dean and in a mock whisper muttered, "Creepy, he pulls off a Snape impression rather well wouldn't you say?"

Dean laughed, flinging his arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked down the hall, joking Harry leant in, "Oh Dean, how you make me feel all warm, and fuzzy…you're my one true love, won't you be mine?"

Dean pushed himself away, a fake look of disgust on his face, "Be gone you filth!"

The boys laughed as they made they're way up to the Defense room. "Harry, I was wondering…" Dean started and a small blush crept up with cheeks.

Suspiciously Harry eyed the blushing lad, "Your not asking me out, are you?"

"No! I just need help buying Seamus a Christmas gift, he told me he wanted some things, but I don't think I really want to embarrass my self by buying them, so I was going to ask you what you think I should get him!" Dean said quickly his hands held up and waving around frantically.

Harry started to laugh, "Mate, I'm just screwing with you! I'll help you, now you've been dating for what two years now? What did you get him last year?"

Dean started to explain how he had invited him to the farm, his home, for Christmas, after taking Seamus out for dinner in the nearby town, Dean had explained that they had went riding on the two horses he owned. Harry listened with a smile, wondering why on earth Dean needed his help with a Christmas present, Dean was obviously a romancer.

"This year, I wanted to actually get him something. Money was tight and I barely could afford dinner..."

Interrupting, Harry said quite sincerely, "Dean, what you did last year probably blew him away!"

Dean blushed, "Yeah, that was the night we first-

"Do not finish that sentence…I have already walked in on you, I don't need to hear the details." Harry explained, covering his ears with his hands.

They stopped at the Defense door, waiting with the crowding students for their teacher, "So, what do you have in mind?" Dean asked.

"Are you going home?" Harry asked, he received a shake of the head, "Well, I know this spot in the Forbidden Forest, that would be great to have a romantic night… you could clear away the snow, charm flowers to grow…I'm not really good at the whole romance thing, but I overheard Ginny and some of the girls talking about how great it would be… I've no idea."

Deans face broke out into a smile, "That's great, and I could get him a new necklace, his broke you see, and perhaps…"

Professor Shacklebolt strode around the corner, wearing what looked to be a dark red Chinese Fireball dragon hide jacket, and black army like pants. "Everyone inside!"

Harry and Dean filled into the class with the rest of the students, heading to the center to take their normal seat. Dean leaned over from his seat one row down, "Mate, where's Ron and Herms?"

Smirking Harry looked meaningfully at Seamus, who laughed and turned back around in his seat to pay attention to Shacklebolt. Ron and Hermione scrambled in quickly a blush adoring their cheeks as Shacklebolt eyed them knowingly, before ushering them to their seats. Shacklebolt turned around, a serious look on his face, as he asked the question that he would be surrounding the future lessons on.

"Now, I have a question. What would you describe the Killing Curse as?"

A small petite blonde in the front raised her hand, "Dark magic sir."

"Why?" Harry demanded, looking at the girl, "Why do we consider the Killing Curse dark?"

Shacklebolt looked pleased, he always enjoyed a good debate; looking around the class his dark gaze landed on the same girl, "Mrs. Levee, why does the wizarding world consider the Killing Curse dark magic."

"Um, it's because it's used with the wrong intent, and can take a life, you also need to have extreme evil will to perform it, I think." She stuttered out, wringing her hands nervously.

Harry interrupted, "How can we, as a society, describe the Killing Curse as one of the darkest of magic. It originally originated in Africa, the Shaman and his apprentices came up with the spell to make hunting easier. All it needed was the will to kill the animal to better the village's life. If people were to use the Killing Curse for that same intent it would not be looked down upon."

Shacklebolt studied Harry, "Very well, Mr. Potter will you please expand on what you think Dark Magic is."

Harry sighed, cursing his big mouth, "Magic is whatever the user makes it to be. I could use a levitating charm to raise one of you up into the air, drop you; perhaps off a cliff…I could kill you with a simple charm that requires little magical power. Would you than consider this evil magic, because I had the wrong intent. Magic is Magic; it's the person who is using the magic with the wrong intent that can be considered evil."

Taking a breath, Harry continued, "My heart always told me that people are inherently good. My experience in both the wizarding and muggle world suggests otherwise. In the short time you have been around, would you condemn people because of the choices that they are given. It is what they do that makes someone good or bad. A moment of love, even in a bad man (a death Eater perhaps?) can give meaning to a life. We are just human's, who gave us the right to judge a person or magic as being evil?"

Harry finished his lecture, slumping down in his chair.

Shacklebolt looked at Harry, "Very nice Mr. Potter, one would think that you would be very bias towards 'dark magic'. Now, I want a 2 roll parchment by the end of this week about three spells, which can be used in everyday things, like the levitation charm, and how they could be used in a darker conduct."

Harry cringed at the word 'dark', dark wizards or witches didn't necessarily mean that they were evil, Voldemort was evil, his followers, while not evil on the same level, but were still evil on a lower level. Retrieving his parchment and ink, Harry began to scribble some notes down; he knew what spells he would use. Healing Spells, while not commonly thought of being able to be used for wrong intent, but with a simple healing spell, you could speed the heart up until it exploded, the caster could use a simple charm that breaks the bone, so that a Healer could move the bone to its proper place instead using the spell to shatter an individual's entire skeletal structure…unimaginable pain, worse so than the Cruciatus curse.

Harry shook his head, not liking where his thoughts always seemed to be in such awe when it came to finding out how to use spells that would be considered good, or even pure, with evil intentions. Casting his gaze over to Ron's parchment Harry smiled at the spells Ron was using. The Engorgio charm, the Impediment Jinx, and two more that Harry could not see, or read.

&

Yawning, Harry stretched his arms out to lay flat on his bed. Classes had been frustrating; it seemed to Harry that every thing out of the teacher's mouths now a day had to do with dark wizards and dark magic. Harry growled, didn't they see this is why the Slytherin's distanced themselves and seemed so cold and cruel.

Honestly! Harry sighed, pressing the palm of his hand to his scar, pushing his irritation down, Harry directed his thought's to the recruitment. Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw, and his own house, Gryffindor. Sixteen, Harry thought would be a perfect number, four from each house, that way he could not be seen favoring one house, and Harry could not shake the feeling that it wouldn't be Gryffindor, but Slytherin.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly at Neville's timid voice, "Hey Nev, what can I do for you?"

"I asked my Gran to send me the Draconian things I told you about, and well they just arrived. I was wondering if you wanted to take a look…"

Sitting up, Harry winced as the blood rushed from his head, "Sure, come on up!" Harry said gesturing to the end of his bed, "What did your Gran send you. Draconian's are somewhat anal about having any of our books, amour, basically anything that can tie back to us, in the mortal world. So let's see your treasure!"

Laughing, Neville sat heavily on Harry's bed, lugging up a large package. "Now Gran said she could never understand it, and everything is shrunk, so we're going to have to charm it back to it original size."

Nodding Harry opened the package, careful not to touch the wooden box with draconic runes on it, "Neville you're going to have to open it, and I don't know what will happen if someone that isn't apart of your line touches it. My family heirlooms will not allow anyone to touch it, unless I give them specific permeation."

"Who has it?" Neville asked curiously, fully expecting Ron and Hermione's name to come out, the name that did leave Harry's lift made him fall silent in shock.

"It's-uh- well it's my brother, well my bond brother, you know him…I'm sad to say you're not very fond of him, but it's- uh- it's Draco…"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Neville whispered, "Wow, that's rather odd. Never saw it coming. Although the school did think that you two would hook up by the end of seventh, I believe there is a betting pool going around too." Neville started to ramble.

Harry sat dumb founded, "What? Draco and I? Oh no! He's my brother that would be disgusting!"

Neville broke out laughing, "Merlin Harry ! You should have seen your face! I'm just screwing with you!"

"What?" Scowling, Harry couldn't help the grin that slide onto his face, "Honestly! What made you think of that!"

"Well, the twins actually started a pool on you and Malfoy a while back, it wasn't too popular, especially when Malfoy found out…I've never seen anyone look so scary, he put Snape and Voldemort to shame."

"Draco?" Harry laughed, thinking of how 'scary' he could be, "My Draco? Scary, that's a laugh. He's like a big hairless puppy."

Confused Neville let the conversation drop, going instead to open the package, pressing his hand on the lid he couldn't help but hiss out as a sharp pain came from his palm. Looking somewhat panicked at Harry, who only smiled reassuringly, Neville spoke, "Can I key you in now?"

Harry nodded, and couldn't help but feel the slight warmth that Neville would even consider Keying him in, "All you have to do is ask it, and I'll press my hand exactly where yours is, and if your ancestors deem my worthy of knowing your family secrets, I'll be keyed in."

"I, Neville Longbottom, hereby grant Harry Potter access to- to your secrets."

Harry quickly laid his palm on the sigil, "I, Harry James Dargus Evan Potter, swear on my ancestors and family secrets to guard the Longbottom's heirlooms so long as I breathe."

The lid slid off silently, and Harry couldn't help but let out a quite laugh at Neville's intake of breath. Neville's box contained three separate compartments. Neville tapped the first one, the lid slid away almost immediately to reveal a large book.

"This" Harry said, picking up the large book, "contains every single book your ancestors have ever owned, as well as a complete history of your family, if you contain enough of your Draconian heritage you will be the only one capable of reading it. I will never be able to read it, so I won't be able to help you translate unless you write what you need down separately."

"If I don't have enough Draconian?" Neville asked worriedly.

"The book will not allow you to read it, even if the trunk it's self acknowledges you as a descendent the book is your family, it contains everything and anything your family has done or bought…it's basically your entire history."

Harry felt a pool of pity start as Neville's face collapsed into a sad picture, perhaps he should have just made Neville open the book first…pushing that thought aside he quickly urged Neville to open the book, and couldn't help but smile

The book opened easily, and Neville let out a breath of relieve, "This is bloody amazing." Neville breathed out shocked.

"I know how you feel mate. When I first opened mine, I couldn't let it go until I read most of it…" Harry told him, tapping the other smaller compartment; Harry looked at the miniature magical ingredients, ritual knives and other accessories used in some Draconian magic.

"What are all these for?" Neville asked in quite awe, fingering one of the ritual knives hilts.

"They are items Draconian use in some forms of magic, it's somewhat passé now, but the older Draconian family still use them for warding, power enhancing, binding, simple things." Harry shrugged, not paying attention to Neville's overwhelmed face.

"Now this compartment," Harry gestured to the largest compartment, "Will be filled with what makes a Draconian."

"Makes a Draconian? What do you mean?" Neville asked confused, lifting his hand off the ritual knife, he gently laid his palm on the lid.

It slid open with ease, a bright light filled the room, searching for the owner of the box. Harry watched silently and unmoving as the magic swarmed around Neville testing him for faults. It faded away, seeming to be sucked into Neville's body with a great force, leaving Neville gasping for breath.

"What was that?"

Smiling, "That is your family guardians," Harry reached into the trunk, pulling out a long gold rectangular box, "and THIS is what a Draconian lives and breathes for."

Harry opened the gold box, revealing a beautiful sculptured sword, Neville let out a breath, touching the sword appreciatively, but the confusion waging war inside shone brightly through his eyes.

"A sword is what makes a Draconian?"

"A Draconian lives and breathes for the fight. Hermione was wrong when she said that I have a hero complex, even before my inheritance I subconsciously wanted-needed to be in the war. It's the greatest honor one can have. A sword, is how you can define a Draconian, the sword you hold is powerful. Your ancestors were very important, see the runes inlaid on the blade? Each one is to enhance a certain skill, from speed, to strength."

Neville's mouth formed a small 'o' before he gained his ability to speak back, "Harry, I don't want to be like that. I just want," shaking his head Neville frowned, "I don't know what I want, but I don't think I can go looking for bloodshed, there's been enough as it is, and it's only going to increase."

Harry smiled sadly, "I know this. You are not a Draconian, so you will never feel the pull that most Draconians do. Your ancestors might be what my race would call Lindorm, the Healers of our race. Lindorm are the only Draconians that do not have the need to fight, they cannot even bear to harm another, unless they learn to block everyone out, which is rather hard. This could be why you have such conviction of not harming another."

"It sounds to me like your describing Spartan's-"

Harry nodded cutting Neville off quickly, "Draconian's would occasionally have what the wizarding world would describe as a squib, when this first occurred it was because of an illness that our healers could not heal, so instead of killing the child the elders created a village in the mortal world, where a squadron of Draconian's would train them until they had no use for us and could effectively train themselves."

"That's…interesting." Neville grabbed the swords hilt, clumsily yanking the sword out of its sheath,

"Wow, careful there Nev, Draconian swords are as sharp as we can make them, they cut through the toughest of material, even diamonds. So you have to be careful." Harry said readjusting Neville's grip on his sword.

"Alright, um will you teach me how to use one?" Neville asked uncertainly, and Harry quietly vowed that by the time he was done with Neville, Neville would be a confidant young man.

"Course I will Nev! Draco is a very talented swordsman as well, perhaps he will consent to 'lower himself' to help teach you." Harry laughed, his mind picturing Draco's superior expression.

Neville chuckled softly, unsure if he was allowed, "Alright, thanks. I'm heading down to dinner in a short while…you coming?"

"No, I need to clear my head, tell everyone I'll be up here later, I just need to go for a walk." After all, I only have three days to plane the recruitment…Harry added silently in his head.

&

Harry walked slowly through the Forbidden Forest his bare feet subconsciously searched for the proper footholds, in the distance he could hear the faint barking and growling of his pack. Pausing mid stride he felt a shift in his emotions, pivoting Harry started to sprint back to the castle. His worry increased as Draco's distress amplified as he got closer. In one large bound he had cleared the entrance steps; he followed the increasing pull on their bond all the way up to the Headmasters office.

A vicious growl made its way out of his mouth as the gargoyle took it's time to allow him entrance. Unknowingly his claws had extended in his ever increasing worry. Clawed hands slammed against the rounded staircase walls, to help him pull himself faster, leaving large gouges, as he made his way up to the large oak doors.

They slammed open, Harry's hands were still gripping the doors, blocking the doors way, his head was bowed, chest heaving as he looked through his bangs, quickly noticing the many people in the room. Another growl made it way up through his throat; his eyes had darkened with his rage, the room occupants backed away slowly.

Harry let his eyes travel over each individual, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Snape, Shacklebolt, Sonea, McGonagall and one other he didn't know. Finally Harry's eyes landed on the person who had sent him in to the panic.

"What" Harry hissed angrily, "are you doing to him?"

Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk, his hands folded neatly on his cluttered desk, "Harry my boy, why don't you take a seat, have lemon drop?"

Draco stood a smug expression on his face, "I told you I could get him here within five minutes. I believe you owe me 5 galleons Mr. Weasley."

Feeling lost, Harry moved closer to his brother, his eyes searching for any injuring, searching the bond for the distress he had only felt moments before. "You- you manipulated our bond over- over a BET!"

Draco smiled smugly, unknowing of the anger that was building up in Harry. "We needed you hear to discuss an important matter. Everyone here knows that we spent the summer together and know that we are bonded as brothers."

Harry eyes narrowed slightly at Draco, so everyone knew the small details, not the whole picture. "Our bond is not something you should play with Draconic. Perhaps I should cut all the ties maybe that will allow you to appreciate our bond."

Draco immediately felt the bond disappear, his eyes widened, before hardening, "If that is how you feel than, so be it."

Harry made his way over to the only empty chair, his face blank of all emotions, "What is this important matter Headmaster."

"I wanted you to be included in this weeks Order meeting at 7 o'clock. I've included both Ron and Hermione in this order meeting. They should be arriving any minute now."

The room sat in uncomfortable silence before a soft knock broke through the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Come in." Dumbledore said, waving his wand, the door drifted open silently.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward, "What's going on?"

"Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?" Ron asked his back hunched over.

Hermione broke in once again, "Headmaster, have you seen the staircase? It looks like it's been through a battle! There's large gouge marks, and scratches all up the staircase! Oh and your poor door, have you seen the marks on them? What happened? Is everyone OK?"

Snape leered at her, snapping angrily, "I think if you were to shut that mouth of yours, you would get all the answers to your questions."

"I have asked you here, Miss Granger, to see if you and young Mr. Weasley would like to sit in on an Order meeting."

"Of course!" Hermione shouted bouncing in her seat eagerly.

Harry eyed Ron, he watched as his friends eyes darted back and forth between his parents and Dumbledore. Ron's face was grim, "Mum?"

"I would prefer that you don't, but I it's not my choice anymore. If you want to you may." Mrs. Weasley ground through clenched teeth.

Ron's face was still set in a frown when he nodded; Harry knew that he did not want to anger or disappoint his mother, and that this decision was not easy for Ron to make. Harry's eye pivoted to Abraxas and Lucius, and narrowed when he caught the smug expression of Abraxas.

"Headmaster, it is ten to seven. I believe it would be wise to start on our way to snuffles place." Harry murmured, his eyes never leaving the form of Abraxas.

"Excellent idea my boy!" Albus smiled happily, gesturing for the ground to gather around his desk where Fawkes stood proudly. "Now, everyone grab a hold of Fawkes."

Harry gently grabbed a hold of a tail feather, feeling a body press up against his, he turned to his head, his gut clenched with pain, but his eyes narrowed at Draco, before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"Everyone has a firm hold? Excellent, here we go!"

&

Harry was bored. No he was extremely bored. Dumbledore and the Order had yet to get to any of the important things.

"Now, I believe that Severus has some information regarding the Death Eaters movements." Dumbledore announced and Harry sat up straighter; Severus always had something interesting to report.

"The Dark Lord has not been seen for the last two weeks, this could explain why the attacks have all but stopped. I've spoken with Nott about it, and he informed me that The Dark Lord was approached by an unknown hooded figure, and was last seen entering his rooms." Severus gave Harry a cruel look before turning his attention to the neatly stacked papers in front of him.

"It would also seem that Voldemort has recruited twelve magical folk." Severus stated.

Harry sat forward till he could be seen by the entire table, "When you say magical folk, do you mean wizards or witches, or do you mean folk like the elves or vampires? Or even Wild Magic?"

Everyone at the table looked at Harry, most everyone had annoyed looks on their face, of course he meant wizards and witches, they all thought. Harry blushed, slouching down slightly.

"I'm unsure. I have yet to meet any of them. But I have seen them at a distance and cannot say that I have seen any sign of a wand. So I cannot honestly say that they are wizards or witches."

"They are not." A cold voice murmured from the shadows.

"Lady Blackbird!" Dumbledore announced hiding his shock quickly. "I was not expecting you tonight."

"Of course you didn't." Lady Blackbird said softly, stepping out from the shadows.

Harry leant forward, she looked familiar. She wore a green mask over piercing mercury eyes, a startled gasp escaped his mouth, her eyes locked with his for a second, he stared at her, feeling slightly lost, Harry new that this was the women that had saved his life, and had offered him the warmth and safety he so craved. But, her actions now, where different, uncaring, and cold.

"The twelve magical folk are Avatars. I have requested that they accompany me on some of the missions Voldemort has me doing."

Draco snarled, "The Avatars? The same Avatars that attempted to nearly kill Potter three nights ago? Those Avatars?"

Lady Blackbird returned Draco's snarl with a wry smile, "Yes, but they were not attempting to slay Mr. Potter here, but were trying to familiarize themselves with him." Turning from Draco, her face finally betrayed some emotion as she locked gazes with Dumbledore. "What you failed to mention Albus was that you harbored one of my own, I find that rather curious- Surely you knew that Harry Potter was an Avatar? How could you not, you can sense it being one yourself."

Dumbledore bowed his head as the room became eerily silent, "Yes, I know. I just did not want Harry to find himself cursed with another gift- perhaps an entirely knew destiny."

"I'm demanding that Harry Potter be released into my custody. I will take him to the Hall of Shadows, he will stay within the Hall for two years- Draconian time." Lady Blackbird stated, her hand resting gently on her sword hilt.

"I'm sorry Lady Blackbird, but I must object. Harry will not be leaving for the Hall of Shadows with you now or anytime to come." Dumbledore said his voice quite but powerful.

"He is mine! You and no other being can stop me from claming one of my own!" Lady Blackbird growled, her magic coming to flare about her, long black strands of hair whipped about in an invisible wind as her sword started to draw from her sheath.

Harry jumped out of his chair, his own sword, which was hidden from any view until withdrawn, sliding smoothly out of his own sheath; he rested his sword on her pale smooth neck. "I wouldn't draw that sword Lady Blackbird. You are a valuable ally; I would hate to have to draw your blood so soon into our agreement."

Green eyes locked with mercury, cold serious eyes clashing with deadly amusement. Harry was startled as Lady Blackbird started to laugh. "Mr. Potter, you're very amusing. I'll enjoy having you in the Hall of Shadows."

With a quick few moves, that had her sword out and parrying his own sword, she had him knocked back onto the large round order desk. "Albus, I don't think you realize that I'm not requesting Potter to come with me. I'm ordering it, and if you wish for our treaty- the Avatar help as well as the Draconian- you will give me Mr. Potter."

Harry looked back and forth between the two powerful individuals, finally as their staring contest seemed to drag on Harry stood slowly weary of the sword that rested on his neck, "I don't think either of you two realize that I am not someone's property. I'll do what ever the fuck I want- when I want too. If I want to join the bloody Hall of Shadows I will. If I don't than I fucking won't. But you lot seem not to realize that- I am not a bloody pawn that you can move about the chess board at will!"

"Harry! Don't talk to Dumbledore like that!" Molly reprimanded, her hand covering her mouth as she watched Harry threw shocked eyes. Never had she heard Harry talk in such a way, normally he was such a respectful obedient child…

"Excuse my choice of vocabulary, but what I say still stands. I will not be used be any one you." Harry remarked, pushing chairs out of his way to get to the fire place.

"Think about it, honestly think about it. You think about how my time and life will affect the war. But try seeing it from my point of view. How do you think the war is affecting my life? Than add in the people trying to dictate my life as well…now think, what is there to life after that? Can't you give me the right to make my own decisions? I would like to be able to say I have had control of my life at least once before I face Voldemort."

With his little self-pity speech made, Harry took some floo powder and dropped it into the fire, disappearing in a whirl of green fire. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stepped into the shadows quickly before anyone could see him. Closing his eyes, he thought of peace, with nowhere in particular in mind, he allowed himself to be engulfed in a whirl of shadows.

His feet touched the ground, glancing around Harry felt a little hesitant. He did not know where he was; nowhere in his memory did he recall this setting. The room was laid out much like the Gryffindor common room was but smaller looking; like it was made for less habitant's.

"Harry?" A thick accented voice called from above him shocked.

Jerking his head up high, Harry spotted a beautiful blonde, with a small smile Harry sunk down into a chair, "Hello Doll."

Lola placed the book she was looking at back on the shelf, before sliding down the latter, heading forward to crouch in front of Harry, "What's wrong love?"

Tiredly, Harry grabbed her arm gently, pulling her forward to embrace her. Resting his head on her shoulder, the two sat silently. Lola's arms tightened around his neck, giving out more comfort.

"Have you ever felt truly and utterly alone?" Harry asked his voice muffled by her silk shirt.

"Alone? How does one who's immortal never feel alone? Loneliness is something that as the time goes on, seems to fade into the backdrop of life." Lola admitted her breath ghosting through Harry's hair.

"They want to control me. I have millions of people who adore and abhor me. I have people surrounding me all the time. Yet, with the constant reminders of the people around me, is when I truly start to feel alone." Harry started pulling away from her to stare into her warm violet eyes. "None of them actually want to be around Harry, they all want to be seen with Harry Potter, the worlds Saviour. I don't want to be their Saviour, let them burn in hell- all of them."

Lola's eye's hardened, grabbing Harry's chin firmly in a vice like grip, "Don't you dare start with your self-pity speeches. I have been around many heroes as well of countless Dark Lords. Each has gone through this same stage."

"Sometimes I wish the Killing curse hadn't been stopped. Life isn't fair." Harry admitted feeling defeated, yanking his chin away from her grasp to rest on the arm rest.

"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all." Lola whispered, "Harry your mother sacrificed her life for you. If there truly is an after life and she is watching this very minute, how do you think your statement will make her feel?"

"This isn't about my mother!" Harry snapped, "I'm sick and tired of people telling me I'm being selfish when I want to think about myself for one bloody second! I've never done anything for myself! It's always about other people. I want to be me, Harry - hell even being Bane is a lot better- but I don't want to be Harry Potter- the wizarding world's saviour. If I am going to be worshipped, let it be for something I earned."

Lola nodded, her hands coming up to stroke Harry's neck, "Than earn it. Don't sit around here talking about it, do it."

Harry nodded, leaning in to her strokes. "I'm glad we met Lola."

Smiling, Lola bent down to kiss him. "I'm glad we met too. Now come see my room, I just redecorated."

&

Once again Harry opened his eyes, to cautiously glance around a room that he had grown to love and fear. The door was open this time, and Harry's sigh of relief sounded quite loud in his own ears. Creeping towards the doorway, he glanced around feeling uncertain.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would join us next."

A chill ran down Harry's spine, he quickly gathered his wits unconsciously allowing his draconian heritage to surface. With his bearings about him, Harry turned around and grinned at a near carbon-copy of him.

"Hello Tom, you're looking rather dashing."

Dark haired, and tall. Harry blinked, the hair was the same, he supposed, but Tom's was far neater, and he was much taller. But what surprised Harry was the fact that Tom looked no older than he himself was. The last time Harry had seen him; Tom was restored to looking human, but an old human.

"Will you indulge me Harry?"

The smooth voice cut through Harry, who nodded wearily. Glancing around, Tom gestured to the two chairs situated on opposite sides of a chest bored. "Will you play with me?"

Sitting, Harry suddenly felt the tension in his muscles flow from him. "You know Tom, the look suits you. Your far less intimidating."

"Is that so? I guess I might just have to do some more dark rituals to gain back the serpent-like qualities."

Harry laughed, than his eyes narrowed, "Tom what is it you want tonight?"

"I want the same thing as I have for the last year of my life." Glancing at the bored, he made the first move. "You. I want you Harry."

Harry looked up from the bored, his eyebrow cocked. "Really? Why?"

"Why ever not?" Tom replied, using his index finger to push a pawn to E4, "Your move. Harry you're a powerful young man. I want to expand that power."

"Expand it? Don't you mean to use my power to help make dreams reality? Pawn to F4."

"I understand you Harry." With a flick of his finger a bishop took one of Harry's pawns.

"Do you now? Care to explain?"

Tom glanced at Harry, "I have power, all kinds of it. But so does Dumbledore. You especially could change that. We are all powerful, more powerful than most witches and wizards who are spending their adult life working their ass's off every day to maintain the order of our world. The time comes in every wizard's life when he has to make a choice. Will he be an active part of that society? Will he slave away for the hiding of our more powerful race or will he embrace his own power. Will he lean towards darkness and embrace it. Dumbledore is the rare case. He is powerfully light. He is the beacon that frightens the darkness back into its hole. He has knowledge." (AU This is not the work of Silverjadlyn, copied from a fiction here on smiled slightly, understanding seeping into his eyes, realizing that Voldemort was offering him a chance here.

"But in sheer power, he has all the love in the world, and that is where some of his weakness and his power comes from. The ability to feel. We have it to. You and I, we're a lot alike. We both have power. Unlike most of our population we are not afraid to use it. You in particular crave it. You want respect and control. I have knowledge, knowledge is power. Power however, corrupts. So why not study hard, be evil. You take back what is yours. You know your power. That is how I explain you"

Harry looked at Tom, his eyes shinning with dangerous amusement. "Very nice Tom. But that however still does not explain what you want with me."

"I want to train you. I want to expand your knowledge till you are equally as powerful as Dumbledore and I."

More than just a little confused Harry voiced his thoughts to Tom. "Lola came to speak to me. She warned me that attempting to destroy you would end in more than just the destruction of our race, but perhaps the loss of all magic in our realm."

Coldness seeped through Harry, his eyes darkened as he thought of the women we were currently laying next to in reality. "Did she now?"

"Yes, Lola and I have been friends for many years. She is extremely wise, and was the one to help restore my youth, and perhaps my sanity. Before I started with the dark- no dark is not the proper term- malevolence rituals, that created what our people would now call Voldemort, I was not intending to destroy all muggles and mudbloods. In the beginning, I only wished for the protection of our people, the bans on studying _all_ magic's lifted. I knew that the constant mix with muggles and magic folk was diluting our magic- or so I thought. I wished to change that, I believed that taking a magic child from a muggle family would protect our people. Do not deny that I am right at this point."

"Not necessarily." Harry interjected, absentmindedly pushing another chess piece into place.

"We do not have time to debate that, another time perhaps. The wizarding world has denied all forms of dark magic, as well as creatures. I originally wished to change that. Equality, Harry is what I have been striving for, at least until I found these rituals. I had Lola go over them after she helped restore myself. She believes that they posses demonic magic. With her and Lady Blackbirds help we have finally been able to seal the rituals into what your people would call Pits."

"My people?"

"Do not deny what you are. You are a Draconian, be proud."

Harry looked away from the chess bored, keeping his eyes averted, "So what is it that you want?"

"In the times of old, there was always three Lords. The Light Lord, which is obviously Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, me."

"Who is the third?"

"The Grey Lord. Do you know who the Grey Lord is Harry?"

Raising his tired eyes to Tom's, Harry let out a bitter chuckle, "How could I not. What is it that you want me to do? I will not fight for your side."

"As I was saying, the magical folk all answered to their respected Lords, the Dark or the Light Lord. But everyone answered to the Grey Lord."

Harry leaned his head against his hands, messaging his temple with his fingers. The world started to spin, looking at Tom; Harry went to reach forward to grab something to steady his shaking body.

"Tom, what in the name of Godric is happening?"

"You're returning to reality. I will see you soon Harry Potter."

* * *

So here it is, I hope it doesn't disapoint you! I tried really hard to edit this one, but there are bound to be millions of mistakes all throughout here, which sadly, I am not very good at catching them. My previous beta is just being weighed down by so much work at uni that I told her that I didn't mind not having her around, but I was wondering if anyone out there would be willing to edit? Maybe one chapter every one month. give or take...

Thanks for staying with me guys!

REVIEWS!


	13. Talking Issues

The Dragon Bane

Hiya! I just want to say that I'm really happy that you all are enjoying the story so far!

My beta has been extremly bussy as of late, I'm sure that I've stated that a hundred times over...buy I finally came to terms that I probably won't have her as a beta again- which is extremely depressing. So I was wondering if there was anyone out there that wished to be Dragon Bane's editor???

Anyway, so you all know the Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah, and blah, and blah...etc. REVIEW! Is the most important and best thing you could do for me :D

Last Time:

"We do not have time to debate that, another time perhaps. The wizarding world has denied all forms of dark magic, as well as creatures. I originally wished to change that. Equality, Harry is what I have been striving for, at least until I found these rituals. I had Lola go over them after she helped restore myself. She believes that they posses demonic magic. With her and Lady Blackbirds help we have finally been able to seal the rituals into what your people would call The Pits."

"My people?"

"Do not deny what you are. You are a Draconian, be proud."

Harry looked away from the chess bored, keeping his eyes averted, "So what is it that you want?"

"In the times of old, there were always three Lords. The Light Lord, which is obviously Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, me."

"Who is the third?"

"The Grey Lord. Do you know who the Grey Lord is Harry?"

Raising his tired eyes to Tom's, Harry let out a bitter chuckle, "How could I not. What is it that you want me to do? I will not fight for your side."

"As I was saying, the magical folk all answered to their respected Lords, the Dark or the Light Lord. But everyone answered to the Grey Lord."

Harry leaned his head against his hands, messaging his temple with his fingers. The world started to spin, looking at Tom; Harry went to reach forward to grab something to steady his shaking body, but his hand fell straight through the table.

"Tom, what in the name of Godric is happening?"

"You're returning to reality. I will see you soon Harry Potter."

Chapter 13:

Harry jerked awake, Lola's hands running the length of his chest, creating small little bumps to rise out of his skin. Basking in the attention for a few seconds, Harry's eyes narrowed as Lola's beautiful face hovered close to his own.

"What have you done, you foolish women?"

Lola's face scrunched up with confusion; quickly understanding set a stubborn frown on her face, "I have done nothing. You should thank me; Voldemort was destroying a good man."

"Tom Riddle? A good man- are you mad?"

"Mad? Tom Riddle was chosen as the succeeding Dark Lord by Gellert Grindelwald himself!" Visibly calming herself down, Lola looked into Harry's jaded gaze. "Harry, what was possessing Tom, wasn't just any demon. It was a Master Demon. It was a Master Demon that was from the Pits."

"_The Pits_? You can't be serious. No one has ever escaped from the Pits." Sitting up quickly, Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, well, he did. I don't know how, but before we sent him back, we were able to extract information out of him. It would seem that there is a tear somewhere in the dimension."

"How were you able to send him back? No offense but your _only_ a Vampire."

"I was assisted by Lady Blackbird. It was she who sent Darkos back."

"Lady Blackbird?" With the mention of her name, Harry's thoughts spun back to why he had come to visit Lola in the first place.

"She wish's to train me in the Shadow Halls. Says I am one of her own, and that I belong to her in a way." Harry stared at his hands before a bewildered expression formed, "The funny thing is, I can't help but believe it, and despite denying her I truly wish to train with her, _belong to her_, like a dark passenger."

"Harry, Lady Blackbird is the Queen of the Avatars, oh course you feel like that." Lola said this with such conviction that Harry managed a small grin.

Glancing at the large grandfather clock, Harry rolled out of the king sized bed, "I need to be going, I've missed way to much school lately."

Harry bestowed a gently kiss to Lola's forehead, before disappearing with the shadows.

&

"Hey mates." Harry happily sat down, one look towards his friends frowning faces, and his wonderful mood disappeared as his head dropped to the table.

"Where have you been? Do you realize that you had us all worried last night; you can't just take off, half way in an order meeting no less! You had us worried sick!" Hermione whispered furiously, a scowl directed towards Harry.

Harry groaned, lifting his head up to take one look at Hermione before allowing it to drop back on to the table with a dull 'thump'. Hearing an intake of breath Harry braced himself for the next lecture wincing when her fierce whispering turned to angered yelling.

"Do you have anything to say for your self? Perhaps telling us why you took off, or where you went? That would be a great start. I really don't think you realize what you did Harry. Last night something horrible could have happened to you, what would we do than? The wizarding world relies on you Harry. Do you realize how important you are to this world? You are our saviour; you can't go gallivanting about without escorts! You might have died last night! I think you really need to stop thinking about yourself, and start thinking about others. The world needs you! Don't let it down, because you need a joy ride."

Hermione stood and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving deathly silence in her wake as the students and teachers a like stared at the slumped over boy-who-lived.

Harry sat slumped over with his head resting against the table as the hall broke out in fevered whispering, all directed around him. He could feel the emotions building up in him, with a deep calming breath Harry's mind went to his centre. With amazement Harry gazed at his magic. When he had first learnt to access it, it had only been a blinding white sphere; with time it had changed with him, turning into the silvers and greens that he was so used to seeing. Now, his magic sphere had change once again. Merged with the silvers and greens was a deep black the colors wrapped around each other, moving constantly.

Smiling, he raised his head, feeling awake and energized, "So are you guys going to the meeting for that Bane fellow?"

Ron spoke first, "Seamus, Nev and I are going-Herm's is debating it, doesn't know if she wants to give up so much of her studying time and Dean said that he would rather learn to become a healer than a fighter."

Harry nodded smiling, knowing that he had already picked out his four Gryffindor's, all had their strength and weaknesses, but that was what he intended to fix. By the time he was finished training them, all sixteen would be able to use the others strength or weakness.

His eyes went to the ceiling quickly searching for the package that he was still waiting for, scowling he continued to eat. His mind wandered to last night, making mental reminders to speak with Dumbledore and Lady Blackbird; he also needed to ask Dumbledore about a spell he had in mind for the recruiting meeting tomorrow night.

"Harry," Ron snapped, gaining Harry's drifting attention, "what's with you lately? You're always zoning out, ignoring us, or running out. I wasn't going to say anything about last night, but what the bleeding hell is with you?"

Shaking his head, Harry attempted to ignore the question, but the increasing narrowing of Ron's eyes was starting to unnerve Harry, "Look, nothing's wrong with me. I've been rather stressed as of late, with Voldemort, and…and Sirius, plus all the late night meetings with Dumbledore, the training. Not to mention all the bloody homework the professors are piling up on us. Sometimes I just need my own space to think, sort out my life, before I go insane."

Harry smiled weakly, placing his fork and knife down on the plate, losing his appetite; he started to rise from the table. The constant noise of wings on air forced him to stop, his eyes trained on the high windows, searching for the flock of owls he could hear. Harry smiled slightly as he felt the power radiating off of one owl in particular.

Harry caught the package from the large eagle owl, and with long strides crossed the distance from his house table to the great doors closed. Passing through the hall doors, Harry disappeared with the shadows, quickly traveling back to the 'Den'. Harry had quickly taken a strong dislike to the name Dumbledore called it, and opted for the simple name 'Den', it sounded much more inviting.

Draco was sitting patiently in a comfy chair reading a thick book when Harry shimmered in. Harry stared at Draco, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the need to make sure his pack brother was alright, the tension in the air was intense as Draco slowly raised his eyes from the book to Harry's. A slight awkward moment passed before Harry opted to ignore the blonde and head straight to the large oak table.

"Hi Harry." Draco mumbled hesitantly, "I-uh, was waiting to see if you'd show up today…thought I'd see how everything is turning out."

Nodding, Harry quickly started to untie the parcel. The brown paper fell away, revealing a plain looking metal case. Slowly, Harry traced his wand over the seal, with a hiss the lid started to slide off.

Harry gazed at the items in the case. Sixteen gold anklets with eighteen silver lumps that stood out from the thick gold band, that would later be transformed into his recruits animagus form, and would allow them all to communicate with each other freely, as well as being a Portkey. Each were shrunken allowing for more space in the compartment, beside's the anklets, sat a note from Mr. Berkley's, stating that he would need to see Ollivander for what Harry needed next, and that his new recruits would need to be there. Harry frowned, before grabbing the sixteen anklets.

Magically he enlarged them; touching each one individually he left his mark, and continued to do this with the rest of the anklets. At first when he had thought of this, he wasn't sure which animal he would leave his mark on, so instead of putting one animagus form he opted it be his Dragon form on the small lumps. After all sixteen was completed, Harry silently passed the anklets to Draco, who took his turn in adding his wolf to the gold band.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco mumbled out after completing his own marks. "I wasn't thinking of what that would do to you."

"Obviously not. Draco, this is not a bond to bet over. I was ready to kill the first person I saw when I got to the headmasters office. What would you do if I didn't have control over myself? I would have slaughtered a group of innocent people." Sighing sadly, Harry shook his head.

"Draco. I don't know what you expect of me. It seems as if you're trying to test the boundaries- the limits of our bond. Its nerve wracking trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. The God's have dealt me a bad hand to begin with; must you try to complicate it?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what possesses me to pull stunts like that. I never knew how much I relied on the bond-on you, until you took it away from me. I'm sorry. God's I'm sorry." Draco said, feeling slightly pathetic. The bond had only been dissipated for a day, yet felt like a lifetime to Draco.

Harry stared at the gold bands his fingers running over Draco's wolf, "Dray- I, I don't know. I can't- I won't put up with another one of your stunts. You know how hard I try to control my instincts." Sighing, Harry looked at Draco, knowing that the blonde was suffering, with a small nod, Harry felt the bond engulf him, and automatically he was doubled over with intense emotions, sorrow, anger, relief. Draco rushed quickly over to Harry's side, muttering apology after apology to him.

"Draco, get off me, I'm okay." Harry gasped out after regaining his composure long enough to sit down.

"Harry, I was thinking over the past few weeks," Draco started once he assured himself that Harry was indeed going to be alright. "I got you something."

Grabbing his bag, Draco dug through the parchments and texts before pulling out a slim black journal. "I figured that since you're not exactly fond of sharing your feelings or problems that maybe writing them down would help. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now, but with everything that's been going on…"

Harry smiled, feeling the slight rush of warmth spread through his chest as he reached out to receive the journal. "Thank you."

Draco smiled softly, watching his brother's wide eyes as he took the gift with gentle hands, "I have to get back to the common room before everyone starts to worry."

Harry looked up, a glint of amusement in jade eyes, "What would your adoring fans do if they knew that their Slytherin Prince was a 'traitor'?"

Smirking, Draco shrugged as he walked towards the door, "Might join me in my traitorous ways."

Harry watched Draco leave the room, his eyes calculating what Draco had just said. Turning his gaze back to his gift, he opened it and grabbed a quill.

_Sometimes, I worry that I'm not the hero everyone thinks I am._

_The Order-Dumbledore assures me that this is the time, that the signs have been met. But I still wonder if they have the wrong man. So many people depend on me. They say I will hold the future of the entire world on my arms._

_What would they think if they knew that their champion- the Boy-Who-Lived, their savior doubted himself? Perhaps they wouldn't be shocked at all. In a way, this is what worries me most. Maybe, in their hearts, they wonder-just as I do._

_When they see me, do they see a liar?_

HP

Shutting the book carefully, Harry stood and crossed the short distance to the library, sliding in the slim book, Harry shrugged, maybe one day someone would read this and the truth about him would be out. Turning, Harry once again surveyed his package, before carefully shutting the lid, and slowly made his way out of the lightly lit chamber.

Harry sauntered through the winding dungeon corridors, allowing his mind to wander, tomorrow would be very interesting, he was still undecided with who he was going to chose, and how he was going to have Bane and Harry show up to the meeting…that was rather difficult, but he would find a way. He had been in the library searching for spells to 'split' oneself, and so far he had only came up with permanent spells, and Harry had no wish to have a twin for the rest of his life.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from the floor, surprised at how quick he had reached the potions classroom. "Hey mates."

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded quickly, her arms crossed over her chest, her face imitating McGonagall quite well.

Harry couldn't quite contain the snarl he sent her way, before he turned quickly on his heal, and marched straight into the potions room, by passing the Gryffindor rows Harry slumped angrily next to his favorite blonde haired Slytherin.

The class stared at the two students in astonishment. Draco looked inquiringly at Harry, simply raising a pale eye brow in question, before turning back to his work, leaving Harry to his brewing thoughts. Ron and Hermione stood at their normal seats uncertainly, looking between their dark haired hero and the relative safety of their normal seats. Hermione stared angrily at Harry before gracefully taking her normal seat, beckoning Ron with a stern stare.

"Has ickle Harry Potter and his golden two gotten into a bit of a fit?" Pansy Parkinson sneered, running long nails across Harry's bare forearms, as she took her seat.

Harry graced at her with a small smirk as he leaned in; allowing his breath to wash over her neck, sighing dramatically, Harry whispered "No, we haven't. I finally decided to act upon my feelings for you, Pansy."

With a few fancy hand gestures, Harry conjured up a beautiful glass rose, "For you,"

Pansy mouth was slightly open as she reached for the delicate flower, her eyes, still trained on Harry's own hypnotic ones. "Thank-you." She said breathlessly, her face flushing as she broke eye contact with Harry.

Harry released the glass rose, and turned back into his seat, sending a vicious smirk towards Draco, who allowed his mouth to twitch up to show his amusement. Just as Harry decided on saying something to the silent blonde, Snape stormed in, Harry looked up expecting him to be in a right awful mood, but was surprised, when Snape graced the class with a small- but slightly vicious smile.

"Class, I have a lovely surprise." Snape started out, and Harry started to doubt his previous thoughts.

"Oh stop scaring the poor children, Sevy." A voice purred from the shadowing doorway.

Hearing the voice, Harry had enough time to smother the large grin that was starting to form on his face, but not enough time to stop his large mouth, "Scaring us? Old Severus? Ha. I thought he was being just lovely."

The class froze, and Harry felt his heart skip a few beats, as he chanced a glance through his bangs, Harry watched Snape's reaction, and as he began to stutter in his rage, his face started to change very interesting shades of puce; instantly reminding Harry of his over weight uncle.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled straight away, ducking his head down to his chest.

Laughter rang throughout the room, "Ohh Severus, I love this class already."

"Class, I would like to introduce to you, Professor Tepes." Snape murmured, his face still a strange shade.

Harry blanched, sure he knew Lola was the head of the seven clans, but to be The Lady Tepes, blew his mind away, he was sure that Lady Tepes had been hidden away, or worse being hunted down along with her father.

Harry chanced a glance around the class, many of the purebloods sat up straighter with closed off faces, eyes filled with apprehension, the muggle born side of the class watched the new Professor with interest, unaware of the tension.

"Good morning class." Lola murmured, stepping fully into the class, allowing her pale blonde hair to cascade over her shoulder. Harry felt a serge of jealously as he felt the male interest peek as they looked at _his _blonde haired vampire. Lola was wearing a long robe, buttoned in the center, flaring out over her hips, revealing a red blouse and short black shorts. His hands itched with the need to spell more- more clothes on her.

Draco grinned from Harry's side, "Hello cousin."

Lola's eyes lit up upon seeing Draco and Harry, "Cousin! What a wonderful surprise, I had thought you had graduated."

"Sadly no, this is my sixth year; I still have another one to complete." Draco replied, rising out of his seat to greet her properly, after a formal bow and a quick hug, Draco retook his seat, Harry gazed at Draco with wide eyes, before allowing a calm façade to take over.

"Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lola murmured, holding out her hand for him to take.

Taking her hand, Harry placed a soft kiss on her knuckles grazing the large signet ring on her finger. "The pleasures mine I assure you."

Lola turned back to the class, "I feel that Professor Tepes is rather formal, and quite frankly reminds me of my father and the time when he attempted to educate me. So I request that you simply call me Tepes or Lola."

Winking at the class Lola turned and hoped onto Snape's desk her long pale legs crossing as her eyes landed on Snape. "Sorry Professor, I just thought it would be quicker to make introductions without side stepping the whole thing as you were planning on doing. Please continue your lesson."

Snape ignored her, his wand flicking towards the black-bored, "Copy this down. After you're done, you are to gather the ingredients and attempt to brew this potion."

Hermione's hand shot high into the air, "Professor!"

Snape gave an angry sigh, casting his eyes skyward before allowing them to bore into the confused brown of his annoying student. "What Ms. Granger?"

"There's no directions, no steps. How will we know if we're adding in the correct ingredients?" Hermione asked, her hands waving frantically at the black bored.

"That's the whole point of this exercise. You are now in your sixth year; this class sadly is the most advanced potions class Hogwarts can offer for sixth years, you must be able to tell which ingredients should be added first, and how they will react. I would think that you would already know this Ms. Granger." Snape sneered, flicking his wand once at the door to shut it. "Now, Professor Tepes and I will be here if any of you need assistance."

The word assistance was said with such malice, everyone knew instinctively that should one ask for help, it would mean a detention, or deduction of house points.

Lola smiled encouragingly at the class, winking at them while she swung her legs about, keeping a close eye on Harry as he grabbed his ingredients, with deft fingers started to chop, slice, and grind them into what the potion required. Switching to watching her cousin, she let out a silent laugh; he hadn't even copied down the ingredients, just started, as if he knew what the potion was, how it was supposed to be made. A true Tepes, she thought silently, a proud smile lingered on her face as she rushed to help a struggling young girl.

"If you add the Owlsgaze with the Spider Ivy at this stage of the potion, nothing will happen, but after adding the Bugleweed, and the Cobalt Fungus, you'll have a very dangerous explosion. Do you know why?" Lola lectured, placing her hands on top of the nervous girls hands, preventing her from adding the already ground ingredients.

"Um, the Spider Ivy, and the Cobalt Fungus react wrongly with one another, that's why before adding either of the ingredients, you're supposed to add Snowcrystal Petal Glacier, it will neutralize the effect, right?"

"Correct, ten points to" Lola gazed down at the Ravenclaw seal, "Ravenclaw. Now, after that discovery, which potion do you think you're brewing?"

Lola smiled softly as she heard the young Ravenclaw's thoughts. "Well, I think it makes a type of Doxycide?"

Lola quirked an eyebrow; unsure how the girl got Doxycide from an Invigoration Draught, "Why would you presume that?"

"Since Doxy's are highly allergic to Spider Ivy and Cobalt Fungus these two main ingredients are most commonly used in Doxycide, and since they both react wrongly with one another, you have to add a neutralizing ingredient." The Ravenclaw stated proudly.

Lola groaned silently, wondering how Severus believed this to be his most advanced sixth year class. Instead of the nasty comment that lingered in her mouth, she smiled apologetically, "Not quite. There are many potions that require this type of ingredients. But what you have to look at is not the ingredients you are currently using but the ingredients that you _will_ be using. Take the Desert Windbag, when you add that ingredient you can make a simple but effective Dragon Draught. See, you have to take into consideration all of your ingredients before you make a guess, each ingredient alters a potion. Now continue; prepare all the ingredients first, and than think of how each one will alter the potion before adding it in." Lola told the girl, feeling bad when the small smile left the Ravenclaw's face.

Harry sighed, feeling horribly bored, gazed at his half finished Invigoration Draught, chopping the last few ingredients, he allowed his mind to wander. The Pits was supposed to be the most secured place to send evil beings. If there was indeed a break in the dimension, allowing the more powerful demons, or creatures to pass through, than perhaps joining the three sides together would not be such a horrible idea. Harry paused in his thinking. Sides? He was part of no side. There was Dumbledore and Tom. But Tom did say that there was always the third side, the Gray side. Was he willing to step up and take responsibility for all magical beings, just like Tom wished of him? Deciding to think of that question later, Harry thought back to the demon Darkos. After looking him up, Harry learnt that he was what most muggles based the Devil off of. Would he be able to defeat a creature thousands of years older and much more powerful and knowledgeable than he himself was? Impossible.

"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention at all to your potion?" Snape's sneering voice sliced through Harry's whirling thoughts like a hot knife.

"Yes Professor." Harry mumbled, reaching to stir his potion.

"Really? If you were indeed watching your potion for the steeping time, you would notice that the cerulean shades are beginning to shade into grays; which as a sixth year advanced you should know that this is one of the first indicators of failed counter stirring, or lack of Gapgrowth root-you did add the Gapgrowth root?" Snape asked, a nasty grin making way on his face as he saw the widening of Harry's eyes.

Quickly Harry grabbed for the Gapgrowth Root, chopping it, and than grinding into a fine paste, before he carefully added in the right amount. Letting out the breath he had unknowingly started to hold, he smiled as the potion settled back into the cerulean shades. Smiling, Harry slopped some of the potion into a bottle; he quickly slapped on the lid, and labeled it.

"Potter move will you?" Draco sneered, gathering up his books as the bell rang. Harry rolled his eyes, and shook his head, intentionally forcing Draco to stay where he was.

Hermione and Ron glanced at him with questions in their eyes, but he shook his head, beckoning them on. Once they had left the potions room, and the room had cleared out of all the students, Harry flicked his wand, sealing the door shut with a small hiss. Draco instantly turned on him, his eyes dark with suppressed anger.

Confused Harry let Draco strut by; loosening his tie Harry followed Draco into Severus's personal chambers. A step into Severus's chambers Harry had an arm full of a beautiful blonde.

"Hello doll." Harry murmured, brushing his lips lightly over Lola's cheek.

"Harry, you know my cousin?" Draco asked his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"Your cousin's with a Vampire Queen?"

"Yes, but don't side step around the question, how do you know my cousin- it's more than obvious that you are more than just acquaintances." Draco stated his mouth set in a firm thin line.

Rolling his eyes, Harry answered back patiently, shifting Lola's to the other side of his body, "Lola and I met after you, your grandfather, and I had that disagreement in Dumbledore's office. I was at her place the entire time."

Draco scowled at Harry, before turning to his godfather, "Sev, I'd like to be able to spend some time with Lola, is there any chance that you will be able to give me a pass for the day."

"Out of the question."

Lola gave a tiny whine of disappointment, but the unyielding look from the intimidating potions master quieted her quickly, her arms tightened around Harry.

"Professor," Harry started.

A soft knocking at the door quieted the room quickly, none the rooms occupants wished to be disturbed by anyone.

"Severus you big overgrown bat, open the bleeding door will you?"

Harry laughed as he untangled himself from Lola, opening the door he confronted a short dark women, "Sonea, you honestly need to learn to control your temper."

"Yes, well I wouldn't have a temper if everything went my way, so to help that step along- just start doing what I want." Sonea replied shoving her way into Severus's office, and slumping into a chair.

Severus's lips turned up into a snarl, "Just make yourself at home"

"Thank you Severus, that's very generous of you!" Sonea commented sweetly.

Sonea finally took notice of the extra female in the room. With narrowed dark eyes, she assessed the women who intertwined her fingers in Harry's. The woman was going to be trouble, she could tell by the intense look she cast at Harry. The look was filled with many things. But what bothered Sonea most, was the look of consideration she was giving Harry, as if she was weighing Harry, testing him for something that was coming up.

Lola glanced Sonea's way, catching her eye sending her a small smile before leaning over to whisper something in Harry's ear.

Harry let out a small laugh, and said something back to Lola. Lola nodded before saying goodbye to the others and walking out of the room. Harry turned back to the three rooms occupants, Draco still had a slight scowl on his face, "Draco, honestly, I didn't even think of telling you. I wasn't exactly friendly with you at that moment."

"Yes, well it's quite obvious that you two have met more than that one time. You could have mentioned her."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Sonea, "Sonea, how are you? I haven't seen you in days I think."

"Actually I haven't seen you in a week Harry." Sonea corrected, waving her hand towards the tea pot, the tea pot tilted spilling hot tea into a small tea cup.

"That is why I am here. Harry, Lady Blackbird has come to me. She is concerned about you."

"Concerned about me? She doesn't even know me."

"Harry, your magic might be in danger. You are an uncontrolled Avatar. Along with certain other burdens," here she glanced at Draco quickly, who was busy discussing potions with Severus, "your magic is unstable."

"My magic is as stable as it has ever been."

"Do you honestly believe that? Look Lady Blackbird is worried, she can help you." When Harry's continued to look dejected, she added, "Harry, Lady Blackbird is the Queen of Avatars. I don't think you quite realize what that means. Harry she can order you to train in the Shadow Halls, and you will do it, no matter what."

"Isn't there a way I can disobey?"

"No. The only person, who can disobey the Avatar Queen, is _her_ King." Sonea replied, the emphasis on the word 'her' was a little intimidating.

"So only the King can disobey her?"

"To an extent. M-Lady Blackbird, will always be the more powerful Avatar, and much like a Veela has a certain attraction about her. Other Avatar's are not forced to do as she says, but feel as if it is their calling to do so. They're happy doing anything she wishes of them."

"So the King is more like her consort?" Harry asked, his mind buzzing with confusion.

Harry sat down next to Sonea, angling his body so he faced her, "So you're saying, that if she demanded me to say, go with her to the Shadow Halls, I would have too?"

"Not have to. You'd want to."

Harry nodded, "When she demanded me to come in the Order meeting, I honestly didn't find anything wrong with going along with her, I knew that despite everything, I truly did belong to her, like I was some dark passenger clinging to her skirts." Harry found himself repeating what he said to Lola once again.

"But you said no?"

"They were speaking about me as if I was nothing more than piece of furniture. I am more than they make me out to be. They have no idea who I am." Harry muttered darkly, his words sending shivers down Sonea's spine.

Changing the conversation to something less…dark, Sonea inquired about about his Draconian work. With a shrug Harry began to explain how he went to Severus for help, and after a quick discussion with the temperamental man, had been able to figure out how to control his instincts.

"That's excellent Harry. Now, what about your elemental abilities?"

"They are progressing. I am able to access all four with no difficulty. I'm not having any difficulties with either light or dark magic's."

"I didn't think you would." Sonea commented. Glancing at her wrist watch, she frowned, "Harry don't you have defense?"

&

Professor Shacklebolt glanced up from his papers as Harry sauntered in, still wearing a small grin.

"You're a half hour late Potter."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement, "Yea, sorry about that."

Shacklebolt's dark eyes narrowed at Harry's nonchalance, "Well, I suppose if you feel you are able to miss the lesson of the day, you could easily be able to block-"

Harry ducked an invisible stunner, spinning so that his cloak absorbed it. Harry's wand was trained straight in front of him, his eyebrow quirked- taunting the defense Professor.

Shacklebolt eyes widened slightly, before a small smile formed, "Very impressive Mr. Potter. Who taught you how to sense invisible spells?"

Harry's heart clenched, his eyes shut for a quick second before reopening, "My- my Godfather."

Shacklebolt felt his heart cry out as he watched the light that had lit up those magnificent jade eyes dull till they looked as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "Your Godfather was an amazing man, he would be proud to know that you continue to be…"

"Thank-you Professor, do you mind if I sit now?" Harry cut off his professor with a bitter sad smile.

"Actually I do. I'm going to have the class do hands on activities. I've been told by many professors that you are an amazing teacher. Do you mind helping the students out with some spells?"

"What spells?"

"I'm sure you already no them. We will be teaching them the Confringo curse, Defodio, and Protego Horribilis."

"The Defodio is not a very nice spell to be teaching a group of sixth years Professor." Harry commented quietly.

"There is a war coming our way Potter. War is not something a group of sixth years need to be involved in, but they will be. The spells they have learned in pervious years will do little to no good in a real war. It is time they learn some magic that will save their lives,"

Harry interrupted, "And perhaps kill another's."

"Hopefully they will not be put into that type of situation. Now are you willing to help, or not?"

Harry struggled between what he felt was right and what was wrong, before nodding his head stiffly. "Very well, you can do the main lecture; I hope you have enough dummies for today's lesson."

"We will start with the Confringo curse. The curse causes anything that is comes into contact with to explode. Thus why it's also called the blasting curse. It pronunciation is con-FRIN-goh, a hard G."

Harry's eyes were shadowed as he listened to the students practice the pronunciation, and the wand movements. Hermione was becoming annoying; he would have to talk to her about it sooner or later. She was unknowingly pushing him away, and he did not want separate from his long time friend. He just could not deal with someone so over bearing.

"Potter, are you going to help them?" Shacklebolt questioned, helping Seamus with the correct wand movements.

Rolling his eyes Harry walked over to Ron, "Hey mate, you need to put more emphasis on the G," Seeing the confusion in Ron's eyes still, Harry pronounced the spell multiple times before Ron caught on.

"Hey, are you going to Bane's meeting?" Ron asked, after finally getting the pronunciation right. "Honestly, Dumbledore should have you continue on with the DA, you're a far better teacher and dueler than any other."

Smiling to Ron, Harry quickly walked over to help a Ravenclaw girl before Ron could see the smile form into a smirk. After some target practice on the many dummies Shacklebolt conjured, he dismissed the class with two rolls of parchment for homework.

"Potter! I'd like you to stay behind. I need to speak to you."

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, what have you done now?" Hermione questioned, her forehead creasing with agitation.

Remembering his pervious thought about speaking to her about her attitude jumped to the front of his mind. "Look Hermione- you and I need to have a serious talking, but it's going to have to wait till I get out of Shacklebolt's grips."

"Harry…fine. We can have this talk, I'm glad you're finally opening up to me." Hermione smiled now, and turned around to drag Ron with her.

"Shut the door Potter."

Shutting the door, Harry turned to his Professor, raising an eyebrow in question when Shacklebolt continued to watch him with calculating eyes. "Is there anything you wished to discuss with me- or do you need a few more minutes to stare at me- would it help if I took my clothes off Professor?"

"Excuse me Potter?" Shacklebolt yelled, his dark complexion becoming slightly tinted as the blood rushed to it. "How dare you accuse me of such things?"

"What do you want than?"

Shacklebolt visibly calmed himself down, aware of his student watching every move. "Potter, I wanted to thank you for helping teach the lesson today. The Confringo curse is a very difficult one to master, and I believe with your help they will be able to. But the main reason was the fact the you strolled into my class late- not even caring…and than challenged my authority. That can not happen again. Any other student- but not you. You are a center pivot for them, if you say 'Jump' they jump. I need to know your going to support me."

"I don't support anyone but myself now a day. I believe teaching the students to defend themselves is a good idea. But you have to take into consideration; some of these students may not want to learn these spells. Some of them already know them."

"Pardon?"

"Many of the pureblooded students will already know this spell- and many other spells that are a hundred times worse. By teaching all the students this, you start to center them out, and they than have to dumb down their ability because if they are centered out, the entire school will label them 'dark'. These students that I'm talking about know the 'dark' spells, but they do not know simple defense spells." Harry looked thoughtful for a second before continuing, "You should speak to the Board of Education and Dumbledore about creating classes for those who wish to take the original D.A.D.A. and the more advanced course."

Shacklebolt pondered over this for a few moments, his eyes closed. "You bring up and excellent point Potter." Harry smiled his thanks, "I'll raise your argument to Dumbledore."

"May I go now?"

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor tower feeling the pressure of the world on his shoulders, knowing that Hermione would be waiting for him. The moment he walked through the portrait door, he knew he was right. Hermione sat waiting, her hands folded primly in her lap, the chair angled so that it faced the entrance.

"'lo Hermione," Harry said hesitantly.

"Hello Harry. I think it's very good of you to finally realize you need someone to talk to. I'm just glad that you choose me."

Harry's plan to tell her gently evaporated. "You and I need to talk somewhere private."

Hermione's smiled softly, a smile that adults would bestow a child. "Of course, I told the boys that you and I would be using the dormitory, and they promised not to interrupt till we leave."

Harry nodded stiffly, and glided by her with an air of coldness. Hermione followed, unknown of the anger that was bubbling up inside of Harry.

"Harry, I know it is going to be hard to start so I thought maybe if I asked a few questions to begin with would help- I don't know- lighten you up?" Hermione stated, settling down on Ron's bed with a smooth gesture.

"No."

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I said 'No'." Harry growled, his back was faced to her as he watched students walk around the snow covered grounds.

"Very well. It's good that you are able to open up without any help."

"For Merlin's sake! You don't get it do you? You think that you're helping me? Hermione you're pushing me away. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your so god damn over bearing that it takes all of my control not to put a silencing spell on you! I can't stand it! I'm sick of people trying to run my life; I don't need another person to. I need a friend, Hermione. And your this close" Harry demonstrated using his fingers "from being just another goddamn control freak to me. Hermione, you think that your being a good friend, but you're pushing me away. I don't want to loose you, but for the last four months I have been avoiding you because I can't stand you!"

"Harry.." Hermione started, tears welling up in her dark eyes.

"No. I sick of it Hermione. Unless you decide to let me live me life without a fucking inquisition of every minute of my life, than you can count me out of your life." Emotionally exhausted, Harry stormed out of the room, disappearing with the shadows before Hermione could exit the door.

The cold bit at Harry, sending small goose bumps along his skin. The loud barks from his left side brought a smile to his face. Turning, Harry caught the first lunging Fire wolf tossing the playful wolf and with a few powerful strides he was running with his pack, the changes came quick and painfully, leaving him trailing behind the pack for a bit. The smell of a deer herd brought up his spirits, and for the first time in weeks, Harry forgot most of his worries, his mind filled only with the thought of hunting.

REVIEW! REVIEW! Ummmmm please continue to read, and if you have any suggestions just e-mail moi!


	14. Recruitment

Alright, guys I apologize for having to wait so incredibly long, I had a large issue with getting this chapter uploaded, it wasn't accepting the file, and it wasn't until like 5 min ago, I realized that Dragon Bane was large than 9mg...and doesn't accept...so ya. Again another sorry. I haven't forgotten about DB, but I have started with another story, and I am hoping to get half it done before I start posting and getting back to writing Dragon Bane. But you never know. :P Thanks again. Remember to REVIEW

Chapter 14:

Today was the day, and Harry dreaded it. The halls were filled with nervous anticipation, churning Harry's insides. Bones creaking with a stiffness Harry couldn't remember having since his time spent under the stairs back at Number four private drive, Harry sat in his Transfiguration class his quill tapping silently against the desk.

"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?"

Nodding his head, Harry lazily started to write down the instructions. A sniffle caught his attention, turning his head slightly he caught sight of a puffy red eyed Hermione. Feeling slightly guilty, Harry thought about apologizing, quickly he shook his head. Apologizing? For what? He'd done nothing wrong, how could someone blame him for her doings? Easy, judging by the look Ron was shooting him.

The bell chimed softly, "I want a thirteen inch parchment on Human Transformations, the differences between the known five. For Bonus marks, you may talk about certain famous transformations where things have gone wrong, or the steps that was taken to achieve these transformations. Due in two days."

Feeling slightly alone, Harry began the short journey to the Charms class room. His name being called angrily had him pausing in mid stride. Turning his head slightly, Harry spotted Ron storming through the crowd, a livid expression smearing his face. Harry quickly turned the corner, attempting to stop the confrontation by escaping. A sharp jerk on his elbow cut off his thoughts, as he was thrown quite angrily into the stone wall.

With an angry growl Harry had his wand pointed into his attacker's throat, feeling guilty that he was forced to use violence against such a good friend.

"Ron, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Harry growled his wand steadily trained on the red faced boy.

"Me? Look at yourself! Pointing your wand at me as if I was Malfoy-"

"If you recall Ronald, you were the one who made the first move of violence, or does throwing ones friend into a wall not count?"

"That's not the same, mate! I tried to get your attention. What you did to Hermione was uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for? Like what you are doing to me now? I believe that was uncalled for. Did you by any chance ask Hermione why I had that conversation at all? It was for the benefit of our friendship."

Harry lowered his wand, taking one last look at Ron's angered face; Harry spun on his heel and continued his way to the Charms classroom. Stopping again, Harry spun to face Ron. "She had no idea what she was doing to our friendship! She's pushing me away with all her consistent nagging! I took, I took her aside to tell her that, but she just kept pushing- kept treating me as if I were a child! I snapped!"

Ron looked flabbergasted for a good second before the angry flush slowly ebbed away. "Harry, she has been somewhat pushy lately, hasn't she? It's just that after the Order meeting, Dumbledore pulled us aside and asked us to look after you, make sure you were okay, I guess Hermione just took it a little more seriously than expected."

Ron watched a little timidly as Harry's look darkened, "Harry?"

"Look, we're really late for class. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, you want to head down to the kitchens?"

"Umm, sure. You alright mate? You look a little pissed."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded but seeing the look Ron shot him Harry felt inclined to elaborate. "I'm just tired of everyone trying to run my life. It's like I'm some bloody pawn on a chess board. It's just tiring, is all."

"Oh, I didn't know it was that bad." Ron tickled the pear quickly, entering the kitchen with a large smile as the fumes from the food met his eager nose.

&

It was time. If he wanted to pull this off, he would have to do it now. Slipping away from everyone, Harry made his way to the 'Den'. Draco was waiting patiently for him, the spell book opened to the section on his lap.

"So this is what you plan on doing?" Draco asked grey eyes trained on Harry's form, dropping Celestica Blood and Rune Magic, by Fredric Harmings on the table.

"Yes. I tweaked it so it will counter when I say the 'magic words'." Harry said irritably, "Did you know that Dumbledore had Ron and Hermione looking out for me. That was the reason why Hermione has been acting like an over bearing hen! Someday that old coot is going to get what's coming to him."

"And what is exactly coming to him?"

"A sharp kick in the ass, and denied his bloody candy for a few years." Harry muttered darkly.

Draco laughed softly, before his expression turned serious, "Look Harry, these spells are complicated even to an educated wizard; I'm sure Dumbledore would have certain problems with these- without the 'tweaking' you said you've done."

"Ahh, but you forget one important part, mate. We are not just wizards. We are Draconian. That makes up for everything."

"Harry, honestly. Do truthfully expect this to work. You could end up permanently split. One Bane and one Harry Potter. What than?"

Shrugging, Harry refused to acknowledge that, "I'll make do. But have a little faith, it'll work."

"Harry- Fine. You're doing the spell work. We are also going to do it on me."

"No." Harry spat out the moment the words left Draco's mouth.

"You don't have a choice in this matter. Silver Hawk will be there, and if you recall Monday I made an announcement that Draco would be going since Bane and him are such good friends. I have no idea what possessed me to do that."

"Shit. Draco, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to do the splitting as well…I'm going to go prepare for the ritual, think it over."

"Harry, did if ever occur to you that if you are so worried and against me doing the splitting that perhaps you should reconsider yourself?"

With a lazy smirk, Harry shrugged, "Yes, difference there, is that everyone would love to have two Harry Potters…two Draco Malfoy's is a whole other story."

"Go prepare."

Harry entered a side chamber that he had asked Hogwarts for. Years ago, Harry found that if asked politely Hogwarts would help you anyway she could. Walking into the room, Harry looked over the six pointed star located in the center of room. At each point, an object that belonged to Harry and Bane sat, with a deep breath Harry strode purposefully into the center of the star, awaiting him was a pot of red powder. Powerful magic swept over him; swiftly Harry removed his school robes. Shutting his eyes, Harry concentrated on the runes that were supposed to be drawn on to his chest and back, without any physical contact to the powder. His magic flared around him, powder rose from the clay pot, swirling around him in an intricate dance. He could feel a bead of sweat run down his face, not daring to move to swipe it aside, Harry summoned up the runes that he had memorized and looked over multiply of times. Harry felt the soft touch as the powder slowly traced the runes on to his body.

Harry gasped as the last rune was completed, the power that they activated threatened to overwhelm him, speaking he found was proving to be difficult. For the first time since Harry found the spell book, fear over came him. The text had said this is where most failed in the casting. The power that was awoken within the caster was so powerful it overcame the casters ability to finish the spell. Panic seized him; he felt his heart beat quicker, painfully so. Trying to take a deep breath in order to calm himself, Harry found near impossible.

Quickly Harry thought of the incantation, with great force Harry breathed out the words. Whispering the last words of the easy incantation, Harry felt the pressure decrease, instantly Harry felt the panic lessen and his breathing came easier. Now, Harry realized would be the proper time to fit in his 'tweaking'.

"Eòin na mara ri seinn 'sa toirt sòlas dom' chridh'.'S iad ag itealachd gu h-àrd 'san Eilean Dorcha" (A.n I apologize, I hate when authors do this, just wanted every one to know that this verse has no real meaning and it's not mine:P thanks)

Harry felt the tare happen. With an agonized scream, Harry fell to his hands and knees. Another scream sounded in his ears. The change, as he thought it would didn't come. But he could feel the power pulsating from beside him. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of another version of himself that he became so used too. Bane too was on his hands and knees, his bare chest heaving as he attempted to get more air.

Confused, Harry stretched apprehensively, when nothing seemed to be hurt, he raised himself onto his haunches. Eyeing his counterpart, Harry started to go over why this had happened. "Bane?"

Bane sat up, looking around at his surroundings "No, it's Merlin. Of course it's Bane, you fool."

Shocked, it took Harry a second to reply. "Look, we have a meeting, it should be starting in the next-"

"I know. I am you, remember? I know all about the plan. If you recall I was the one who thought of it."

"Thought of it? How could one of us think of it individually? We are one of the same- you understand that right?"

Bane raised a dark eyebrow at him, "Yes, that is true, but I am the more intelligent one."

"I'm sure we both hold the same amount of intelligence."

"Yes, but you cannot do any Draconian magic. So therefore I am the more powerful one." Here Bane gave Harry a vicious smirk.

More than a little shocked at his other half, Harry shook his head, "Look, I hope you don't decide to act like this."

"Act like what?" Bane asked innocently, getting to his feet. Lazily he stretched, before sauntering towards the door.

"Bane." Harry growled out, "You will act accordingly. Is that understood?"

Bane continued out the door, ignoring Harry's empty threat. Harry hurrying after him encountered Bane standing extremely close to Draco, seemingly smelling the blonde. Harry thundered over to him, yanking Bane around "What do you think your doing?"

Bane growled low in his throat. "Draco is part of my pack."

"Our pack," Harry corrected instantly.

Watching the exchange with wide eyes, Draco took a step back, before opening his mouth to speak, "I see things went well?"

"Well enough" both replied, before glaring at one another.

Draco let out a bark of laughter; turning to Harry he regarded him with questioning eyes, "You are no longer Draconian. I can smell the change."

"I separated the wizard from the Draconian. I just thought that it was going to be me in the Draconian form. But I suppose it makes little to no difference. I just never realized that Bane is such an arse."

"An arse? Who are you calling an arse, you plebian?" Bane snarled defensively.

"Plebian? Dear me, are you calling yourself a plebian Bane." Draco asked off handily, a pale eyebrow raised in question. Taking one step closer, Draco smirked, "Remember Bane, you do not exist without Harry. You'd do well to remember that."

Harry watched with wide eyes, never having had Draco stand up to him, Bane growled threateningly, but Draco for the fist time since the transformation stood his ground. "It would seem you are not as powerful as you are combined with Harry."

"How dare you-" Bane started before stopping, "You are right of course. I do not know what came over me. But I do know that the meeting is to be starting soon."

Draco glanced down at his wrist watch, "Yes, we have half an hour to be there." Glancing at Bane he asked, "Do you know what to say?"

"Of course." Bane snapped, spinning away to the wardrobe room.

"Bit of an odd one he is." Harry commented half heartedly. "Thanks for that. It feels rather different to be only Harry."

Draco nodded stiffly, "Look, Dumbledore stopped by during the ritual, he said that we are to attend, and that Silver Hawk is going to be running 'errands', he wants you to be dressed in these" here he gestured to a stack of clothes sitting on the couch.

"Draco, are you okay? You seem really withdrawn."

Draco cast him a quick glance, "I do not feel comfortable around either of you. It seems wrong."

Harry felt those words like they were a knife being driven into his back, "I'm sorry, but it won't be much longer."

"Happen if everything went wrong- you're 'tweaking' didn't work. What than? You might have just destroyed everything." Draco snarled, wringing his hands.

"Destroyed- Draco what have I destroyed. We'll still be friends, if- and that's a big IF I messed up the spell."

"That's just it Harry, we're only going to be 'friends'. We aren't friends! We are brothers- and we can't be unless we're whole."

Harry laid a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder, before raising his hand to show Draco, "Draco, look- do you see it? That is the bond, it is still there, and whole- nothing will change that. I'm still the same."

"You're not the same. You not Draconian."

"Does it really matter? Will it affect our friendship?"

Draco paused, before shrugging. "We have to get ready- I'll do your hair."

Perplexed at the abrupt change in Draco, Harry shrugged, going to wave his hand to spell on his clothes they jumped slightly but stayed put. Frowning, Harry sighed, brining out his wand. With a quick flourish his clothes had changed. Glancing down at the outfit, Harry frowned, "Draco why does Dumbledore want me to wear battle robes?"

"Don't ask me." Draco said, coming out with a bottle of hair products, giving Harry a once over, he shrugged, "they look good on you."

Harry sat down, allowing Draco to spike his hair. "I don't understand why I have to wear them. I'm not going to go up against Bane- I'm not, am I?"

"No your not. I have no idea why Dumbledore wants it. . Alright there you go."

Harry stood, just as Bane came out of the room with a flourish. "So how do I look?

Harry eyed the Draconian, "Scales away. Remember everyone, except a select few; think you're just a wizard. Nothing but skin."

"Alright." Bane concentrated, and slowly Harry and Draco watched the scales disappear. "Do I have to wear the mask?"

"Yes." Draco replied firmly, "You look far too much like Harry. Everyone would know."

Bane placed the black mask over his eyes, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, you should shadow to the meeting place, you are expected to be there first." Harry instructed, but Bane was gone with a flurry of snow. "Show off."

"Now you know how the rest of the Draconians felt when you used to do such things back in Atlantis."

Harry shrugged, "Let's go, we'll go our separate ways when we get closer."

&

Harry couldn't believe the amount of people that showed up to this meeting; it would seem that most of the school showed. People glanced at Harry oddly, but his face was set into stony determination.

"Harry!"

Ron galloped up to him, but stopped as he looked over his outfit, "Harry, where did you get the battle get-up?"

Harry looked at himself in one of the windows. "Dumbledore gave them to me. He wants me to wear them for the meeting. I feel like a fool."

"Harry, you look impressive." Hermione disagreed, coming up behind Ron. A pink tinge graced her cheeks. "I'm sorry Harry."

Smiling at her, Harry shrugged, "I'm sorry as well, I just couldn't take it anymore. I hope things won't change between our friendships."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione flung herself at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Cheating on the Weaslebee again?"

"Malfoy, not now. Don't you have some little first years to go terrorize." Ron growled out, his hand going into his robes for his wand.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy! Separate right this instance!" McGonagall's voice cut through the tension, as she walked by the two, exiting the great hall after making sure all was in order.

Draco left with a smirk towards Harry. Narrowing his eyes in mock anger, Harry turned to Hermione. "He's such a tool."

Hermione cast him a strange unreadable glance before turning to the now opening door. Ron gripped his shoulder in anticipation, before galloping off with the crowd of students. Dumbledore seemed to expect such a large gathering, and offered at the last minute to use the great hall.

Harry stood at the back, leaning up against the door as everyone crowded around the podium. Feeling a presence next to him, he glanced to the side, noticing now that he had lost more than just Draconian magic, but all of his more alert senses. With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes, trying to use his magic to heighten his hearing and sight.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asked, his hand touching Harry's shoulder gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have done something that will take some time to get used to."

"What happened? I thought you were going to be up there-"

"I am going to be." Harry said quickly, shooting Neville a look that said they'd discuss it later.

"Alright. You just seem really jumpy."

"Thanks Neville, I'm okay though." Harry reassured, "You better go get some good spots. It's going to be interesting."

Neville looked hesitantly out at the crowd, nodding a farewell; he started to weave his way through. With heavy lidded eyes, Harry watched the mob quite. It was time.

&

Bane watched the crowd through a glamor charm, the self-assurance that he had given off in waves was now reduced to waves of nervousness. They crowded around the dais with such energy. Looking through the crowd he tried to find some familiar faces, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, but looking at each didn't help Bane become more confident. The Slytherin's stood near the back, Draco at the very center, a soft regal look on his face, but remembering the way Draco had torn him down with little to no effort didn't bring the feeling of confidence back. No standing at the very back of the crowd leaning against the doorway was himself, dressed in a red spider silk shirt with a Dragon hide jacket over it, with dark pants that he could faintly make out as Dragon Hide as well. This picture of himself, leaning back without a care in the world, brought to him a sense of- he didn't know what sense it brought him, but all he cared was the fact that looking at this part of him brought the sense of confidence he had been looking for back.

Stepping up to the dais, Bane allowed the glamour to stay on for another few seconds, judging the worth of these students. Yes, he had done so many times in the past weeks, but something seemed different right now.

Slowly he allowed the glamour to shimmer off him, the crowd was instantly silent, regally he glanced about him, and for once he was unsure of what to say, so he allowed his silence around him to unnerve the crowd. Spotting some younger faces, he shook his head.

"I'm going to have to ask all to leave that are not above fifth years." Bane announced steadily, his voice rough as he intended it to be. When no one moved he let out a dark scowl, "Now!"

The younger years scattered, scrambling for the door quickly, some of the older years feeling nervous decided to leave as well. With a smirk, Bane continued, "Now, the only people I want staying after this is students with an 'O' in Defense."

Now there was a cry of outrage from most people, and Bane finally saw the crowd cut down. Surveying the now smaller crowd, he frowned, surely there was more people in Hogwarts that had an 'O' in Defense. Shaking his head, he hopped down from the platform.

Weaving through the students he used his own magic to look at their Aura. When someone was not suited for what he needed he kindly asked them to leave, most were in their fifth years. Roberto Jodienar, a Hufflepuff, put up quite a big scene, leaving the Hall after cursing Bane to hell.

Back on the dais, he asked a simple question. "Why are you here?"

As Bane expected everyone was silent. "Slytherin's! Why are you here?"

They shifted uncomfortably, glancing at their 'Prince', who smirked and answered back lazily, "Easy, power."

"Which you could easily gain by joining the Dark Lord. Why attempt to join my side?" Bane asked, very aware that he centered himself out from Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "How do you know we're not just here to gather information?"

Bane himself felt a little stumped at this question; he let out a bark of laughter, "Touché."

"We are here because unlike certain people" Draco gave a pointed glance to the Gryffindor's, "we like to know which each side has to offer us."

"That's good. That's one of the best things you can do for ones self." Bane complimented, surprising everyone, especially the Slytherin's. "Gryffindor's! Why are you here?"

They shuffled their feet nervously, glancing around for someone, before almost all of them started to mutter their reasons. "Stop. Don't you have a spokes person of sorts?"

Simultaneously everyone glanced towards the door where Harry stood. "Potter?"

Harry froze, before sighing tiredly. Walking over to the Gryffindor section, he stood slightly to the side. "Do we have to have a reason?"

Bane scowled, "If you have no reason of being here, other than to waste my time, you and your house can leave."

Harry frowned at him before taking a deep breath, "I can only speak for myself. Contrary to what most people believe, I'm not here to gain more attention, or as the ministry would like everyone to believe; power or more glory. But, I've been surrounded by the war, I've lost my family, and I've had many friends be continuously put in danger because of-" here he paused, unsure how to put it, Voldemort was no longer a threat, "to insane vicious men. So, despite preferring to stay out of this, I can't. I want retribution, and I want it soon."

The room stared at Harry, picking up on how much bitterness his words held, shivering slightly as his eyes darkened when he mentioned getting vengeance.

Bane nodded appreciatively if not a bit solemnly, before rounding on the Hufflepuff's. Susan Bones stepped forward nervously, "We are here because we want the war to stop. Many of us have lost loved ones in the previous war, and are continuing to loose loved ones now. I want it to stop, and I will give everything I have to make it happen."

Harry and Bane gazed at the Hufflepuff with admiration, Harry felt his arm hair stand on end as the Hufflepuff finished, Bane turned to the Ravenclaw's.

"We want to learn." One Ravenclaw said, Harry couldn't get a look at him.

"Figures," Bane murmured quietly, before smirking towards the entire group. "There is nothing wrong with wishing to learn. But, sometimes, in order to become more knowledgeable you need to get the experience, to take a look out side of your books, and learn from others around you."

Gazing out at the series of faces, Bane felt stumped, he knew who he wanted, and who he didn't want. Wishing he could just tell the rest to leave, but knowing that he couldn't Bane let out a small sigh. "So," The crowd shifted nervously. The Slytherin's looked to Draco for guidance, and Bane foolishly glanced at Draco as well. Harry seeing the slightly lost look took a step forward. "So how are you going to pick whose going to be part of your group? Just stare at us?"

Turning to glare at his other half, he growled, "I already know who I want."

"Than who is it?"

Sticking his nose in the air that reminded Harry of Draco's mother, Harry scowled. "Well, are you going to have us standing here all day or are you going to actually do as you're meant to?"

"Fine. From each house I have chosen four individuals. From Hufflepuff I have chosen Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan. Now, will all Hufflepuff's who were not named, please leave."

Harry watched as some of the Hufflepuff's left with stricken faces. Harry eyed the remaining four, Hannah Abbott stood frozen with disbelieve- this was something he would need to correct. The pureblood witch was quite powerful and with a little guidance would do wonders for the world. The other three stood with quite determination. Bane started to talk again, forcing Harry's attention to his other half.

"Now, from Ravenclaw. Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein. The rest please leave the room."

The crowds waited patiently for Bane to continue, when he did not but opted for staring at the two remaining houses. Finally he shook his head, "You know, I have studied, and watched you all. I believed I knew who I wished to be in my group. Dumbledore warned me, I was not to play favorites of any house. Not being a Hogwarts student myself, I believed that was simply. But now, I do not know."

"I asked myself, how would I choose? Did I want the brave, courageous and extremely loyal of the Gryffindor's? The intelligent, knowledgeable, and wit of the Ravenclaw's? What about the patient hardworking, fair Hufflepuff's'? Or did I want the cunning, ambitious, resourcefulness of the Slytherin's?"

The crowd gazed at him with rapt attention, waiting for his next words. Bane still stared at the two remaining houses. "From Slytherin I have chosen..." Bane paused, shaking his head. "Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott."

Everyone waited for the last name to be called, some believing they already knew who it was. The obvious choice everyone thought. Draco Malfoy will be called up and chosen.

"Last, Vincent Crabbe" with a quick smirk Bane added, "I have found to realize that I can not add one with out the other, Gregory Goyle will be joining as well.

The two hulking figures straightened proudly, before turning confused and concerned looks towards their leader. Draco gave a small yet brief smile, which Harry thought reminded him of a father smiling to his child.

Suddenly the Slytherin's realized who had been recruited; looks of horror crossed their normally stately looks. Uproar started as the chosen Slytherin's eyed Draco for any sign of disapproval, or anger. Pansy and Theodore started to mumble excuses about not being able to join.

Finally having enough of their objecting voices, Bane silenced them all. "Quite. I am going to release the spell- only if you remain silent." Bane let go of the spell, the Slytherin's shifted nervously. "What was that?"

"I'm not joining." Pansy stated, Theodore joining in quickly after.

Draco laughed, "Why not?"

The entire hall focused in on him. "I think having you five will be a good addition of Banes small army."

"But what about you?" Theodore asked quietly.

"What about me?" Draco asked, seeing the lost looks on his house mates, he gave an annoyed huff. "You all realize that I support Bane. I respect his choices. Either way, I am already with a different group being trained with them."

Immediately, the entire hall had their wands pointed at him. Harry felt a sudden burst of anger boil up in his veins. Stepping forward, Harry stood in front of Draco. "He is being trained with me. Do you suspect me of joining the Death Eaters?"

Still suspicious, the Gryffindor's and the already chosen eight lowered their wands, but did not put them away. Bane nodded towards Harry and Draco. "Now Gryffindor's. The second most prejudice people I know."

The hall went silent. Even Harry didn't expect to hear that. Bane continued, even when the information began to sink in. "I have chosen. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan. Everyone but the chosen may stay, along with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

&

The rest of the night passed by in an excruciating blur. Bane had gone right into drills and defense lessons, having Harry and Draco wander around the room pointing out inconsistencies, and than helping the student perform difficult spells properly.

Finally, Bane stopped the panting seventeen students, "Tomorrow, you are to meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest. There you will meet my brother, Lord Silverhawk. As you leave, you each will shake hands and thank Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for lending us their help."

The hall stared at them, theirs thoughts all the same. Five students sneered, thinking about shaking hands with a Gryffindor, the rest, thinking the same about shaking hands with a slimly snake.

But under the piercing stair of their new leader, they did as they were told. Hermione last to shake Draco's hands murmured a quick sincere thank-you.

The hall became silent quickly leaving behind three silent figures. Draco nodded at his brother. "Lets go get you guys back to normal."

Bane and Harry huffed in annoyance, but followed Draco through the winding halls leading towards their room. Harry stopped before the portrait of the women; the other two had already traveled through the elements to their room, leaving Harry standing outside the door.

She smiled, "Well, hello there handsome."

Blushing, Harry smiled in return, "Hello. How are you today?"

"Bored. I never realized that I would think about burning my own portrait when I commissioned an artist to paint me. I so wish I was placed somewhere more open, with more portraits…maybe where the children pass."

Nodding Harry stated the password, only to be denied, "Won't you stay and speak with me just a moment longer?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. But I am in a great hurry to complete an assignment." Harry lied smoothly, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me access to my rooms. I promise to you, that I will come and talk with you later."

"Very well."


End file.
